The Three Girls
by aridancer
Summary: Three friends go for a walk one day and encounter the most unlikely group imaginable: The Fellowship of the Ring. None of them could have possibly guessed what would happen next... They must do their best to help each other and stay alive. Rate/Review! Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or the characters (except the one based on me; and the other two gals are my besties).
1. A Strange Encounter

[**A/N:** Brief character descriptions:

Rachel: 6'0", hazel eyes, medium-length thick blond hair with natural brown highlights, very fair skin

Elizabeth: 5'7", brown eyes, shoulder-length brown hair with bangs, slightly tanned white skin

Ariel: 5'5", dark brown eyes, almost waist-length curly black hair, caramel toned skin

Photo (left-right): Ariel, Elizabeth, Rachel]

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day in the middle of Spring Break. Two friends, Ariel and Elizabeth, were spending a few days over at their other friend Rachel's house, and there was no one there besides them. Of the three of them, Rachel had the biggest house, and she was the only one who had a car and a driver's license, so they spent most of their sleep-overs over there.

They were all ballet dancers at the same school: Elizabeth was 16, and the other two were 17, but they were all in the same ballet level, which was the most advanced class of the academy. In academic school, Elizabeth was a sophomore at a performing arts high school, and Rachel was a home-schooled senior who was just waiting for her grades to arrive. Ariel had graduated from school early, when she was 16.

"It's so nice out," Elizabeth commented, glancing out of the clear, glass back door. It was open just a crack, to let a gentle breeze waft into the room. Rachel paused her Special Extended Edition DVD of The Fellowship of the Ring.

"Do you want to take a break? We can go for a walk, and then come back and have snacks while we finish the movie."

"Sounds good to me," Ariel piped up. She was always up for a snack. "Let me just take these cookies out." She hopped over to the oven and put on two mitts, taking out three full cookie sheets with care.

"That's a good idea," Elizabeth agreed. She peered over the counter to take a look at the chocolate chip cookies Ariel was setting out to cool. "Need help?"

"No, I'm good, thanks." Ariel smiled and finished up, and Rachel bounded down from upstairs after retrieving and putting on her shoes.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep!" Elizabeth said. She and Ariel slipped on their shoes and followed Rachel outside, into the fresh, balmy air. The three girls walked around the block for a little while, and then made their way to a little grassy area a few houses down from Rachel's house.

"Strange, that there's no one out. The weather's great," Ariel said.

"Yeah… It's a little weird," Rachel admitted. "Usually, it's a lot busier around here. There ought to be at least one person walking their dog or something."

Elizabeth was being even quieter than usual, so the other two turned to see if she was all right. Their mouths dropped open when they saw what she was pointing at.

A crackling blue oval of energy was expanding in the middle of the park, silently at first, and then with an increasing amount of noise. There wasn't enough time to run from it, so the girls shielded their faces with their hands, and a bright white light flashed at them. When it faded, they looked to see what had happened, and each of them almost fainted.

The Fellowship of the Ring was standing 100 yards across the park from them, looking extremely disoriented, and some of them looked a little green. As soon as they saw the three girls, they lifted their weapons, ready to fight.

"Hold! Who are you?" Aragorn shouted, pointing his sword at them. Elizabeth's knees were shaking, Rachel's mouth was hanging open, and Ariel's eyes were boggling.

"Wha- why, it's just three young girls, unarmed and… rather undressed," Gimli coughed, glancing away from their legs, bared in summer shorts (which were pretty modest, for shorts, but to citizens of Middle Earth, they were what one might describe as 'scantily clad').

"W-w-wait! Don't attack us," Ariel blurted out, finding her voice. "Um… Um, we're friends. Allies, even." On impulse, she put her hand on her heart and extended her palm to them; a gesture she remembered seeing the elves do in Lord of the Rings.

Legolas and Aragorn immediately recognized the greeting. Legolas's grip on his bow relaxed slightly, and he looked at Aragorn for instruction. Beside them, the hobbits were getting a bit distracted by their surroundings; particularly Merry and Pippin. They kept glancing up at the trees and the sky. Boromir still had his sword drawn, and his mouth was in a firm grimace.

"Then…" Aragorn sheathed his sword and held up his hands. "Fair maidens, I am sorry for frightening you." He nodded at his companions, and the hobbits all sheathed their little daggers. Legolas lowered his bow, and Gimli rested his axe upon the grass. Boromir hesitated before putting his sword away. "These are dark times, and it is hard to trust those whom we do not already know. Please, tell me… What are your names, and where in Middle Earth are we?"

"I'm Ariel, and this is Rachel and Elizabeth," she said, pointing at each of them in turn. "And, well… You're not exactly in Middle Earth anymore." _Although I have absolutely no freaking clue how that happened,_ she added silently. "This is Rachel's neighborhood. Er, Las Vegas."

"It is Rachel's domain? You are royalty, then… It is an honor, my lady of Vegas," Aragorn said, bowing his head to Rachel. She turned pink and stuttered.

"I-I, uh…"

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Legolas, of the woodland realm, Gimli, son of Gloin, and Boromir of Gondor." They each nodded respectfully at the girls. "The hobbits are Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin."

Pippin just stared at them until Merry nudged him, and they both bowed. Frodo and Sam followed suit, but Frodo stumbled slightly as he straightened up. He was a bit pale and peaked.

"In the midst of our travels, we were set upon by the evil wizard Saruman," Aragorn explained. "He seems to have taken our friend Gandalf captive, and sent us to this strange realm, wherever it may be. We know not how to return. But, our company is weary… Might we ask you to harbor us for a short time?"

Rachel blanched slightly, and Ariel held up a hand to the Fellowship. "One moment, please… We must, uh, confer." She and Elizabeth drew Rachel aside.

"I don't know if my parents would be all right with it," Rachel whispered nervously.

"Aren't they with your brother at Disneyland for the entire rest of the week?" Elizabeth asked.

"Rachel, they're the _Fellowship _of the _Ring_," Ariel reasoned, trying not to squeal. "I mean, he did say for 'a short time'… Maybe we can just help them out for now and then decide what to do later. If they're still here when your parents get back, I'll help you break the news to them… gently."

"I don't know…" Rachel gulped and made a quick decision. "All right. For now." She walked back over to them, flanked by Ariel and Elizabeth. "Please, follow us to my house."

"Thank you, lady. We are in your debt," Aragorn said. He beckoned the rest of the Fellowship, and they all trooped after the girls. Gimli tugged on Aragorn's sleeve, speaking quietly.

"How can you be sure we can trust them?" he asked. "They could be spies of Saruman."

"I agree entirely," Boromir said, his voice full of suspicion. "The great Eye is ever watchful, and the white wizard is cunning. One does not simply trust random citizens of an unusual land."

"Their eyes bore no lies," Aragorn replied softly. "How extraordinary… Their looks tell me they are a tall young elf, a brown-haired girl, and a dark young lady of the Haradrim… But they are humans. They wear such strange garb… and speak an even stranger tongue; a unique dialect of Common. I do trust them, though."

Legolas nodded in agreement. "The one who greeted us first, the girl with dark hair and brown skin… It seems that she, at least, is a friend to elves. No friend to elves could intend us harm. And they all bear themselves with an uncommon grace that no average human would display. I would not be surprised if they are all royalty."

* * *

Rachel opened the door and led everyone inside. "Well, this is my house." She was a little more at ease, but still not fully comfortable. "Um, you can have a seat in the living room." They followed her to the couch, where Merry and Pippin plopped down on the shaggy pink carpet, marveling at how soft it was. Gimli gingerly prodded the couch with his axe, and then sat down slowly, sinking comfortably into the brown leather. Aragorn and Legolas chose to stand at the end of the counter. Boromir scoffed and went outside to the backyard, presumably to inspect it.

"Why, that smells delicious," Pippin crowed, raising his head to look for the source of the aroma. Ariel realized he was talking about her cookies, which were just about ready to be eaten.

"Would you like some?" she asked. The two hobbits nodded enthusiastically, and Ariel set about getting plates for them.

"I'm going to fry up some naan bread," Rachel announced, tying on her apron. "It'll just be a few minutes."

Frodo walked into the room last, rather sluggishly, followed by Sam, who was fussing over him.

"Oh, Mr. Frodo… You need to sit down, right away." Sam led him to the kitchen table and made him take a seat on one of the wooden chairs. "Beggin' your pardon, Lady Rachel, but Mr. Frodo here needs something to eat, right now… D'you mind if I start up a fire right outside and cook him up some vittles? I have some things here, in my pack."

Rachel's eyes widened at the thought of him making a fire. "Uh…"

"I can do it," Elizabeth offered shyly. "Not the fire, I mean. I can microwave your food for, um, Frodo."

"Microwave?" Sam raised his eyebrows. Elizabeth glanced worriedly at Frodo- he didn't look too good- before helping Sam get out his food and cooking supplies.

Meanwhile, Ariel had served three plates of cookies to Merry and Pippin already, and they were still asking politely for more.

"These are excellent," Merry said, grinning. "A bit like biscuits, from back home in the Shire, but they're much sweeter."

"Yes! What're they called again?" Pippin asked enthusiastically.

"Cookies," Ariel told him. She was beginning to think that maybe hobbits and sugar weren't a good mix, but, oh well- it was certainly too late to take back the ones they'd eaten. On her way back to re-filling their plates, she approached Legolas and Aragorn, who were conversing in low Elvish.

"Um, sorry to interrupt… Are you two hungry?"

Aragorn considered her offer. "Just some water would be nice, my lady."

"And for me as well," Legolas added.

Ariel nodded. "Of course. Let me just…" She set down one of the empty plates on the counter, but it slid off the edge. Legolas caught it at the same time that she did, and their eyes met for a brief moment. "Thanks," she muttered awkwardly, unable to hold the gaze for much longer. Her cheeks reddened as she gathered up the plates and walked quickly away.

"Did I offend her in some way?" Legolas asked, slightly worried.

Aragorn stifled a chuckle. "No, I don't think so."

Ariel handed them glasses of water without looking at them and then hurried back over to the hobbits with more cookies.

"Are you feeling better?" Elizabeth asked Frodo. A healthier color was returning to his cheeks as he ate the bread and sausages that she had helped Sam prepare. Young Mr. Gamgee was still marveling at the microwave, muttering about how useful it would be if he had one back home.

"Yes, I am. Thank you," Frodo said solemnly. Elizabeth was staring at him, so he blinked. "What is it?"

"Oh!" She looked down at the table, realizing that she had been gazing at him for a long moment. "Your eyes are so blue."

He smiled softly. "Yes, I suppose they are. And yours are very brown."

"Yeah… kind of boring, I know," Elizabeth said bashfully.

"No, I think they're nice," Frodo said honestly, taking a sip of water.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Rachel finished making the bread and dished it out to everyone, along with some leftover sloppy joe meat from dinner the night before, sweet potato fries, and fresh strawberries. "I know it's going to be different from what you're used to. I'm sorry… But I hope you like it."

"My lady, there is no need to apologize for your hospitality," Aragorn insisted, eating a spoonful of meat. His eyes lit up. "And, this is delicious."

Rachel smiled, relieved. "Good. Drinks, anyone?"

"Over here!" Gimli shouted from the couch. "We've traveled far enough to work up plenty of my thirst, as well as my appetite. What have you, miss?"

"Well, there's water, milk, orange juice, and Diet Coke…"

"No ale? Or perhaps a malt beer?" Gimli asked hopefully. Rachel shook her head. "Ah, well. I shall have some milk. Or, what is this Diet Coke you speak of?"

"Soda… Um, it's kind of like sweet, fizzy, non-alcoholic ale."

"Close enough," Gimli said. "One of those, please and thank you."

Rachel brought him a glass of Diet Coke, and milk for Merry and Pippin, who proceeded to dunk their remaining cookies into their glasses.

"Like this?" Pippin asked Ariel, who was seated beside them on the floor.

"Yeah. Tell me if you like it," Ariel said, smiling. Merry and Pippin both bit into their milk-soaked cookies and nodded almost immediately.

"Who'd have ever thought of that?" Merry laughed. "It's brilliant."

Ariel shrugged, noting how quickly they were clearing their plates.

"What's that?" Pippin asked suddenly, pointing up at Rachel's flat-screen TV, which was off at the moment.

"Oh, it's a TV… You, um, record things that people do, and then watch them on there," Ariel explained awkwardly, trying to figure out how to present the concept of television to someone who probably didn't even know what electricity was.

"Oh. What's that?" he asked, pointing at the pool in the backyard.

"Just a pool to swim in. It has a built-in waterfall, too."

"What's that?" Pippin kept asking questions, with Merry jumping in occasionally.

"They seem to like her," Aragorn noticed, sopping up some meat juices on his plate with a piece of naan bread.

"I can see why," Legolas said, a hint of a smile on his face. Then he cleared his throat and selected a strawberry from a bowl on the counter.

"Frodo asked if he could lie down somewhere," Elizabeth said quietly to Rachel. "Do you think, maybe, the air mattress upstairs?"

"Good idea," Rachel said. "Can you show him the way?"

"Yes." Elizabeth went back over to Frodo and told him that there was a bed for him. He got up and followed her upstairs, with Sam trailing behind them concernedly.

"Where are they going?" Merry asked, craning his neck to see Frodo and Sam ascending the stairs.

"I think Frodo needs to rest," Ariel said. "We should probably give him some time alone."

"Oh… Does that mean we need to be quiet?"

"Well, the spare bedroom is actually pretty soundproof… You can't hear anything, even loud noises, in there when the door's shut." Ariel suddenly had an idea. "Rachel, can I take them upstairs to the game room?"

Rachel nodded slowly. "I don't see why not. You know how to set everything up, right?"

"Yep." Ariel motioned for the two hobbits to follow her, and they bounced up the stairs.

"Lady Rachel… Would you tell me more about this world?" Aragorn asked Rachel. "I need to know just how far from our home it is. Perhaps there is some way for us to return without the assistance of wizards."

Upon hearing Aragorn, Gimli stood up from the couch and trotted over, a plate of food still in his hands.

Rachel knew Middle Earth wasn't even the same world, and until today, she didn't even consider it could actually exist, so she definitely had no clue how they were going to get back. "Las Vegas is a city in Nevada… and Nevada is a state in America. Then there are six other continents."

"Continents?" Legolas asked, the word strange on his tongue.

"Er, I guess you could call them realms, or kingdoms, even though they don't all have kings. And there are different cities and countries within each realm."

"Then yours is a large world indeed," Aragorn noted. "Perhaps, if we could look down from a higher point, we could get a better sense of the surrounding areas."

Rachel shrugged. "I might be able to help you with that…"

* * *

"Is this right?" Pippin asked loudly over the Guitar Hero music. He was holding the guitar upside down, and playing half the buttons with his toes, but somehow, he was hitting every note… on Expert level.

"I guess that works," Ariel said bemusedly.

Meanwhile, Merry was fiddling furiously with a Rubik's cube. Ariel had tried to start them off easily, with some board games, but the hobbits had gone straight for Hungry Hungry Hippos, and then jumped around between air hockey, Guitar Hero, and generally just bouncing around. Ariel made a mental note not to give them any more cookies, and she looked up as Elizabeth and Sam walked in.

"He's fallen asleep," Elizabeth said, referring to Frodo. "What are you guys up to?"

"Everything," Ariel joked. "Here, will you stay with them for a moment? I'll be back." She left them and went downstairs, to find Legolas, Aragorn, and Rachel preparing to leave. "What's up?"

"I'm going to drive them over to Lone Mountain, so they can get a better view of things," Rachel explained. "I would take everyone, but I don't think they'll all fit."

Ariel nodded, knowing full well that there was only a small double seat they referred to as a 'bookshelf' in the back of Rachel's car, and then the driver's and passenger's seats. "Do you want me to stay here?"

Rachel shook her head. She didn't really want to drive with Aragorn and Legolas by herself, so it would be great if Ariel could come along- but it wouldn't be fair to Elizabeth. "Well, I wouldn't want to leave Elizabeth alone…"

"Not to worry; I'll be sitting right here you're gone, with my trusty axe in reach," Gimli assured them from his perch on the couch. "Not a single danger will get past while this dwarf still breathes. Besides, I've done more than enough hiking for my taste; and those shelves of food you have are looking very inviting, if you don't mind my exploring its depths until you return. Ah, and I believe Boromir is patrolling the outer perimeter," he added, gesturing to the back door. Boromir was surveying the neighbors' backyards over the fence.

"Help yourself to anything you'd like," Rachel offered, convinced. "I'll just be a minute." She went quickly upstairs to tell Elizabeth what was going on, and to get her sunscreen, hat, and good hiking boots. "Ready to go?" she asked as soon as she came back down.

"Lead the way, my lady," Aragorn said. As they walked out, Ariel winced at the sight of the countless muddy footprints and bootprints that decorated the entire hallway.

"Well… this is my car," Rachel said hesitantly, showing the red two-door five-seater to Legolas and Aragorn. "It's our means of transportation. I know it's going to be weird, but it's kind of complicated to explain how it works," she admitted.

"That is all right," Legolas told her.

Aragorn nodded in agreement. "The important thing is that we get to this mountain swiftly. I am sure there are many more wonders of your world that my eyes will just have to grow accustomed to."

They all clambered in, and Rachel backed out of the driveway. "Sorry it's so cramped back there," she apologized once they started driving. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, my lady," Legolas said simply. He seemed completely fine, even though there was hardly any room for his legs; but Ariel was hunched against the window on her side, trying not to accidentally brush against him.

"This mountain you speak of… It is the highest point around here?" Aragorn asked, to be sure.

"Yes. Red Rock and Mt. Charleston are bigger, but they're a lot farther away, and it costs money to hike there, and, um… Well, I don't want to leave Elizabeth alone for longer than we have to. I don't mean that I don't trust the hobbits, Boromir, and Gimli, but…"

"I know what you mean," Aragorn assured her. The hobbits could be kind of hard to handle, especially Merry and Pippin, and Gimli wasn't really very helpful with keeping them under control. Boromir, meanwhile, was a wild card. Since he was a man of honor, he wouldn't do anything bad, but he may not do anything that was particularly helpful, either.

Rachel hit a sharp turn at a yellow light, and Ariel went flying across the back, bumping roughly against Legolas.

"Sorry!" Rachel called back, glancing in the rear-view mirror.

In a slight daze, Ariel looked up to realize she was inches away from Legolas's face.

"Are you hurt?" Legolas asked, concern apparent in his blue eyes.

"Ubuh… Yu…" Ariel cleared her throat and did her best to straighten up, scooting back to the other side. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. "No..."

They reached Lone Mountain in good time, and Rachel parked on the west side of it. Everyone got out of the car, and she shouldered her backpack, which contained a few water bottles, sunscreen, a small first aid kit, and a little bit of trail mix.

"We'll just be a moment," she apologized as she and Ariel lathered on some sunscreen. Curious, Legolas picked up one of the bottles they weren't using and studied it.

"We should be able to make good time," Aragorn mused. "This seems like it will be an undemanding climb."

The girls finished with their UV protection, and Rachel put on a hat while Ariel slipped on some sunglasses.

"This way," Rachel said, leading them towards the nearest trail. Ariel glanced up at the side of the mountain, glad that they were actually using a trail. It must have been hard for the Fellowship to climb the many trail-less mountains in Middle Earth, since they had been loaded down with weapons, cloaks, and various other supplies.

It usually took the girls about an hour and a half to reach the top, but they secretly didn't want to seem slow in front of the two men, so they picked up the pace. Ariel and Rachel traded off as leader- Rachel went steadily up the clearest path, hardly ever slipping, while Ariel just hopped around and clambered over whatever rocks were in her way, occasionally getting poked by brambles and sharp boulders. Legolas and Aragorn would probably already be at the top, if they knew which way to go, since they were such accomplished hikers.

Finally, they reached the highest peak. Ariel sat down, exhausted, while Legolas hopped easily up to the highest rock that was closest to the edge. Aragorn shaded his eyes with his hand and surveyed the surrounding area. Rachel sat beside Ariel, and they shared some trail mix while the men discussed the lay of the land.

"What a unique structure," Aragorn mused, referring to the city's layout, which was visible from the top of Lone Mountain. Las Vegas's valley shape made it easy to see most of the crisscrossing and curving streets, the various housing complexes, and many other establishments; including restaurants, playgrounds, hospitals, theatres, fire departments, and more. Of course, to the two members of the Fellowship, they were merely buildings- they had no way of knowing what was what.

Legolas peered out farther than Aragorn's eyes, though keen for a human, could possibly see. "This valley is surrounded by mountains on all sides," he noted. "Beyond that, there is a great desert, and then another city, edged by the sea. On the other three sides of… Nevada, there is also desert, and more cities beyond that."

"And that is only the surrounding region," Aragorn said, more to himself than to Legolas. "This land is, perhaps even greater in size than Middle Earth itself; or at least, greater in populace and number of civilizations. Maybe… Maybe the sea connects somehow to Middle Earth."

"Unless we are in a completely separate realm," Legolas said quietly.

"How are they going to get home?" Ariel whispered to Rachel through a mouthful of trail mix. "Unless there are some wizards somewhere we don't know about… Hey, maybe Hogwarts is real too."

"Then we could get a Portkey to send them to Middle Earth," Rachel joked hopefully.

"Yeah… if only," Ariel sighed. They watched as the elf and the ranger pointed things out to each other. Maybe they were mapping out some kind of route.

"There- what's that?" Legolas exclaimed, gesturing somewhere far below. The girls stood up to join him and Aragorn.

"What's what?" Rachel asked, squinting. "Oh- I think I see it…" She pointed Ariel in the right direction, to look at something in the area near Rachel's house.

"Is that a… light?" Ariel asked. "It looks just like the one we saw when you guys appeared."

"Whatever it was, we must find out," Aragorn said, heading back towards the trail. "It may be our only chance of returning." The others followed him, climbing down as fast as they could without tumbling down the mountain.

Ariel paused at the top of a particularly steep rock, trying to figure out the best way down. Ahead, Rachel and Aragorn were already almost out of sight, deep in conversation. Legolas turned back, noticed that she wasn't following, and he leapt easily back to where she was.

"Lady Ariel? What is it?"

Ariel gulped, embarrassed. "Well, let's just say… I'm better at climbing mountains than descending them."

"Oh." Legolas considered that for a moment. "Do you need assistance?"

"No!" Ariel blushed and shook her head. "Nah, I'll be fine." She took a step… and slid on a loose rock, pitching forward. Legolas caught her by the waist and steadied her before she fell.

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe a little help would be nice…" Ariel smiled awkwardly up at him. Legolas held out his arm for her like a gentleman, and she laid her arm atop his, gripping his hand whenever she needed to. With his assistance, getting down the mountain was much easier, and faster, too. It was also rather nice, since she technically got to hold his hand.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Gimli looked up at what sounded like wood banging upon wood. "Aha… A foe! Let them come, I say." He hoisted one of his axes over his shoulder and exited the pantry, striding purposefully over to the front door. "Who is it, and what do you want? Let it be known that I am fully armed and dangerous!"

"That is most reassuring indeed, Master Dwarf," said a very familiar voice. Gimli narrowed his eyes and opened the door a crack. A tall figure stood there, clothed in dark cloaks and bearing a long wooden staff.

"How can I be sure that you're not the villainous Saruman, disguised, or one of his spies?" Gimli asked suspiciously.

"What does your heart tell you?" the stranger asked. On impulse, Gimli opened the door all the way. The man took down his hood, and revealed his face.

On the way back to her house, Rachel glanced in the rearview mirror. Ariel seemed a little bit more comfortable than she had been before- instead of being squished against the window, she was sitting a little closer to Legolas, and they were talking quietly.

"I cannot thank you enough for bringing us to the mountain," Aragorn said. "We may now be able to return to our land."

"It was my pleasure," Rachel told him. "That explosion of light we saw seemed to be very close to my house. The others might have even already noticed it."

"I can only hope we arrive there in time," Aragorn noted.

"We're almost there." Rachel turned the corner and pulled into her housing complex. The four of them peered around, looking for any sign of unnatural activity, but all seemed normal. Once they reached Rachel's house, they got out of the car and went inside.

"It can't be…" Legolas muttered, looking up. He was alert all of a sudden. Wordless, he and Aragorn hurried ahead of the girls to the living room, but then they relaxed. Seated at the table with a cup of tea was a tall wizard with a long grey beard and a twinkle in his eye. His staff was leaning against the back door, where Boromir was standing with his arms folded.

"Gandalf!" Ariel squealed, quickly turning it into a cough and hoping that no one had heard her. It would probably confuse them to no end if they found out that she and the girls already knew who Gandalf was.

"Ah, it is good to see you, my friends." Gandalf tipped his hat to them and stood.

"Gandalf… How came you here?" Aragorn asked, clapping him on the shoulder.

"It took me many days and nights… But I escaped from Saruman's clutches and studied the ancient, forgotten arts that brought you all here. Finally, I was able to construct an identical… portal, I believe it is called. And now, I am here."

"How can that be?" Legolas wondered aloud. "Not a full day has passed since we were sent to this place."

"Time is a mysterious magic," Gandalf said mystically. "It does not always occur in the same way in every place that exists. There are many worlds beyond our own."

Elizabeth, the four hobbits, and Gimli came in from the backyard, where she had been showing them the pool. "Oh, hi guys."

"You said that you were able to construct some kind of portal," Boromir recalled. "Is that what resulted in the flash of light?"

"Yes," Gandalf answered. "In fact, I can now create one at any time. So, we may return home just as soon as you are ready to leave."

There was a moment of silence while the news settled into everyone's minds.

"Excellent! I'd like to cleave me some orc-heads," Gimli said at last, breaking the quiet. "This has been a well-needed rest; but we must return and continue on our journey."

"Are you sure we can't stay for another night or so?" Sam asked, glancing wistfully at the microwave.

"As much as I would like to, we cannot," Aragorn said, his gaze lingering on Rachel. "Who knows what havoc Saruman and Sauron have been able to wreak while we were away."

"Gandalf, where will this portal of yours bring us? I'd hate to have to start walking from the beginning," Merry said. "We were pretty far along."

"If my calculations are correct, it should put us just out of range of where we were set upon by the White Wizard," Gandalf replied, stroking his beard. "I should conjure it outside, so that we do not risk damaging this lovely home."

"Will you come and see us off?" Frodo asked Elizabeth.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. Rachel and Ariel nodded in agreement. The three of them helped the Fellowship pack up their things, and provided them with a few foodstuffs for the road. At long last, everyone trooped outside and walked to the little park area where the travelers had first appeared.

"It's awfully quiet," Pippin remarked. Gandalf looked up uneasily at the sky- something wasn't right. Even the leaves on the trees weren't rustling.

"The clouds are still," Legolas noted, a tense look on his face. "And the birds are silent."

"What's that noise?" Sam said suddenly, looking up at the sky. Everyone paused to listen. It was the only sound that anyone could hear- a deep, quiet rumbling sound.

Rachel almost crashed into something, and her eyes widened when she realized what it was. There was a bird suspended in the air, mid-flight, as if it was frozen in time. "What…"

"It is the work of Saruman," Gandalf muttered under his breath. "Everyone, gather around me. Quickly. You too, girls." They crowded around Gandalf so that they could hear what he had to say. "It is as I feared. Saruman's witchcraft has followed us into this realm. All of time here has come to a stop, and my magic is not strong enough to fix it while we remain in this reality."

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked; panic bubbling up in her chest. "Is the entire planet at a stand-still? What are we supposed to do?"

"The only thing I can do is bring us back to Middle Earth. From there, I will have a better chance of finding a solution," Gandalf replied gently. "Though, I cannot promise you that I can find it right away. There is a much greater evil in our land that we must first take care of."

"Then everything here is frozen except us?" Elizabeth looked worriedly from Gandalf to Frodo, and then at the bird in the air. "Our families, all of our friends… What will happen to them?"

"I believe that they will remain in this suspended state until I counteract Saruman's sorcery," Gandalf told her. "They will not age, nor will any harm come to them. The spell may even extend to your whole universe; not just this one planet. But I believe also that I can return us to this exact point in time, upon our return."

"_Our_ return?" Rachel asked. "You mean, we're coming with you?"

"Many dangers plague our realm, my lady," Aragorn told her quietly, resting a hand on her shoulder. "But there are also places of safety and comfort. And we cannot simply leave you here, in this frozen world."

Ariel's hands were shaking. Legolas's gaze softened and he took both of her hands in his own, whispering some words of comfort in her ear.

"Don't worry- we'll protect you!" Pippin said gaily, as he and Merry each grabbed one of Elizabeth's hands. "We wouldn't have been chosen for this mission- quest- thing- if we weren't qualified adventurers, anyway."

"What say you, fair Rachel?" Aragorn asked; his hand still on Rachel's shoulder. She glanced around, her gaze meeting with first Elizabeth's, and then Ariel's. They could either remain as the only three un-suspended living things in existence for who knows how long, or they could travel to Middle Earth, fight evil, and find a way to save their planet. She knew what her decision was… and she saw that the same choice was clear in Ariel and Elizabeth's eyes.

They all knew what they had to do, and they all knew that they wouldn't regret it.


	2. Trapped

[******A/N:** This is the first of several sequels to my first story, The Three Girls. Each of them are based on the Extended Editions of the DVDs, and although most of the dialogue is directly from the script, I worked hard to write it into an interesting story that flows nicely; and there are plenty of twists, plot point additions, and original scenes, as well. Rest assured that this will be so much more than just a transcript of the movies. Rate/review!]

* * *

**Part II: A New Journey**

_Forced to travel to Middle Earth by some strange magic that has frozen their world, Ariel, Rachel, and Elizabeth must brave the dangers of Middle Earth and help the Fellowship complete their task before they can find a way to save their own home. All does not go according to plan…_

* * *

"Ah… We have arrived," Gandalf announced to the group as the portal's energy crackled and faded away. "So long as we stay clear of Saruman's domain, he should not be able to interfere in our travels any further. I have the ability to block his inter-dimensional magic from affecting us at a distance."

Everyone looked around to see that they were, indeed, in Middle Earth. Gimli knelt down and kissed the ground, then stood up quickly. Ariel turned slowly in a circle, drinking in her surroundings and the fact that she was actually in Middle Earth. It was like a dream come true. Rachel was simply blown away; and Elizabeth was filled with awe, too- but she couldn't wait to get back home.

"Blast. We have been set down at the bottom of Caradhras," Boromir noted grumpily. "It will take us twice the time to scale it now, and surely Saruman is lying in wait for us up there. We should make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city."

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard," Aragorn pointed out.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it!" Gimli insisted. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

Gandalf cleared his throat. He seemed to be considering something heavily. The three girls knew why he didn't want to go through the Mines, but of course they couldn't say anything. There was no telling what kind of chaos would be caused if they changed the story- they were already changing it considerably, just by being in Middle Earth.

"Let the ringbearer decide," he said finally. Frodo glanced at Sam worriedly.

"We cannot waste time deliberating," Boromir said heatedly.

"Frodo?" Gandalf pressed gently.

"We will go through the Mines of Moria," Frodo said after a moment.

Gandalf nodded. "So be it."

* * *

It grew darker as they followed the path that would lead them to the Mines. They passed through a mist-covered, rocky valley, and Gandalf took the opportunity to draw Frodo aside from everyone.

"Frodo, come and help an old man."

The hobbit came closer and held out an arm for support. Gandalf rested his hand lightly there. "How is your shoulder?"

"Better than it was," Frodo said hesitantly.

"And the Ring? You feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship… and I fear, from within."

"Who then do I trust?" Frodo asked sadly.

"You must trust to yourself. Trust your own strength."

"What do you mean?"

Gandalf shifted slightly as they walked. "There are many powers in this world for good or for evil. Some are greater than I am, and against some, I have not yet been tested."

Rachel glanced over at them, knowing full well what they were talking about. She didn't want to interrupt, though, so she just kept on hiking, and caught up to where her friends were walking. "Can you believe it?" she whispered to Elizabeth and Ariel as they tromped along, ahead of Gandalf and Frodo, but a little ways behind the others, out of earshot. "We're in _Middle Earth."_

"I know!" Ariel squealed quietly. "I can't wait to write about this, when I have a chance."

"It's amazing," Elizabeth agreed. "Although, do you think we'll really have to go through all of the danger and hardships that these guys went through in the movies?"

"We're about to find out," Rachel replied solemnly.

"I guess you're right... But why can't Gandalf find a way to fix Earth right away?" Elizabeth asked.

"It would probably be pretty disastrous if we tried to make them put our priorities before theirs," Ariel mused thoughtfully.

"Yeah..." Rachel nodded slowly, realization dawning on her. "The Fellowship's journey to destroy the Ring is probably a fixed point in time of Middle Earth's history. If we screw it up somehow, there's no telling what might happen. We have to do our best to let things happen as they're supposed to- without, you know, getting killed."

Elizabeth smiled sadly. "I understand. In that case, it's good that we already know what's supposed to happen."

Ariel nodded. "Yeah... We'll have to be strong, you guys- we can't expect them to be fully capable of keeping us safe." She lowered her voice, glancing around before continuing. "Just because most of them survive this story, doesn't mean we necessarily will. We've got to have 'constant vigilance'," she added, referencing another of her favorite movies.

"Ah! The Walls of Moria!" Gimli announced from up ahead. They all rounded the corner to find a great, sheer cliff face before them. It extended for a ways in a round-ish shape, and it cast dark shadows into the lake that lay beside it. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," he noted, tapping the stone with his axe.

"Yes, Gimli!" Gandalf said, nodding thoughtfully. "Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas muttered drolly. Ariel, the only one who heard him (since she pretty much stared at him dreamily whenever she had a chance), had to clap a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

Frodo stumbled slightly, and his foot slipped into the cold, murky waters of the lake for a moment. He glanced around anxiously as everyone approached the flat rock wall.

"Ah… Now let me see… Ithildin," Gandalf said aloud, brushing some dirt away to reveal patterns carved into the stone. He looked up to see the clouds fading slowly from around the moon. "It mirrors only starlight… and moonlight." As the moon was unveiled, the patterns on the stone began to shine with an otherworldly glow. Elvish writing stood out in an arch, among swirling patterns and designs. "It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'"

"It's really pretty," Elizabeth said, meaning the glowing runes on the door. Gimli nodded in agreement.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry piped up.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf raised his staff and faced the Doors. _"Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!"_

Nothing happened. Pippin grinned- it was quite funny to him that absolutely nothing had happened. Rachel and Ariel glanced at each other. Of course they knew the password, but they couldn't just say it. Elizabeth had only seen the first movie once and a half, so she didn't remember what the password was.

Confused, Gandalf tried again. _"Fennas Nogothrim, lastobeth lammen."_

Gimli grunted uncomfortably, and Pippin looked up at Elizabeth, whom he was standing near. "Nothing's happening."

Gandalf placed his hands against the wall and frowned. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of elves, men, and orcs…"

"What're you going to do, then?" Pippin asked loudly. Ariel resisted the urge to smile.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf exclaimed in exasperation. "And if that does not shatter them, and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

* * *

Everyone sat on the rocks or stood around while Gandalf kept trying to open the doors. _"Ando Eldarinwa…a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa…"_

Rachel glanced up when she heard a plopping noise. Concerned, she watched as Merry and Pippin started skipping rocks along the surface of the lake.

Luckily, Aragorn stopped them. "Do not disturb the water," he warned quietly. Then he moved over beside Rachel. "How fare you, my lady?"

"Well enough, I guess…" She picked at the rock she was sitting on with one finger and shivered. "It just takes some getting used to."

"Are you chilled? I should have thought of this before. I believe Sam has some extra cloaks in his pack," Aragorn said, waving the hobbit over. "You are hardly dressed for this weather… I am sorry I did not offer this sooner."

"It's okay," Rachel assured him. "I'm pretty much cold-blooded anyway." She gratefully accepted the cloak Sam handed her, and Aragorn helped her put it on as Sam gave cloaks to the other two girls, who were sitting closer to Gandalf, admiring the moon-runes.

"Oh… It's useless," Gandalf sighed, sitting beside Frodo, who was still studying the runes intently.

Boromir walked over to stand beside Aragorn, who was watching the water with concern. A few little ripples were growing in the center of the lake and were quickly travelling in the direction of the shore.

Frodo stood up suddenly. "It's a riddle!" he realized. "Speak 'Friend', and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

Gandalf looked up slowly. _"Mellon." _Ariel got the shivers when she heard him say that; it was one of her favorite Elvish words.

There was a giant cracking sound, and the stone doors swung open with a groan. Gandalf chuckled happily, and Gimli put away the pipe he had been smoking. Everyone got up and followed them inside the doors, where Gandalf pulled a crystal out of his pocket and set it atop his staff. Aragorn looked uneasily back at the lake before joining them.

Gimli glanced proudly up at Legolas. "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer- ripe meat off the bone!"

Gandalf blew on his staff's crystal, and it lit up, casting a bright light across the room.

"This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin," Gimli continued, "and they call it a mine- a mine!"

Boromir grunted in disgust, looking around. "This isn't a mine… it's a tomb!"

The rest of the Fellowship glanced around, realizing in horror that they were surrounded by dead corpses and skeletons. Rachel felt sick to her stomach- she had known what was coming, and usually blood and gore didn't bother her too much; but the sight was a lot grittier in real life than it had been in the movie.

"No…. NOOO!" Gimli shouted, running to a dwarf skeleton. Legolas pulled an arrow out of a long-dead body and instantly recognized it.

"Goblins!" he said in distaste, throwing it down and nocking an arrow of his own to his bow. Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords, and the girls and hobbits huddled together near the entrance to the Mines.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir ordered. "We should never have come here. Now, get out of here- get out!"

Frodo fell to the ground suddenly- a large tentacle was wrapped around his ankle, and it began to drag him towards the lake. "Agh!" Several more tentacles followed, and attacked everyone within reach. Ariel gasped as one coiled around her wrist, tugging at her, but Gimli chopped it off with a swing of his axe.

"Frodo! Frodo!" Merry and Pippin shouted. "Strider!" Sam yelled, pulling out his sword and slashing at the tentacle. "Get off him!" The hobbits dragged Frodo out of the way, and another tentacle slapped at Pippin. Thinking quickly, Elizabeth bashed the fleshy underside of the limb with a sharp rock, and it recoiled. Behind her, Gandalf fought off several more tentacles.

"Aragorn!" Merry called. He got knocked over as the beast grabbed Frodo again and pulled him out into the middle of the lake, dangling him in mid-air over its gaping mouth. "Strider!" Frodo yelled, his feet and arms flailing helplessly. Legolas fired a volley of arrows, but the tentacles held fast.

Aragorn, Boromir, and the others continued slashing at the squishy limbs, but more replaced the ones that were severed. Rachel had to pull one off of Gimli's leg as he hacked at another with his axe. Finally, Aragorn sliced the one that was holding Frodo just as the creature swung him closer to land, and Frodo fell into Boromir's arms.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf shouted, hefting his sword and cutting at a few last tentacles. Everyone raced after him, but Boromir, Aragorn, and Frodo were still struggling to get out of the water.

"Legolas!" Boromir yelled. The elf understood what he meant and fired directly at the creature's yawning maw. It groaned and moved back long enough for everyone to get through the doors, and then it reached for them, collapsing the stone doors over the entrance. When the debris and dust cleared, they were completely sealed inside.


	3. Into the Mines

"We now have but one choice," Gandalf said solemnly as his staff lit up once more. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard- there are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." He started down further into the cavern and began ascending an old set of stairs. "Quietly now; it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

They went on through several great caverns. Each cavern contained at least one narrow bridge, disused quarry, or various sets of abandoned ladders with chains connecting them to the rocks. Gandalf paused at the sight of several thin veins of sparkling white minerals that ran through the stones.

"The wealth of Moria is not in gold, or jewels, but Mithril." He brightened the light on his staff and held it out over a great chasm. The others looked in awe down at the glittering quantities of white stone. "Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him."

"Ah… That was a kingly gift," Gimli said reverently.

"Yes," Gandalf agreed. "I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire!"

Frodo gaped at him as they continued on their way. Elizabeth felt a little bit of vertigo when she looked down at the huge pits that spread out below them. As they continued walking, a set of steep, uneven stone steps almost sent Pippin sprawling back to the bottom. Boromir, Aragorn, and Legolas helped the girls and the hobbits ascend them without incident, and they soon reached a cave that split off into three different identical passageways.

Gandalf looked slowly around. "…I have no memory of this place."

Rachel smiled, thinking of the Internet meme that had been created from that very quote.

* * *

Merry sat on a rock that had a good view of Elizabeth and Ariel. He thought Rachel was very pretty, too, with her long blond hair and pale skin, but she was far too tall for him to have a chance with her. At least the other two's heights were under 6 feet- Rachel was pushing 6'1". The only one present who was taller than her was Aragorn.

Pippin leaned closer to his cousin. "Are we lost?"

Merry shook his head. "No."

"I think we are."

"Shh!" Sam whispered from his own rock-seat. "Gandalf's thinking."

"Merry!" Pippin called quietly.

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Too bad we don't have any more of those cookies," Merry sighed. "They were good."

Pippin glanced at his small pack hopefully. "Wait! Didn't the girls pack us a few things?"

"I think you may be right," Merry said, grinning. He and Pippin rummaged through their packs to find a neatly packed serving each of lemon chicken pasta, along with several pieces of naan bread.

"Excellent!" Pippin crowed, munching heartily.

Boromir looked over at them, shaking his head at the amount of noise they were making. Curious, Ariel sidled over to him. He may not have been her favorite character, but he was going to die sooner or later… and she had a rare chance to get to talk to him. It was so weird- he looked exactly like Sean Bean, and the others all looked like their respective actors, but they were clearly the actual characters. Tolkien may not have known what the actors who would eventually play his characters looked like, but apparently (in _this_ Middle Earth, at least) the characters basically _were_ the actors… except not.

"Um. Boromir," she began awkwardly. He glanced at her, slightly confused.

"Yes?"

She opened her mouth, suddenly blanking. Ariel had had a million things she'd considered saying, but they all left her head at the same moment. "Uh." She coughed, trying to think of something else. "That's a cool shield."

He glanced at his shield, which was resting by his pack, and then back at her. "…Thank you. It is a unique design."

"May I have a closer look?" Ariel asked. She decided to just go along with it, even though she should have come up with a better conversation starter.

"Fine." Boromir watched as she knelt closer to his shield, examining the fine craftsmanship. "The seven stars are a symbol of Gondor's noble heritage," he said after a moment. He was secretly very proud of the circular shield.

"Wow. You must be a skilled warrior," Ariel mused aloud.

"I suppose I am." Boromir smiled slightly. Even though he didn't approve of bringing these girls along, since they were just three more people he would have to protect and share food with... he supposed that, maybe, they weren't _so_ bad.

* * *

Frodo shivered uneasily, and glanced down towards the dark tunnel's pit. He gasped when he saw something crawling down there, and hurried over to Gandalf, who was sitting with a pipe in his hand.

"There's something down there," Frodo warned.

Gandalf nodded. "It's Gollum."

"Gollum!"

"He's been following us for three days."

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dur?!"

"Escaped… or was set loose. And now the Ring has drawn him here." Gandalf raised his eyebrows at Frodo. "He won't ever be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story."

Frodo tilted his head in curiosity.

"Yes, he was once called," Gandalf continued, "before the Ring found him. Before it drove him mad."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance," Frodo said softly.

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and many that die, deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgment… Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet; for good or ill, before this is over." Gandalf watched as Frodo glanced back at Gollum. The gangrel creature slipped away into the shadows. "The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

"I wish the Ring had never come to me… I wish none of this had happened," Frodo said sadly, his shoulders slumping.

"So do all who live to see such times- but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it… and that is an encouraging thought."

"Won't we have to tell the girls about it sometime, if they are to be traveling with us for a time?" Frodo asked, his gaze flickering over to where Rachel, Ariel, and Elizabeth were sitting.

"Something tells me they already know," Gandalf said, with a twinkle in his eye. "Ah! It's that way."

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." He led them through the right passageway, which brought them out into a large chamber, full of many arches and columns that rose all the way from the ground to the roof. "Let me risk a little more light…" He held up his staff and let it shine brightly over the cavern. "Behold, the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!"

Frodo gasped in awe at the sight of a vast roof that was miles above their heads, supported by many mighty pillars of stone. It was an expansive, empty hall with walls as smooth as glass and black as night.

"Well, there's an eye opener, and no mistake!" Sam said aloud. Even Legolas felt respect for the greatness of the room, despite his general disdain for most Dwarf-made things.

Further down the hall, there was a smashed wooden door with arrows buried in it. In front of it lay two goblin skeletons. At the sight of them, Gimli rushed ahead and into the room.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called to no avail.

The dwarf was the first to see the contents of the vast empty chamber. It was lit by a pale shaft of light, beaming in through a small hole near the roof. Dwarf and Goblin skeletons alike lay strewn about the room. In the far corner sat a stone well, and in the middle of the chamber was a stone table topped with a great slab of white stone. Gimli fell to his knees in defeat as the others followed him inside.

"No… No… Oh, no," he sobbed dreadfully. "Nooo!"

"Here lies Balin, Son of Fundin… Lord of Moria," Gandalf quietly read the inscription on the tablet. "He is dead, then. It is as I feared." He handed his staff and hat to Pippin, carefully lifted a tattered, slashed book from the hands of a Dwarven skeleton, and opened it, the pages cracking and breaking with every motion. As he did so, Legolas moved closer to Aragorn.

"We must move on. We cannot linger," he warned in a whisper. Ariel heard what he said and gulped, glancing over at Rachel and Elizabeth. They all knew what would be coming next.

_"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall: we have barred the gates... but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes... drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no one save us? They are coming,"_ Gandalf read aloud.

An abrupt clattering noise interrupted him. Pippin had ventured too close to the well and accidentally knocked a precariously balanced skeleton's head into the pit. He winced, and the rest of the skeleton followed, as well as the bucket and metal chains that were attached to it, resulting in an even louder noise than before. Merry grabbed him before he fell in, too.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf hissed angrily. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He set down the book and snatched his belongings away from Pippin in a huff.

He stopped at the sound of a loud boom that rose from the depths. It was followed by another boom that rolled continuously in the deep like a monstrous drum. A horn blasted somewhere nearby, and other horns answered it. Those sounds were accompanied by snarls, shrieks, and the pitter-patter of running feet.

Sam glanced worriedly at Frodo's belt. "Mr. Frodo!"

The hobbit scrabbled at his sword and pulled it partly out of the sheath. Its blade was glowing blue like never before.

"Orcs!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Get back!" Aragorn told the hobbits while they shakily drew their little swords. "Stay close to Gandalf. You too, girls." He and Boromir sprang towards the doors. Boromir stuck his head out for a moment and almost got an arrow in the eye before they managed to slam and bolt the doors, barring them with several old Dwarven weapons scattered about the room. "They have a cave troll," he grunted rather unhappily. Goblins began hacking at the wooden doors, speedily creating several holes and cracks.

"Can any of you use a bow?" Boromir asked urgently. Ariel raised her hand gingerly, and he tossed her the one he had (which he rarely used, anyway- Boromir preferred fighting with a sword), along with a full quiver. Ariel fumbled with the arrows while Merry and Pippin handed Rachel and Elizabeth each identical Dwarvish swords they picked up from the ground.

Legolas and Aragorn fired well-aimed arrows at the rapidly growing openings, where they managed to take down several of the goblins. Ariel did her best to aid them- a lot of her shots were more successful than she thought they would be. She probably would have done better if she weren't nervous and frightened for her life. Rachel and Elizabeth flanked the hobbits, near Gandalf, and Boromir stood ready by the doors with his sword.

Gimli brandished two large axes and hopped up onto the white stone tomb. "Let them come!" he snarled. "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

The doors busted open with a crash, and a mix of orcs and goblins poured into the room. Gimli immediately buried his axes into two goblins' heads, and Aragorn and Boromir charged forward with their swords. Legolas's hands were a blur as he fired arrows throughout the room. Gandalf stayed near the two girls and the hobbits (who were all actually taking care of themselves quite well) with his staff and blade, and Ariel backed up until she was standing with them as well, firing as many arrows as she could.

The cave troll, a large beast with scaly blue-grey skin, burst into the room, hindered only slightly by the chains around its thick neck, and lumbered straight towards Sam, who was closest to it. Legolas peppered it with arrows, but it just picked them out angrily. The troll swung its club with a roar, and smashed it down, but Sam dove and rolled between its legs before he could get hit. It turned around and bellowed madly, lifting a foot to squash him.

Aragorn and Boromir seized its chain from behind and pulled it back, away from Sam. It turned and smacked Boromir clear across the room, right into the path of a goblin with a wicked-looking sword. Boromir lay there, dazed, but before the goblin could stab him, Rachel jumped forward and lopped its head off with a swordstroke. The troll then proceeded to wave its club around, clobbering goblins without even noticing what it was doing.

The troll went after Gimli, who was still fighting atop the grave, and Merry and Pippin grabbed Frodo, pulling him to safety behind a stone pillar. When it couldn't smash Gimli, the troll figured out how to use its chain as a whip and whirled it at Legolas, who had climbed to higher ground so he could shoot from above.

Legolas ducked each swing of the chain, which got wrapped around a stone pillar and held fast. In a split second, the elf ran easily over the chain and onto the troll's neck, where he was able to fire an arrow directly into its head before he had to jump off.

Sam found himself backed against a pillar, surrounded, with his sword in one hand and a frying pan in the other. Desperately, he swung the pan at the nearest goblin, smacking it clear in the face. It keeled over; surprised, Sam repeated the move and hit another goblin, which also fell.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," he muttered. Elizabeth wound up near him, and they clobbered goblins together; her with a little Dwarf-sword, and him with a frying-pan.

Frodo was having worse luck, since the troll had turned its attention to him and his cousins. It bellowed in their faces and smashed its club down, giving them barely enough time to jump apart- Merry and Pippin went one way, and Frodo went the other, ducking behind a pillar. The troll turned to him, and Frodo inched around the pillar, staying behind it while the creature searched for him.

Aragorn noted his dilemma and started fighting his way towards him. Frodo stood stock still, heart hammering, hoping that the troll had gone away, since it was no longer tromping around and around the pillar.

Then it appeared suddenly and roared with a rank stench in his face, specks of troll spit flying. It grabbed him by the feet and began dragging him out from his hiding spot.

"Aragorn! Aragorn!" Frodo yelled. He managed to cut the troll's finger, which resulted in him getting dropped to the ground. The troll picked up a large hammer and raised it over its head, ready to bring it down upon Frodo, but Aragorn leapt in and stabbed it in the belly with a long, thick Dwarven spear he found. Merry and Pippin clambered up to a ledge and threw chunks of stone and rocks at its head while it snarled, knocking Aragorn aside with a sweep of its hand.

The ranger's head hit the stone wall hard, and he fell, unconscious. Frodo scrambled over and shook Aragorn frantically in an effort to wake him up, but had to roll away when the troll stabbed at him with the spear that had been in its belly. Frodo slammed against the stone wall and turned fearfully, with nowhere to run. The spear caught him square in the midsection, and he grunted with pain.

Gandalf glanced up suddenly, as if he felt it, and Merry and Pippin stared in horror for one terrible moment. Then the two of them, yelling, jumped onto its back from their ledge and started stabbing its neck and shoulders.

Frodo slumped over the spear, unable to hear Sam calling his name. The fighting increased in speed, and most of the goblins were dispatched quickly. Aragorn and Boromir finished them off with Rachel and Elizabeth while Gimli ran towards the troll, hacking at its legs as it threw Merry off its back. Gandalf rushed in and sliced at its belly, and Legolas and Ariel fired a seemingly endless volley of arrows.

Pippin plunged his sword into the back of its neck one last time, which made it tilt its head back in pain. Legolas fired at its exposed throat, and the troll bellowed a final time, bleeding from its mouth, before collapsing and sending Pippin flying. The hobbit landed with a crash onto the ground, but was all right.

Everyone went towards Frodo, and Aragorn got there first. "Oh, no," he breathed, resting a hand on the hobbit's back and rolling him over. Frodo suddenly coughed and took a shuddering breath.

"He's alive," Sam cried out, relieved. Gandalf let out the breath he had been holding, and Elizabeth sighed thankfully. Frodo glanced around anxiously, clutching a hand to his chest. "I'm all right. I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead," Aragorn said in astonishment. "That spear would've skewered a wild boar!"

Gandalf raised an eyebrow. "I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." His suspicions were confirmed when Frodo opened his shirt to reveal a glittering shirt of mail, finely wrought and beautifully designed.

"Mithril," Gimli exclaimed in wonder. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

The deep drums began to thunder again; although the small chamber was now emptied of enemies, they heard the squeals of more approaching goblins. Gandalf lifted his staff. "To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" He led them back out into the Dwarrowdelf chamber, and started towards a distant door. "This way!"

Before they could get very far, goblins by the score began scuttling down the stone pillars and out of cracks in the floor like cockroaches and had them surrounded within seconds. The Fellowship automatically shifted into a defensive stance, with the warriors on the outside of the circle, and the girls and hobbits within.

Just as the goblin horde swarmed in to attack, a deafening roar echoed through the hall. A fiery shadow flickered into view, and the goblins ran away, shuffling back the way they had come. Gimli chuckled, thinking that they were afraid of him and his companions, but Gandalf knew better.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked in a low tone.

"A Balrog…" Gandalf's voice started out as a whisper and rose in volume. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. RUN! Quickly!"

* * *

They ran as fast as they could to the next chamber, which led to the top of a dizzying staircase and an abrupt edge. Boromir reached it first and almost tumbled over into the pit, but Legolas moved quickly and locked his arms around him, pulling him back.

Behind them, Gandalf clasped Aragorn's shoulder. "Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near." The ranger hesitated, locking eyes with Gandalf. He saw a glimmer of something he thought he would never see in the wizard's eyes… Fear. "Do as I say," Gandalf continued. "Swords are no more use here."

At that, Aragorn ran on ahead, and led the rest of them on, with Gandalf at the rear. They stopped at the edge of a treacherous gap where the expansive stone staircase that stretched across the fiery chasm had been broken in two. Legolas leapt effortlessly across, and held out his arms for the next person. Ariel made the jump almost as easily, and Legolas caught her steadily by the waist, even though she landed solidly and didn't need his help. Their eyes met for a split second. Gandalf went next, and then an enemy arrow whistled past him, clattering at the hobbits' feet while more arrows followed the first.

Legolas fired quickly back at the enemy, and Ariel hurried to do the same while the other two girls jumped across, assisted by Gandalf, who caught them safely. Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and jumped across- as he pushed off, a little more of the ledge crumbled away. Aragorn picked Sam up and threw him to Gandalf, who helped him to regain his balance. Gimli stepped forward on his own, waving off Aragorn's offer.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" he insisted, making the leap himself. While he did so, Aragorn pulled out his own bow and shot at some of the goblins. Gimli landed with his weight back and his heels slipping off the edge of the stairs, and Legolas reached out, grabbing onto the only thing he could. "Not the beard!" Gimli shouted, even though it was his saving grace.

Even more chunks of the stairs tumbled down into the abyss, and Frodo and Aragorn had to leap backwards lest they fall themselves. The distance was now greater than they could possibly jump. Gandalf shouted something to them that they couldn't hear. "Steady," Aragorn whispered to Frodo. Just then, a roar from the approaching Balrog shook the entire room, causing great chunks of stone to break off and fall all around them. A piece crashed down behind them, separating their small section from the other end of the stairs so that they basically floated in the middle, supported by nothing but the stones directly beneath them.

The rocks under their feet cracked and groaned, and the stairs tilted, leaning them dangerously to one side. Aragorn stepped in the other direction, and it shifted that way. "Lean forward!" he told Frodo, who immediately did so. Their weight brought their part of the stairs crashing forward to the rest of the group, who caught them. No sooner had their feet left the chunk of stone than it crashed down into the flaming darkness.

They all began sprinting again, towards the bridge which led to the exit and was finally in sight. Gandalf paused at the sound of another roar. Out of the flames the Balrog leapt forth. It was a horned demon wreathed in shadows and flame, with giant wings of darkness, and its massive stature was greater than that of fifty cave trolls. The beast wielded a great sword and a crackling whip of many spiked thongs.

It pursued them down the enormous hall, breathing hot, rancid breaths with every bellow. They finally reached the narrow, treacherous bridge and raced across. Everyone made it and continued on up the last staircase except for Gandalf, who barely reached the middle of the bridge before the Balrog caught up to them.

He turned with his sword and staff in hand as the Balrog rose up from the pit, bellowing and emitting flames. "You cannot pass!" he yelled.

Frodo stared back in horror. "Gandalf!"

As if in defiance, the Balrog drew itself up to its full height and burst into more flames.

"I am a servant of the secret fire; wielder of the flame of Anor," Gandalf continued on. "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!"

The beast roared and struck down at him with its giant, flaming sword. Gandalf's staff blocked the blow with a blast of light, shattering the enemy's weapon into many molten fragments. "Go back to the shadow!" It jumped onto the bridge and pulled out a whip made of bright flames, cracking it fearsomely. "You… shall not… PASS!" Gandalf shouted terribly. With his last reserves of strength, Gandalf raised his staff and brought it down on the bridge with a resounding crash.

A blinding flash of white flames erupted from the impact, and Gandalf's staff shattered along with the bridge beneath the Balrog's feet. The beast tried to move forward, but roared angrily as it fell into the pit, its dark whip cracking and lashing through the air. Gandalf stood trembling at the edge of the bridge. Right as he turned to follow the others, the Balrog's whip curled up again and snaked around Gandalf's foot. He was dragged backwards to the chasm, barely holding on with his fingertips.

"GANDALF!" Frodo's voice rang out in his desperate cry as Boromir struggled to hold him back. Ariel felt tears springing to her eyes as the wizard scrabbled with his fingers in one last attempt.

"Fly, you fools," he whispered. Then he was gone.

"Nooooo!" Frodo screamed out. Aragorn stared out at the pit in numb disbelief, moving only when Boromir yelled his name, but still, time seemed to move in a blur. Boromir had to pick Frodo up and carry him out of there as they ran toward the final archway and out into the daylight.

Once they were far enough out on the stony mountainside in the open air, the four hobbits sank to the ground, their legs giving out as they sobbed in despair. Pippin lay down, shaking with sorrow, and Merry knelt beside him, tears streaming down his grimy face. Gimli was shouting and straining against Boromir, who had to hold him back after setting Frodo down. Sam held his head in his hands, and Legolas gazed out at the sky. Rachel, Elizabeth, and Ariel stood together in a clump, shivering and crying silently.

Aragorn wiped his sword and surveyed the scene. "Legolas, get them up," he insisted. The elf looked at him with a dazed expression, and then moved to where Merry and Pippin were, shaking them gently.

Boromir stared at him in disbelief. "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!"

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien," Aragorn said firmly. "Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli... Get them up. On your feet, Sam," he said, helping the young hobbit to stand. "Frodo?"

He was stumbling away from the group in the wrong direction.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called. Frodo paused and looked back at him without really seeing.


	4. The Lady of the Wood

The forest of Lothlorien was vast and quiet, though not in a particularly eerie way. The trees bore golden leaves and silvery-brown trunks, and seemed to whisper with age. The delicate carpet of the forest was strewn with yellow flowers and fallen leaves, and the trees varied greatly in height and width.

Gimli looked around nervously and nodded to the hobbits. "Stay close, young hobbits… They say a Sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell…"

Before Gimli was even finished with his warning, Frodo heard a strange female voice resonate in his head. "_Frodo…"_

"And are never seen again!" Gimli said in a huff. "Best be on your guard," he added, addressing the girls. "She can even bewitch females, although I've heard it's not quite so easy as trapping the menfolk."

"Why is that?" Elizabeth asked, a second before she realized what he meant. "Oh. Right."

"_Your coming to us is as the footsteps of doom,_" the lady's voice continued in Frodo's head. He looked around for its source, but saw nothing. "_You bring great evil here, Ringbearer._"

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam noticed Frodo's troubled expression.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily," Gimli continued boldly. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" As soon as the words left his mouth, he found himself staring up the shaft of an Elven arrow.

The whole Fellowship was instantly surrounded by Elves armed with bows. Just as quickly, Legolas had an arrow strung and aimed, even though they were outnumbered. The one who seemed to be their captain, a tall fellow with pale blond hair, stepped forward, shooting Gimli a look of condescension.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," he said aloofly. At a glance from Aragorn, Legolas lowered his bow, but still held it at the ready. Ariel's fingers tightened over the bow she held, but she knew she couldn't fire faster than them; besides, the elves weren't going to hurt them- unless the story was about to change.

"Aragorn! These woods are perilous," Gimli stated bluntly. "We should go back."

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood," Haldir said, addressing all of them. "You cannot go back." His gaze shifted over the group until his eyes met Frodo's. "Come."

They had no choice but to follow Haldir and his men farther into the forest. They walked in silence until they reached the elves' watchtower of sorts, which was perched among the trees. Once they were there, Haldir greeted Legolas more properly.

_"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion," _he said in Elvish.

Legolas replied likewise. _"Govannas vîngwennen le, Haldir o Lórien."_

Haldir glanced at the weary, dirty group, his gaze lingering curiously on the three girls. Once he moved away, Ariel translated quietly for Rachel and Elizabeth. She remembered the subtitles of the lines Haldir had said in the movie, and she understood Elvish well enough to give a loose, fairly accurate translation.

"_Haldir said, 'Welcome, Legolas, son of Thranduil,'"_ Ariel whispered. _"Then Legolas said, 'Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien.'"_

Haldir nodded to Aragorn. "_A, Aragorn in Dúnedain. Istannen le ammen,_" he said, touching a hand to his own heart.

"'_Ah, Aragorn of the Dunedain. You are known to us',"_ Ariel muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

"_Haldir_," Aragorn acknowledged.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves," Gimli huffed out. He wasn't standing close to Ariel, so he hadn't heard her translations. "Speak words we can all understand!"

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir said curtly in the Common tongue.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" he countered. "_Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!_" he said in Dwarvish. Ariel kept her mouth closed- she didn't want to point out that Gimli had just said, 'I spit upon your grave'.

Aragorn grimaced and smacked Gimli's shoulder. "_That_ was not so courteous," he admonished. Thankfully, Haldir did not know what Gimli really said. He passed everyone else and paused in front of the girls.

"Greetings, young ones," he said softly. "You have traveled a great distance."

"_Ta naa saesa omentien lle, heru en amin," _Ariel said, almost without thinking. She had spent long hours studying Elvish dictionaries and thesauruses on the Internet. Her eyes widened when she realized she had just spoken Elvish to an actual elf, and she curtsied awkwardly, averting her eyes. She really hoped she had used proper Elvish grammar, and whatnot. "Um. It is a pleasure meeting you, my lord."

Haldir chuckled slightly in surprise. "Ah- a friend of the Elves. You and your friends are welcome here."

Aragorn drew Haldir aside and started asking him for his help. While they conversed, Boromir sat down across from Frodo, who rested on a small wooden chair.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain," Boromir said quietly. "Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo… Don't carry the weight of the dead."

Haldir swept over and interrupted them. "You will follow me."

* * *

They trooped again through the forest and came upon a hilltop that overlooked the realm of Lothlorien. Elizabeth gasped in awe, and even Gimli was impressed by what lay before them.

South of their location, another, larger hill rose among the trees. A great number of ancient, beautiful Mallorn trees grew upon the hill, grouped together to support an intricately designed city nestled in their canopies. The city itself glowed with green, gold, and silver in the light of the afternoon's sun. To the east ran the pale blue river Anduin, which resembled a simple silk ribbon at such a distance away.

"Caras Galadhon; the heart of Elvendom on earth," Haldir said, his chest swelling with pride. "Realm of the lord Celeborn, and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

They were brought to the royal chamber, which was in the largest, highest gathering of trees. The walls were green and silver, the golden roof glowed with a natural sheen, and the trunk of the Mallorn rose in the center of the room, tapered because it was near the top of the tree. A spiral staircase, wound around the trunk, descended down into the lower chambers.

Two heavenly figures descended down a small flight of stairs to greet their guests. The Lord Celeborn had a timeless, ageless face, and silvery-blond hair that rested perfectly on his shoulders.

Lady Galadriel seemed to glow from within. She wore a pure white gown and had a silver circlet upon her fair brow. Aragorn bowed his head, and the hobbits stared at the two of them in wonder and amazement.

"The enemy knows you have entered here," Celeborn said, his voice ringing out. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." His gaze traveled over the group. "Nine there were that set out from Rivendell, and three new faces brought you to twelve... But only eleven there are here. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him: I can no longer see him from afar."

Galadriel's blue eyes gazed into Aragorn's brown ones. "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land," she whispered. "He has fallen into shadow…" She glanced at Legolas, who looked up at her with sorrow.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame… A Balrog of Morgoth," Legolas told them. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

Gimli glanced at the floor. He felt as though he were partly to blame for Gandalf's fate.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life," Galadriel said. "We do not yet know his full purpose." She looked at Gimli, who sighed forlornly. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-Dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin," she said gently, "for the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Her gaze moved onto Boromir, who was shivering and found it hard to meet her eyes. He looked up once, and then gasped out a small sob before looking away again.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn asked gravely. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife," Galadriel said. "Stray but a little, and it will fail, to ruin of all. Yet hope remains… While the company is true." She glanced at Sam warmly. "And hope remains, also, for the restoration of your home," she said, gazing at Elizabeth, Rachel, and Ariel. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep among us."

_"Welcome, Frodo,_" she spoke into the hobbit's mind before she was finished talking. He realized it was her voice he had heard in the forest. "_One who has seen the Eye!_"

* * *

Aragorn looked up from his sword, which he was sharpening, when Legolas walked into their guest quarters holding a silver pitcher of water. The elf looked up at the arches in the trees, listening to the mourning song that was being sung. "A lament for Gandalf," he said.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near." Legolas turned sadly and went on, towards some other chamber. Ariel fidgeted nervously for a second before getting up to follow him.

"Bet they don't mention his fireworks," Sam said forlornly. "Should be a verse about them." Pippin glanced at him from where he lay. Sam stood up suddenly. "The finest rockets ever seen, they'd burst in stars of blue and green. For after thunder, silver showers came falling like a, a… rain of flowers. Oh, that doesn't do them justice at all," he muttered, sitting back down.

"I thought that was really good," Elizabeth offered kindly. "What if you added, 'They'd soar into the sky so bright, and fill your heart with shining light'?"

"I like that," Pippin said sadly.

Aragorn elbowed a sleeping Gimli hard in an effort to quiet the dwarf's snores, then stood and walked over to where Boromir was sitting, alone at the roots of a tree. He glanced around, noticing discreetly that Rachel looked very much like an elegant Elven lady in the grey Elvish dress she had changed into.

"Take some rest," he said to Boromir. "These borders are well protected."

"I will find no rest here," Boromir said bitterly. "I heard her voice inside my head… she spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, 'Even now, there is hope left'. But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope."

Aragorn sat next to Boromir as he continued. "My father is a noble man, but… his rule is failing, and our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right, and I would do it- I would see the glory of Gondor restored." Boromir gazed up into the trees. "Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver, its banners caught high in the morning breeze… Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the white city… long ago," Aragorn said quietly.

"One day," Boromir said, confidence rising, "our paths will lead us there, and the tower guards shall take up the call, 'the Lords of Gondor have returned'." He smiled proudly at Aragorn, who did as well. His own smile faded when Boromir looked away.

* * *

Legolas set down the pitcher on a carved table and stood alone in a quiet chamber, looking out over a silver balcony at a small waterfall that trickled over one of the larger tree trunks. The only sound besides the water was the elves' gentle lament for Gandalf. The ambient blue and white lights created a soothing atmosphere, but they did little to lessen his sadness.

The elf looked up when he heard someone come into the room. It was Ariel. She was wearing one of the simple white dresses lent to her by the elves- it was a little long on her, since most elves were tall, but nice nonetheless.

"Hello," she greeted him, pausing before she drew too close. "I was… wondering where you went."

Legolas looked away from her and out over the balcony again. "Even elves need time to grieve," he said softly.

"Yeah… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have followed you." Ariel turned to go.

"No, it's… all right. Stay, please."

Ariel complied and walked over to the balcony. She tripped on the hem of her dress, and would have gone tumbling into the waterfall if Legolas didn't catch her- which he did.

She turned bright red. "I am so sorry." As soon as he steadied her, she backed away a respectful distance. "Sorry."

"Don't worry." Legolas's pale hands traced a pattern ingrained into the silver balcony. Ariel watched him soundlessly before looking out at the waterfall.

_"Ennas esse anui estel,"_ she said quietly. Legolas turned his head to look at her- she was still watching the waterfall.

"_There is always hope_," he translated softly. "That is something I needed to hear. Your Elvish is quite good… is it a common language, on your world?"

Ariel smiled slightly. "Not exactly. I actually don't know many people who speak it- and I only know several phrases and words."

"Oh." Legolas was quiet for a moment. "Well… then you are not so common, yourself."

Ariel gulped, glancing over at the handsome elf. Had that been a compliment? He was still looking at her, too. Their eyes stayed locked for an endless moment.

"Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything," Gimli said abruptly from the doorway. "I'm just trying to find where they keep the food."

"Interrupt what?" Ariel said nervously. "Nothing! Um, nothing, is being interrupted- uh- I'll just go now." She scurried out of the room and headed back to wherever the others were.

"I get this strange feeling that I make her uncomfortable," Legolas said thoughtfully to his Dwarf companion after she was gone. "Have I done or said anything offensive?"

Gimli shrugged. "You'll have to figure that out on your own, laddie."

* * *

Rachel looked up when Ariel rejoined them, looking a bit flustered. "Something wrong?"

"Erm, nope. Nope." Ariel sat in a far corner of the room, facing away from everyone.

Rachel shrugged, not wanting to bother her, and instead went over to where Elizabeth was. "This Elvish dress is so comfortable, even _I _like wearing it," she joked. It was a commonly known fact among her friends that she didn't wear dresses unless she absolutely had to. "It's lighter than air."

"Yeah, they're really nice," Elizabeth agreed distantly. She was looking out at the gently lit trees that extended all over above them. "This whole place is breathtaking."

"Yeah… Hey." Rachel poked her gently. "Elizabeth, everything's going to be okay. If time can be frozen, it can be unfrozen. And if we were able to get here, we'll be able to get back."

"I know… I believe that," Elizabeth admitted. "And I really do love being here, and I loved watching the movies- but it's just that I don't know as much about everything as you and Ariel do. I'm afraid of messing something up."

"You won't mess anything up… You're too awesome!" Rachel exclaimed, wrapping her in a hug. Elizabeth giggled softly as Rachel continued. "And besides, if we do accidentally change anything, I think it will just add awesomeness to the story."

"I hope you're right," Elizabeth murmured.

* * *

[**A/N:** Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Let me know what you think in a review :)]


	5. The Mirror

Night fell quietly. The moon cast an ambient light into the tree-dwellings of the elves, and everyone collapsed into a peaceful, much-needed rest. Everyone: except Frodo. He turned uncomfortably on his sleeping roll, and woke with a start- just in time to see a glowing white figure pass through the room. Entranced, Frodo stood and immediately followed Galadriel.

She passed into a gentle glade garden and filled a silver pitcher with water that trickled down from a little stream, pausing in front of a shallow silver basin upon an ornate stand.

Galadriel turned towards Frodo. "Will you look into the mirror?"

Frodo took a hesitant step forward. "What will I see?"

Galadriel began to pour the water into the basin. "Even the wisest cannot tell… For the mirror shows many things. Things that were, things that are… and some things that have not yet come to pass."

She stepped back as Frodo approached the basin. He looked into it, and the waters began to swirl, forming clear images that projected into his mind. At first, he saw only his reflection- but it shifted and became a vision of Legolas, then Merry and Pippin, and then Sam. Frodo felt a pang of guilt. It swirled and turned into Ariel and Rachel fighting orcs together, and then Elizabeth by herself, looking alone and lost, with grimy tears streaking down her face. Then, it changed completely. The Green Dragon Inn appeared in the ripples as bright and cheerful as always. Suddenly, flames exploded out of the windows and doors, and orcs stomped around lashing whips at the people of Bree.

Frodo gasped, his eyes widening. A line of hobbits was being driven to a mill full of machinery by whip-wielding orcs and goblins beneath a gloomy grey sky. Slowly, the Eye of Sauron filled the whole mirror. The Ring hanging from Frodo's neck began to draw him closer to the water. Steam curled up from the basin as Sauron whispered to Frodo in a dark tongue. Terrified, Frodo grabbed the Ring and jerked back, landing on his back in the grass.

"I know what it is you saw… for it is also in my mind." Galadriel's voice echoed into Frodo's mind, and her lips weren't moving. It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking: it is already begun. He will try to take the Ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one, it will destroy them all."

Frodo stood up and held the Ring in his palm, replying with his thoughts. _"If you ask it of me… I will give you the One Ring."_

She approached Frodo and placed her quivering hand over the Ring. Her appearance began to change- her skin and dress darkened, and she seemed to grow in size. Suddenly, she towered higher over Frodo than before; her now-ragged dress flowing in a bursting gale, her eyes sunken into dark hollows, and her arms were flung out and up at her sides. Her hair billowed ominously around her as the entire glade darkened to an underwater shade of green.

"In place of a Dark Lord, YOU WOULD HAVE A QUEEN!" Galadriel bellowed. "NOT DARK, BUT BEAUTIFUL AND TERRIBLE AS THE DAWN! TREACHEROUS AS THE SEA!"

Frodo backed away, frightened for his life.

"STRONGER THAN THE FOUNDATIONS OF THE EARTH! ALL SHALL LOVE ME, AND DESPAIR!"

Galadriel shook terribly, and just as suddenly as her first transformation, she returned to normal; as did the garden. Face pale, she breathed heavily, staring at Frodo, who stared back at her. Galadriel's breath calmed, and she glanced away, relieved.

"I pass the test. I will diminish, and go into the West… and remain Galadriel."

Frodo gulped, staring down at the Ring. "I cannot do this alone."

Galadriel glanced down at the ring upon her own finger. "You are a Ring bearer, Frodo. To bear a Ring of power is to _be _alone." She lifted up her hand. "This is Nenya, the Ring of Adamant; and I am its Keeper." Her eyes bore into Frodo's. "This task was appointed to you; and if you do not find a way, no one will."

"Then I know what I must do. It's just… I'm afraid to do it."

Galadriel bent down to meet his gaze at eye level. "Even the smallest person can change the course of the future."

* * *

"Saruman!" The general of the Uruk-Hai roared out the name of his master as his brethren were fitted with armor and weapons. Each received a white handprint on their heads, helmets, and/or faces, signifying their status as part of Saruman's army. Then they assembled before him in the great cave of their origin beneath a high balcony upon which Saruman stood.

He had just finished scrying in his Palantir and saw something confusing- he saw that one of the girls who had joined the Fellowship from the other world carried a golden Ring with her, almost identical to the one that he was looking for… but he had been under the impression that it was being borne by one of the hobbits. Perhaps they were trying to trick him- in which case, he would simply have to capture that girl, as well.

"Hunt them down!" he ordered loudly. "Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain, you do not know fear. You will taste man-flesh!"

The Uruk-Hai raised and clanged their weapons with a clamoring roar. Saruman turned towards his chamber and spoke to the leader of the Uruk-Hai.

"One of the Halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me, and also the dark girl, alive and unspoiled. Kill the others!"

* * *

[**A/N**: In future chapters, I omit most of the things that happen in places where none of the three girls are located or involved in the action, and I take out scenes that aren't 100% necessary in order for the story to make sense. But this edited Saruman snippet is fairly important, so I included it here. Ok, sorry to interrupt- back to the story. Read on, reader :D]

* * *

The mists of morning spread heavily along the river. Trees with soft, pale leaves arched out through the fog, and stray beams of light fell across the cold, clear waters. An elegant ship floated out on the river, carved in the likeness of a swan, and Galadriel stood silently in it, clothed all in white with a golden circlet upon her fair brow. Upon the shore, several elves fastened cloaks around each of the companions with green, silver-veined leaf-brooches.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people," Celeborn said solemnly. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

As the elves prepared for the Fellowship's departure, Legolas helped them move parcels and supplies into a set of boats provided by the Galadhrim. He held up a thin wafer wrapped in a leaf for Merry and Pippin to see.

"Lembas! Elvish Way-bread," he exclaimed, taking a bite and smiling. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." He walked over to the shore, out of earshot.

Merry turned to Pippin. "How many did you eat?"

"…Four." Pippin burped with a grin.

The early morning's light cast a blazing yellow glow upon the leaves of several trees. Beneath their great trunks the land was covered with a blue shadow.

Celeborn raised his voice, so everyone could hear. "Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin."

He drew Aragorn aside and walked with him through the misty forest, speaking only to him. "Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders." Celeborn lowered his voice, an urgent tone taking over. "Seldom do Orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so!"

The two paused, and Aragorn looked down. Celeborn held a long, slightly curved dagger sheath before him. Aragorn took it and pulled the knife out- its blade glinted in the sun.

"By river, you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros," Celeborn told him. Aragorn nodded, and they returned to the shore, where Galadriel was saying goodbye and giving a farewell gift to each of the Fellowship in turn.

She spoke first to Legolas. "My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin."

He stretched it taut, full of awe, and thanked her with his eyes. Galadriel smiled, and turned to Merry and Pippin. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took…you will find your courage."

Sam was next. "And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain."

"Thank you, my lady," he said warmly. He glanced sideways at the blades held by Merry and Pippin, and then looked up hopefully. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

She smiled, and turned to the next Fellowship member in line- Gimli, who averted his gaze. Galadriel spoke, her golden hair shining beneath the poignant blues and whites and greens of the forest.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?"

"Nothing." He glanced up wistfully, eyes shining. "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth."

Galadriel giggled and smiled, turning away.

"Actually, there was one thing - ah, agh, that's quite impossible. Stupid to ask," Gimli muttered quietly. Galadriel bent close so he could whisper his request. She granted it, a twinkle in her eye. She then stood before Aragorn and placed her hand briefly on his chest, where Arwen's Evenstar pendant used to drape before he returned it to her and sent her on her way to the Undying Lands, not long ago. While Aragorn had been trapped on Earth, Arwen had chosen to heed her father's wishes, and left Middle Earth with her people.

Galadriel moved close to Aragorn. "I have nothing greater to give, than the gift you already bear. You have loved, and you have lost… But you shall find love again- for there is always hope." She glanced over at Rachel, and Aragorn's gaze followed hers.

"She is but a child," Aragorn said quietly.

"Yet you cannot deny what your heart so clearly sees," Galadriel replied, smiling gently. "She is more than just a child. Her heart will decide what she must do… But you have another choice to make, as well, Aragorn: to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness… with all that is left of your kin." There was silence for a moment as a gentle breeze wafted by.

Galadriel glided over to the girls, who were standing close together. She smiled at Elizabeth, handing her a staff of rich mahogany wood, carved with winding tendrils and vines. "To you, I give the Staff of Noldor, for your feet may not always be as sure as your heart. You must trust yourself." Elizabeth accepted it, hands trembling slightly. Galadriel moved on to Ariel.

The elegant elf produced a beautifully crafted white gold hair ornament from a fold in her pure white gown. The comb had a carefully shaped flower on it, with a clear white gemstone set in the center of the flower. "This is for the one whose inner beauty shines through, even when she is feeling at her weakest," Galadriel said quietly. "You have no need of trinkets to tell you this. Someday, sooner than you think, someone will see your heart, and they will find it far more beauteous than this ornament."

Ariel's mouth was parted in wonderment, but she closed it as Galadriel handed her the gift. _"Diola lle," _she thanked her graciously. The comb was stunning, although she really would have liked to have a weapon of some sort, or a shield. Galadriel gave her a nod, and then turned to Rachel.

"You have a healing, kind aura, and you must remember that," she told her. "But you will also need to defend yourself." Galadriel gave her set of two ivory-white clubs that were similar to the kind Rachel used in her rhythmic gymnastics routines, but they were longer and had retractable ivory spikes along the edges. "Use these as you know best- but do not lose yourself. The three of you must lend each other strength as you journey towards your destination."

Rachel, Ariel, and Elizabeth curtsied to Galadriel in thanks. Having studied ballet for so long, the respectful gesture of curtsying was pretty much drilled into the three girls' bodies.

Last of all, she approached Frodo, smiling with sorrow. Galadriel handed him a crystalline teardrop-shaped vial, filled with clear water and a shining light. "Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star." She kissed him on the forehead, and spoke into his mind. _"May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."_

* * *

The Fellowship sailed out onto the river and left Lórien behind. In the distance, the peaks of grey mountains rose starkly beneath bright blue skies and leafy green trees. In the boats, Gimli spoke to Legolas.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Ah, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

"What was it?" Legolas asked, curious.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head… She gave me three," Gimli said, eyes misty. Legolas smiled at that.

The Fellowship passed out onto a larger branch of the Anduin beneath sheer cliffs. The sky grew dark, and they came to a rest on a small island. Boromir looked out from behind a large rock at several ripples cascading through the water. He glanced worriedly at a log floating in the river. Small hands clutched it, and the top of a head was barely visible over the log's edge, where round eyes glinted softly.

"Gollum," Aragorn said quietly. "He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river, but he's too clever a waterman."

Boromir grimaced. "And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous."

Frodo glanced over at them, worried. He had overheard most of their conversation.

Sam, who was sitting beside him, held out some vittles. "Have some food, Mr. Frodo."

"No, Sam."

"You haven't eaten anything all day. You're not sleeping, either. Don't think I haven't noticed, Mr. Frodo…"

"I'm all right," Frodo insisted.

"But you're not!" Sam exclaimed. "I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf that I would."

Frodo glanced past him, eyes full of emptiness. "You can't help me, Sam... Not this time. Get some sleep."

Sam sadly obliged and walked away, leaving Frodo to ponder alone. Almost everyone was asleep, but Frodo couldn't bring himself to rest. He lay awake, staring up at the sky.

Several paces away, Boromir approached Aragorn with quiet steps. "Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup…strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

Aragorn shook his head. "There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us."

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves," Boromir said bitterly. "Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." Aragorn turned away, but Boromir grabbed his shoulder. "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows!"

Frodo looked up at the noise.

"Scared of who you are, of what you are." Boromir released Aragorn, who stepped away. Suddenly, he turned back again.

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city."

Rachel opened her eyes, jolted awake by a fitful dream. She propped herself up on her elbows and let her gaze pass over the little campsite. Boromir and Aragorn were facing away from each other; presumably, they had just had a disagreement. Aragorn, even full of tension and covered in a bit of dust from the day's travels, cut a dashing silhouette against the light of the moon. A small movement caught her eye, and she saw that Frodo was also awake. She gave him a small smile, which he reciprocated, before lying back down.

* * *

[**A/N**: If you haven't guessed the pairings already, I'll leave you to discover them later… But I should probably mention that yes, in this story, Arwen chose duty over love and indeed sailed on to Valinor with her people. I personally love ArwenxAragorn, but this story needed another twist. I hope you're liking it so far!]


	6. Along the Anduin

The four white boats passed quietly through a large canyon. Boromir glanced darkly at Aragorn from the boat he shared with Merry and Pippin, and then looked away.

Aragorn tapped Frodo on the shoulder. "Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old... My kin."

Everyone looked up in awe at the towering splendor of the Argonath. Two majestic statues that were carved right into the rocks stood proudly on either side of the Anduin. Two vast quarries of stone lined the cliffs beside them. Their left arms were held aloft, with their palms facing outwards in a warning gesture. Their faces were solemn and stern- the silent wardens of a long vanished kingdom.

The Fellowship sailed past the statues towards a great, roaring waterfall. On each side of the falls, the land rose in two hilltops crowned by distant ruins. In the center of the rushing river, a pinnacle of rock stood tall. As they stopped and disembarked on a gravel beach, Frodo glanced worriedly at Boromir, and the others began to make camp.

"Elizabeth?" Merry asked, shyly at first, but then with more confidence. "Will you come gather firewood with me?"

"Oh… Sure," Elizabeth said, smiling. Pippin stared after them, a bit jealous, as they strode into the forest together. Immediately, he had an idea, and sat beside Ariel.

"Would you like some Lembas?" he asked in as gentlemanly a tone as he could manage.

Ariel was actually still pretty full from her previous meal, but she couldn't refuse the hobbit. "Yes, please. Thank you, Pip." She smiled as he handed her a wafer wrapped in leaves.

A rosy blush spread through Pippin's face as he realized she had just called him by his nickname's nickname, and he twiddled his thumbs nervously, scooting a little closer to her.

"We cross the lake at nightfall," Aragorn said. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh, yes?!" Gimli exclaimed. "It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil- an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Pippin looked up, alarmed, as Gimli continued. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf," Aragorn said, a hint of drollness in his tone.

"Recover my…?! Grrrrr…" he growled.

Legolas looked around uncomfortably and spoke to Aragorn quietly. "We should leave now."

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness," Aragorn told him.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me," the elf explained. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near...I can feel it." His gaze wandered over the dark pine woods.

Rachel looked up and noticed that Aragorn and Legolas were conversing quietly. She shivered, knowing full well that the Uruk-Hai would be upon them sooner or later.

"No dwarf need recover strength! Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit," he muttered to Pippin. "We are built for endurance!"

Meanwhile, Merry was having a grand time walking with Elizabeth in the forest, even though neither of them was saying anything.

"This place is beautiful," Elizabeth said after a while, breaking the silence.

"It sure is," Merry agreed, "but this is nothin' compared to Buckland. Oh, and the woods of Tuckborough… You'd love it there."

"Really?" Elizabeth scooped up some more pieces of firewood.

"Definitely! Maybe I could take you there for a visit, when this is all over. You and your friends should see the Shire… It's the most beautiful place in Middle Earth." His eyebrows drew together slightly as he reminisced. "Let's hope it stays that way."

Elizabeth glanced up at the trees, which were swaying ever so slightly in the breeze. "What do you mean?"

Merry picked up another branch. "Well, I mean… If we were to fail… I don't even want to think about what would happen to the Shire. I need to be able to believe that it'll always be there for me to go back to. I need to have faith."

Elizabeth smiled. "Merry.. I think you and I have a really similar way of looking at things. Let's both have faith; together." She put an arm around his shoulder, squeezing him in a brief one-armed hug.

Merry stood there, frozen for a moment, before following her back to the campsite. He almost dropped his wood. She had hugged him!

When they reached the others, Merry had a strange feeling that something was wrong, but he couldn't quite place it. He noticed Frodo was nowhere to be seen, so he pointed it out. "Where's Frodo?"

Sam, who was half-asleep, woke with a start. Aragorn scanned the camp; his gaze coming to a rest on Boromir's shield and bags, which had been left alone.

* * *

Frodo wandered aimlessly through the forest. He paused and stood by an immense stone head, lying on its side on the ground. It fell from its body long ago, and moss and vines grew over it with age. Boromir, who had also been gathering wood, noticed Frodo and approached him.

"None of us should wander alone, you least of all. So much depends on you," he said firmly. "Frodo? I know why you seek solitude. You suffer; I see it day by day. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo, other paths that we might take."

"I know what you would say. And it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart," Frodo said warily.

"Warning? Against what? We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have… don't you see, that is madness?" Boromir walked closer and closer.

"There is no other way!" Frodo cried.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" Boromir shouted. He threw the wood he carried to the ground. "If you would but lend me the Ring…"

"No!" Frodo took a few steps back.

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief," Boromir insisted.

"You are not yourself."

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you! They will take the Ring and you will beg for death before the end!"

Frodo turned and began to walk away.

"You fool!" Boromir started chasing him, closing in quickly. "It is not yours, save by unhappy chance. It could have been mine!" He tackled Frodo, knocking him roughly to the ground. "It should be mine! Give it to me!"

The two struggled amid the leaf-covered forest floor, Boromir reaching for the Ring, and Frodo squirming to keep it out of his grasp.

"Give it to me!"

"No!"

"Give me… Give me the Ring!"

"Urgh…ugh!" Frodo slipped on the Ring and disappeared. He kicked Boromir in the guts, and then ran away, the pitter-patter of his footsteps fading quickly.

Boromir looked around frantically, trying to spot the hobbit. "I see your mind. You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You'll go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you! And all the halflings!"

He slipped on some leaves and fell to the ground again. Shaking his head, his eyes returned to normal, and the madness brought on by the Ring left him.

"Frodo? ...Frodo? What have I done? Please... Frodo!" Boromir cried out, weeping.

Frodo dashed up a set of dark steps as everything around him blurred, shifting into the shadow world of the Ring. Boromir's voice called to him from far away.

"_Frodo, I'm sorry! Frodo!"_

Frodo climbed up onto a seat of stone framed by two stone eagles. A great shape loomed before him from afar. It rushed towards him, and his vision rose with a rushing whoosh to reveal the dark tower of Barad-dûr, where the burning Eye of Sauron stared menacingly down at him, whispering evil words. Frodo, desperately pulling the Ring off, fell off of the seat and landed on his back in the grass. He sat up, trying to catch his breath. Before him was a high structure on the cliff edge, surrounded by the pine trees of the forest. A stairway ran up through its center, which led to a seat dwarfed by stone eagles on top. It was the same thing as in the shadow world, but it looked far different.

Aragorn, who had been searching for Frodo, caught up to him. "Frodo?"

Startled, Frodo ran towards him. "It has taken Boromir!"

"Where is the Ring?" Aragorn asked intensely.

"Stay away!" Frodo scrambled to get away from him, and Aragorn followed.

"Frodo!"

The hobbit paused uncertainly.

"I swore to protect you!"

"Can you protect me from yourself?!" Frodo held out the Ring in his palm. "Would you destroy it?"

Aragorn's eyes stayed on the Ring as he walked closer. It began to whisper into his mind.

_Aragorn... Aragorn… Elessar…_

He reached out towards the Ring and closed Frodo's hand over it, pushing it towards the hobbit's chest as he knelt to eye level. "I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor," Aragorn said gently, already knowing what Frodo was going to do.

"I know," Frodo said solemnly. "Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand."

Aragorn nodded, then started suddenly, seeing the blue glow of Sting, which was strapped to Frodo's belt. He stood, drawing his sword.

"Go, Frodo. Run. Run!"

Frodo ran for his life. Aragorn walked out from beneath the ruins to find an entire squadron of Uruk-Hai advancing on him. He smirked slightly, and touched his sword to his forehead, as though accepting the challenge. They began to attack. He cut several down easily, but their sheer numbers forced him to back up onto the stairs.

* * *

At the campsite, Legolas stood suddenly, grabbing his bow. "Aragorn is in trouble... Some foul breed of Orc is upon him."

"Are you sure?" Gimli asked, reaching for his axe. The elf nodded firmly. "Then we must rush to his aid!" Gimli exclaimed heartily. "Time to cleave some orc-heads!"

"I'm coming with you," Rachel said, rushing to her feet. She picked up her twin clubs and flipped them in her hands.

"If you insist," Legolas said. He sprinted into the forest, followed by Gimli. Rachel glanced back at Ariel, who shook her head.

"Someone's got to look after these hobbits," she whispered. Rachel saluted her before going after the elf and the dwarf.

Ariel spun around, ready to help protect Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Elizabeth- but they had all run off to find shelter already, probably under the assumption that she would be following Rachel. She was alone. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me…"

She stood there for a moment, trying to decide what to do. Before she had a chance to do so, Boromir stumbled into view, looking distraught and a bit haggard.

"Where is Frodo?" he asked urgently. Ariel shook her head, knowing that he must have just recently tried to take the Ring from the hobbit.

"He's not here. Neither is anyone else."

"I… I made a mistake, Ariel. I tried to…"

"I know." Ariel looked up at him, determination and sadness in her eyes. "I also know how you can redeem yourself in his and everyone else's eyes."

"What must I do?" Boromir looked, for a moment, like a scared little boy. It kind of frightened Ariel, but she steeled herself and went on.

"There are Uruk-Hai all over the riverbank… We have to go help the others."

A bit of clarity shone in Boromir's face, and he seemed almost back to normal. "Right. Do you still have my bow?"

"Yes," Ariel said, picking it up and strapping the quiver onto her shoulders.

"Where did they go? Which direction?"

"I don't know. You lead the way," Ariel told him. Boromir trotted off into the forest, and she followed close by, hands getting sweatier by the moment. She was seriously scared of what was supposed to happen next- and she had no idea whether she'd be able to survive the battle or not.


	7. Another Departure

Sam ran in a different direction than Merry and Pippin, searching frantically for Frodo in the woods. "Mr. Frodo!" he called urgently. His eyes widened at the sounds of steel ringing against steel. Not far behind him, Elizabeth also trotted through the trees, looking for the ringbearer.

Dangerously nearby, the Uruk-Hai leader bellowed at his troops. "Find the Halflings! Yaggh! Find the Dark One!"

Elizabeth stumbled on a root and fell to the ground, catching herself with her hands. She scrambled back to her feet, determined to find Frodo. Something about him just made her want to stay near him… perhaps it was the lonely expression that he always had in his deep blue eyes.

* * *

Upon the ruined stairs, Aragorn was cornered by dozens upon dozens of Uruk-Hai. He bolted to the top of the pedestal and leapt off, hoisting his blade and shouting "Elendil!"

Legolas and Gimli raced to his aid and immediately dispatched a number of Uruk-Hai. Legolas shot arrow after arrow, and Gimli landed axe blow after axe blow. Rachel was close behind them- it was as if her fight-or-flight battle instincts kicked into high gear. Her clubs were a blur as she smashed them into orc faces and darted out of the way of the Uruks' wickedly spiked swords.

"Aragorn! Go!" Legolas called up to him when there was a slight pause in the enemy's forward motion.

Frodo stopped to gasp for breath and hid behind a tree. Across the way, Merry and Pippin spotted him from where they were concealed beneath a fallen tree trunk.

"Frodo!" Merry hissed.

Pippin beckoned to him. "Hide here, quick! Come on!"

Frodo gave them a look full of anguish and shook his head solemnly.

Confused, Pippin turned to Merry. "What's he doin'?"

"He's leavin'." Merry slowly realized what Frodo must have been planning to do for quite a while.

"No!" Pippin cried. He dashed out of his hiding spot towards Frodo.

"Pippin!" Merry ran after him, and suddenly they were both out in the open, in full view of the Uruk-Hai that were advancing towards them. Merry looked over at Frodo. "Run, Frodo. Go!" he called quietly. Then he cupped his hands together over his mouth and faced the Uruk-Hai. "Hey! Hey you! Over here!"

"Hey!" Pippin called, mimicking his cousin.

"Over here!"

"This way!" Pippin waved his arms wide and followed Merry. They started running in the opposite direction of where Frodo was heading, and the Uruk-Hai took the bait. Frodo made a break for it and disappeared into the forest.

"It's working!" Pippin exclaimed.

Merry exhaled in a huff. "I know it's working! Run!"

Back up on the hilltop, Legolas, Rachel, Aragorn, and Gimli continued to fight the Uruk-Hai. In one smooth move, Legolas stabbed one of them with an arrow, pulled it back out, and then shot it at a different foe. Gimli hacked at anyone in his path, and Aragorn expertly stabbed one who was approaching him from behind. Rachel held her own, too, narrowly escaping death more than once, and taking down many Uruks by herself.

Legolas darted in to fire at an Uruk-Hai that was attacking Aragorn from behind. Suddenly, three loud ox-horn blasts rang through the woods. "The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Boromir," Aragorn muttered. He started running down the slope that would lead him to where Boromir was, but Uruks were pressing in on all sides, and he had to fight his way through them.

* * *

Merry and Pippin raced across an old stone bridge, but they slowed down at the sight of Uruk-Hai on the other end. The enemy was closing in, both in front and behind. One charged forward with a battleaxe- but Boromir came rushing onto the scene, bashing the Uruk with his own axe, and stabbing another with a throwing knife. Ariel wasn't far behind him, firing arrows at the enemies that were nearest to the two hobbits, but more were quickly surrounding them.

Boromir blew his horn several times, before he had to put it down and defend himself. More and more Uruks fought their way towards him, but he cut them all down. Ariel was also defending Merry and Pippin, who were throwing rocks at the Uruks' heads, but she was running low on arrows.

As if it were a dream, the leader of the Uruk-Hai walked slowly into view on the misty hilltop.

"Run! Run!" Boromir yelled at the hobbits and the girl. They didn't have the heart to just leave him, and they knew they wouldn't be able to successfully escape- so they kept fighting.

The Uruk-Hai captain aimed his sturdy bow at Boromir, drawing back a black-fletched arrow. He grinned wickedly and fired- Ariel saw it at the last moment, and screamed when it hit Boromir, even though she had already known it was going to happen.

The man of Gondor jerked backwards as the arrow hit his left shoulder. Merry stopped in mid-throw as Boromir fell to his knees before a solemn statue. His companions looked at him in shock. In slow-motion, Boromir began to breathe hard. The Uruks descended upon him, but he rose to his feet. "Aaaarghhh!" Boromir gave a battle cry and swung his sword, taking down another foe.

Maddened, the Uruk-Hai chieftain growled and moved closer, lifting his bow. He fired again and yet again, staring at Boromir with glee. A black arrow flew into Boromir's stomach as he turned to face the large Uruk. He dropped to his knees again, gasping. Merry and Pippin were stock-still, shocked, with rocks still in their hands.

Ariel lifted her bow once more, but an Uruk knocked it roughly out of her hand, breaking her left wrist in the process. It was too agonizing for her to even scream. The leader gave a nod, and the Uruk nearest to Ariel grabbed her arms, twisting them behind her back so she couldn't do anything. Boromir stared painfully at her, and then at the hobbits, willing himself to keep on fighting. The warrior swung his sword at another Uruk-Hai, and forced himself to his feet.

The captain shot him one more time, straight in the chest. Boromir fell once more, gurgling for breath. His horn was cloven in two.

Merry and Pippin stared at him, aghast. With all the courage they could muster, they took up their swords and attacked the Uruk-Hai, yelling bravely- but they never got the chance to strike. The Uruk-Hai lifted them up as easily as they would children, and Ariel too, and carried them off. Merry and Pippin waved their arms frantically, trying to beat their way free, but Ariel kept her left hand cradled to her chest and almost fainted. The troop of Uruk-Hai tromped away, leaving Boromir to watch helplessly.

The Uruk captain stayed behind, silently jeering at Boromir. He stopped right in front of him. Boromir swallowed and bravely stared back at him as the Uruk snarled, raising his bow to deliver the killing stroke.

Aragorn crashed into him, and the arrow fell harmlessly to the ground. Enraged, the Uruk snarled and attacked with his sword, knocking Aragorn's own blade out of his hand. Aragorn fell to the ground, and when he got up, the Uruk pinned him to a tree with his two-pronged shield.

The warrior raised his sword to strike, but Aragorn slipped under the shield at the last second, successfully dodging the blow. He pulled out a knife and stabbed the Uruk in the leg. Enraged, the enemy pulled the knife out, licked off the blood, and threw it at Aragorn. He barely had time to deflect it with his sword, which he had just picked up. Aragorn closed in on it, and in a flurry of movement, he sliced the Uruk's arm off and stabbed him in the chest.

Undeterred, the captain snarled and shoved the sword further into his own chest. Disgusted, Aragorn pulled his sword out, swung it around, and lopped off the Uruk's head. Its body fell limply to the ground.

Aragorn paused for a moment, panting. Then he rushed to Boromir's side. "No!" he exclaimed, kneeling beside him. Boromir was lying on his back, pale and bloody, with his head near the base of a tree. He grabbed Aragorn's shoulder weakly.

"They took the little ones. And Ariel… They have Ariel, too."

"Be still," Aragorn said firmly. He knew that there was no hope for Boromir to live.

"Frodo! Where is Frodo?" Boromir asked, anguished.

"I let Frodo go."

"Then you did what I could not," Boromir sighed. "I tried to take the Ring from him."

The Ring is beyond our reach now," Aragorn said solemnly.

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all."

"No, Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor." Aragorn reached for one of the arrows, to pull it out of Boromir's body, but he stopped him.

"Leave it!" he cried. "It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness… and my city to ruin."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall…nor our people fail!" Aragorn promised.

"Our people?" Boromir asked. He nodded painfully. "Our people." He reached out a hand for his sword, which Aragorn handed to him, hilt-first. Boromir clasped it close to his chest. "I would have followed you, my Brother…my Captain…my King." Boromir breathed his last and passed away. In respect, Aragorn touched his hand to his forehead, and then to his lips.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." He bent and kissed Boromir on the forehead just as Legolas, Rachel, and Gimli arrived at the scene.

The elf caught sight of something glistening on the ground. He knelt and picked it up, gently brushing away the dirt- it was the comb Galadriel had given to Ariel. Legolas gripped it tightly, feeling a stirring in his heart that he had never felt before. He placed the comb gently into a pocket of his cloak.

Saddened, Legolas looked over at Aragorn and Boromir. Gimli bowed his head and turned away respectfully. Rachel put a hand over her mouth and let the tears fall freely down her cheeks.

Aragorn stood up, gazing around the clearing. It seemed like there was a little less light in the world. He glanced down at Boromir. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower… But he will not return."

He lifted his head, and the sunlight played gently across his features. A tear glinted as it rolled down his cheek, but he stood tall. For perhaps the first time, he truly looked like the King he was destined to be.

* * *

Frodo stood alone upon the pale grey shore, staring into the distance, with the Ring on his palm. Silent tears streamed down his face as he recalled his conversation with Gandalf in the Mines of Moria.

_"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened_._"_

_ "So do all who live to see such times but that is not for them to decide. All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you."_

Determined to proceed with the quest alone, Frodo closed his hand over the Ring and put it into his vest pocket. He pushed a boat into the river and jumped in.

Not far behind him, Sam raced through the woods, calling "Frodo! Mr. Frodo!" And not far behind Sam, Elizabeth ran too, as quietly as she could. She just couldn't lose track of him, because that would mean she wouldn't see Frodo again.

Sam burst out of the woods to see Frodo paddling away. "Frodo, no! Frodo! Mr. Frodo!"

"No, Sam," Frodo said quietly.

Sam ran into the river, splashing loudly. Frodo looked back upon hearing the noise. "Go back, Sam! I'm going to Mordor alone."

"Of course you are, and I'm coming with you!"

"You can't swim!" Frodo exclaimed. "Sam!"

Sam struggled to stay afloat, but he sank suddenly.

"SAM!"

Sam sank deeper and deeper. He saw the sun shimmering up on the surface. His arms floated limply around him as he gave in to the water.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind and started propelling him towards the surface. Frodo's hand grasped Sam's from above, and he pulled him out of the water, aided by the support from behind. He landed wetly in the boat, and Elizabeth climbed in behind him.

Sam was dripping with water and tears. "I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. A promise! _'Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee.' _And I don't mean to! I don't mean to."

"Oh, Sam," Frodo said, voice thick with emotion. He hugged Sam, and then turned to Elizabeth. "And you! Why have you come, too?"

Elizabeth smiled sadly. "I want to help you, Frodo- and you too, Sam. Please let me come along."

"All right, then… that's good enough for me," Frodo said warmly. They paddled on towards the eastern shore.

* * *

Boromir was laid to rest in one of the boats. His sword rested with him, his shield above his head, and his cloven horn at his side. The boat slipped over the edge of the Falls of Rauros, and then dropped into the mists below. The four remaining members of the Fellowship watched the boat disappear.

"What shall we do about Frodo?" Legolas asked, breaking the silence.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn said softly. "Nor is Sam's, or Elizabeth's." He had noticed that both of their packs were missing from the campsite.

Gimli grunted. "Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed."

Aragorn clapped a hand on each of their shoulders, and held Rachel's gaze with his own. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry, Pippin, and Ariel to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind... We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!"

Legolas and Gimli grinned at each other.

"Yes! Haha!" Gimli shouted. They grabbed what little they would carry, and Aragorn took Rachel's hand in his.

"Are you with us, my lady?"

Rachel nodded firmly. "I'll be with you to the end."

Aragorn didn't let go of her hand as he sprinted with her towards the woods, followed by Gimli and Legolas.

* * *

Frodo and Sam stood with Elizabeth upon a high hill, looking out into the distance. The fires of Mount Doom could be seen from where they were.

"Mordor. I hope the others find a safer route," Frodo whispered.

"Strider will look after them," Sam assured him.

"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again."

"I have a feeling we will," Elizabeth said softly.

Frodo turned, smiling. "Sam, Elizabeth… I'm glad you're with me."

Frodo walked onwards, followed by Sam and Elizabeth. They descended the rocky slope through a light mist beneath the mountains, as they went on towards their destination. They had a new journey- a long, lonely journey- ahead of them.

* * *

[**A/N: **So now the Fellowship has been broken… and the three girls are separated, as well. Will they be able to fend for themselves in this world that is so different from their own? Thanks for the views, follows, and favorites :) Stay tuned for Part III- coming soon.]


	8. Diverging Paths

[**A/N:** Hello! I hope you're enjoying _The Three Girls_ so far. The very first chapter, "A Strange Encounter", was originally written (by me) for the personal enjoyment of myself and my two friends Rachel and Elizabeth. I was soon inspired to continue weaving the three of us into the story, and I intend to finish it through to the end of Return of the King, and a little bit past that. As the story continues, you'll see more original scenes and twists. Please, keep reading… You won't be disappointed :)]

* * *

**Part III: One Small Step**

_The three girls must find their way back to one another without changing the Fellowship's storyline. As they forge stronger friendships with their companions, they travel ever farther from home. The events from The Two Towers begin, and it gets more and more difficult to believe that they will ever be able to return to their families. Yet hope remains…_

* * *

Frodo awoke suddenly from a nightmare, breathing heavily. "Gandalf!"

"What is it, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, concerned. Frodo shook his head and lay back down, a far-off expression on his face.

"Nothing. Just a dream."

Later, they climbed down a giant rock in the Emyn Muil, with Elizabeth at the very top. Frodo was the closest to the ground, with Sam in the middle. Thankfully, the rope Sam had received from Lady Galadriel was strong and sturdy, but their climb was shrouded by mist as far as the eye could see.

"Can you see the bottom?" Sam asked.

"No," Frodo said, hiding the shakiness in his voice. "Don't look down, Sam! Just keep going."

Sam did look down, and scrambled to maintain his grip on the rope, and as he did, something slipped out of his pocket. "Whoaa! Catch it! Grab it, Mr. Frodo!"

Frodo reached out a hand to catch the little wooden box. He got it, but lost his footing and let go of the rope in the process. "Agh!"

"Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo landed safely, about a foot down from where he had been climbing. "I think I've found the bottom."

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked worriedly from where she was on the rope.

"Yes… I'm fine," Frodo assured her. Sam and Elizabeth descended as quickly as possible while Frodo surveyed their surroundings. "Bogs and rope and goodness knows what. It's not natural, none of it," Sam muttered.

Frodo glanced down at the box he now held in one hand. "What's in this?"

"Nothing. Just a bit of seasoning," Sam replied. "I thought maybe if we was havin' a roast chicken one night or something."

"Roast chicken?!" Frodo exclaimed, while Elizabeth giggled at the expression on his face.

"You never know," Sam said matter-of-factly.

Frodo smiled. "Sam… my dear Sam."

"It's very special, that," Sam pointed out. "It's the best salt in all the Shire."

"It _is_ special," Frodo agreed. "It's a little bit of home." He glanced up at Sam's rope, which was still hanging down from the rock it was tied to. "We can't leave this here for someone to follow us down."

"Who's gonna follow us down here, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked. "It's a shame, really. Lady Galadriel gave me that- real Elvish rope. Well… there's nothing for it. It's one of my knots- won't come free in a hurry." He gave it a gentle tug, and suddenly, it came free and landed in a neat coil at Sam's feet.

"One of your knots," Frodo said wryly.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Maybe the rope untied itself," she noted. "It is Elvish, after all."

"Good point," Sam agreed. He knew his knots were too good to have untied with a simple tug.

They climbed on in silence for a while. Elizabeth's staff, her gift from Galadriel, helped her get over the rougher parts, and she handed it to the hobbits whenever they needed it. As they got over a particularly high ridge, they could clearly see their destination, red against the black sky, far off in the distance.

"Mordor…The one place in Middle-Earth we don't want to see any closer, and it's the one place we're trying to get to- and it's the one place we can't get. Let's face it, Mr. Frodo- we're lost. I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way."

"He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen, Sam… but they did."

Sam and Elizabeth both glanced over at Frodo, who winced all of a sudden. "Mr. Frodo?" Sam said hesitantly. "It's the ring, isn't it?"

"It's getting heavier," Frodo admitted. Sam took that as a sign that they needed a break, and he sat down, motioning for Elizabeth to do the same. Frodo plopped down onto a rock, watching as Sam dug around in his satchel. "What food have we got left?"

"Let me see," Sam said, smiling a little sarcastically. "Oh, yes- lovely. Lembas bread. And look!" He pulled out several more leaves full of the Elvish way-bread. "More Lembas bread." Sam tossed a piece to Frodo and handed some to Elizabeth, then took a bite, himself. "I don't usually hold with foreign food, but… this Elvish stuff- it's not bad."

"Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it, Sam?" Frodo said softly.

Sam glanced up at the sky, which was getting gloomier by the second. "Those rain clouds might."

They moved on as the sky grew darker and mistier.

"This looks strangely familiar," Sam pointed out, squinting at the rocks around them. "It's because we've been here before. We're going in circles," Frodo exclaimed, upset.

Elizabeth put a hand over her nose as a horrid stench began to permeate the air. "Ew…" "What is that horrid stink?" Sam asked. "I warrant there's a nasty bog nearby. Can you smell it?"

"Yes, I can smell it… we're not alone," Frodo said ominously.

* * *

They went to sleep under a small overhanging rock that jutted out from a cliff, wrapped as warmly as possible in their Elven cloaks. It had rained earlier, but the sky was clear now. The moon shone bright as a thin, slimy little creature crept around the rocks above them.

"The thieves, the thieves… The filthy little thieves. Where is it? Where is it? They stole it from us…My precious... Curse them, we hates them! It's ours, it is, and we wants it!" It crept closer and closer to them, finally reaching out a hand to snatch the Ring from around Frodo's neck.

Sam, Frodo, and Elizabeth suddenly jumped up, and the hobbits pulled Gollum off of the rock face. He slithered free, caught sight of the Ring again, and lunged for it, gurgling with hatred. Sam shoved Gollum off of Frodo, but Gollum threw Sam aside with surprising strength, kicked him in the face, and went back to Frodo, grappling madly with him in an effort to grab the Ring. Elizabeth helped Sam to his feet, and he wrapped his arms around Gollum, yelling with the effort of dragging him away. Sam wrestled with Gollum, who bit his shoulder, and they rolled around, grunting in pain, until Gollum lay behind Sam with him in a headlock.

Frodo sprang to his aid with his sword drawn in Gollum's face. "This is Sting," he said dangerously. "You've seen it before, haven't you…Gollum? Release him or I'll cut your throat."

All of a sudden, Gollum was all smiles. "Yesssssssss." He finally let go of Sam's throat, and the hobbit gasped for breath, feeling at his neck. Elizabeth stepped forward with the coil of Elvish rope, and Gollum started wailing.

The next day, they continued to try to find their way out of Emyn Muil. Sam jerked Gollum roughly along behind them with a rope leash tied around his neck.

Gollum screeched in pain with every step, flailing from rock to rock. "It burns! It burns us! It freezes! Nasty Elves twisted it."

"He's being awfully loud," Elizabeth said anxiously.

"Take it off us!" Gollum wailed, falling to his knees and staring up at her. "Nice girl, pretty girl, clever girl, take it off us!"

"Quiet, you!" Sam said angrily. Gollum responded by wailing even louder. "It's hopeless. Every orc in Mordor's gonna hear this racket." He glanced at Frodo. "Let's just tie him up and leave him."

"No, that would kill us! Kill us!" Gollum howled.

"It's no more'n you deserve!" Sam shouted. Gollum started rolling on his back, moaning in anguish.

"Maybe he does deserve to die," Frodo said quietly. "But now that I see him, I do pity him."

Hearing those words, Gollum scuttled towards Frodo, giving him puppy-dog eyes. "We be nice to them if they be nice to us," he reasoned. "Take it off us… We swears to do what you wants. We _swears_."

"There's no promise you can make that I can trust," Frodo pointed out.

Confused, Gollum's eyes darted from side to side as he tried to come up with a plan. "We swears to serve the master of the precious. We will swear on... on the precious! Gollum, Gollum," he hacked out.

"The Ring is treacherous. It will hold you to your word," Frodo said, stepping closer.

Gollum nodded fitfully, staring up at Frodo. "Yes… on the precious, on the precious."

"I don't believe you!" Sam shouted, rushing forward. Frightened, Gollum shrieked and scuttled back towards the rocks, but Sam yanked the rope, yanking Gollum down roughly. "Get back here!"

"Sam!" Frodo exclaimed, trying to stop him.

"He's trying to trick us!" Sam said loudly. "If we let him go, he'll throttle us in our sleep."

Elizabeth looked on as Frodo approached Gollum. "You know the way to Mordor?" he asked.

Gollum edged backwards. "Yes."

"You've been there before?"

"…Yes."

Frodo lifted the rope off of Gollum's neck. Gollum looked at him in surprise. "You will lead us to the Black Gate."

Gollum scampered ahead of them on all fours, out of earshot. "To the Gate, to the Gate! To the Gate, the master says!" His voice changed subtly. _"No! We won't go back. Not there. Not to him. They can't make us. Gollum! Gollum!" _"But we swore to serve the master of the precious!" _"No. Ashes and dust and thirst there is, and pits, pits, pits. And Orcses, thousands of Orcses. And always the Great Eye watching, watching." _He rushed on as the hobbits and Elizabeth hurried to keep up with him.

"Hey! Come back now! Come back!" Sam shouted. Gollum disappeared ahead of them. "There! What did I tell you? He's run off, the old villain. So much for his promises."

Gollum popped into view right in front of him. "This way, Hobbits. Follow me!"

* * *

The Uruk-Hai trotted tirelessly on through the rocky plains with their captives trussed up on their backs. Ariel was dealing with her painful broken left wrist by gritting her teeth and clearing her mind- it wasn't helping much, but it still helped. Merry had a gash on his forehead, and he kept slipping in and out of consciousness. Pippin was the only one who was more or less unharmed.

"Merry! Merry," he whispered. He didn't get to continue as the Uruk-Hai stopped for a rendezvous with orcs who hailed from Mordor.

"You're late," one of them, Grishnak, sneered at Ugluk, an Uruk lieutenant. Our master grows impatient- he wants the Shire-rats and the female ape _now_."

"I don't take orders from Orc-maggots," Ugluk snarled. "Saruman will have his prize. _We_ will deliver them."

"Merry? Merry!" Pippin tried again, as quietly as he could. "Wake up!" He looked around frantically, noticing that one of the Uruk-Hai was drinking messily out of a flask. "My friend is sick," Pippin begged. "He needs water. Please."

"Sick, is he?" another Uruk laughed. "Give him some medicine, boys!"

The one with the flask forced some vile-looking brown liquid down Merry's throat. Merry coughed and sputtered as he woke up.

"Stop it!" Pippin cried in horror.

"Can't take his draught!" one of them jeered.

"Leave him alone!" Pippin exclaimed.

"Why? You want some?" The Uruk with the flask held it up. Pippin shook his head quickly. "Then keep your mouth shut. And you?" He tromped over to Ariel and shoved it in front of her face. She just glared at him coldly, and he chuckled haughtily. "This one's got fire in her. Too bad we have to deliver them unspoiled, eh?"

Several of the other Uruk-Hai laughed raucously at his remark. Ariel's jaw tightened, and although Pippin felt bad for her, he took the opportunity to talk to Merry, while the Uruk-Hai were distracted. Luckily, the Uruks who were carrying them were standing fairly close to each other.

"Merry."

He glanced up feebly. "Hello, Pip."

"You're hurt."

"I'm fine. It was just an act," Merry lied, trying to make his cousin feel better.

"An act?" Pippin asked, relieved.

"See? I fooled you too," Merry said softly. "Don't worry about me, Pippin." He glanced over at Ariel, whom the Uruk-Hai were still taunting. "Worry about her."

At the head of the column, one of the Uruk-Hai raised his head, sniffing the air.

"What is it? What do you smell?" Ugluk asked quickly.

The other one sneered. "Man-flesh."

"They've picked up our trail," Ugluk announced gruffly. "Let's move!"

"Aragorn," Pippin whispered, astonished. As the Uruk-Hai and Mordor Orcs combined started shuffling off again at an increased speed, Pippin pulled the Elven leaf brooch off of his cloak with his mouth and spat it on the ground, hoping and praying that it would help the others find them… somehow.


	9. Reunited

Aragorn lay on the ground with his ear against a flat rock. "Their pace has quickened… They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" He jumped to his feet and started running again, with Rachel close behind him. Next was Legolas, with Gimli bringing up the rear.

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them… Come on, Gimli!" Legolas called back to him without even breathing hard.

Gimli huffed and puffed as he plodded along behind them. "Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food, no rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." He sighed heavily, doing his best to keep up.

A while later, they paused as Aragorn bent to the ground, picking up a slightly smashed, yet still radiant green brooch of Lothlorien. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall."

Legolas looked at him, full of hope. "They may yet be alive."

"Less than a day ahead of us," Aragorn said. "Come." He glanced quickly at Rachel, who gave him a brave nod, even though her fair skin was even paler than usual. The long pursuit was taking its toll on her, and she was running on pure adrenaline, forcing herself to go on. Aragorn made a mental note to let her have the first bit of food they acquired, whenever that may be.

"Come, Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas shouted earnestly as he started running again.

"I'm wasted on cross-country," Gimli argued, tromping over some crooked rocks. "We Dwarves are natural sprinters- very dangerous over short distances!"

They reached the top of a hill that overlooked a rocky yellow plain which stretched as far as any of them could see… any of them but Legolas.

"Rohan… Home of the Horse-Lords. There's something strange at work here," Aragorn said grimly. "Some evil gives speed to these creatures… sets its will against us."

Legolas skipped easily atop a higher ridge on the rocks and looked out past the plains.

"Legolas! What do your Elf-eyes see?" Aragorn called to him.

"The Uruks turn northeast," Legolas told him. "They are taking our friends to Isengard!"

"Saruman," Aragorn said bitterly. They raced on, knowing full well that they were the only chance of surviving that Merry, Pippin, and Ariel had.

"Keep breathing," Gimli wheezed to himself. "That's the key- Breathe!"

* * *

Darkness fell, and the Uruk-Hai threw their captives roughly to the ground in the forest, in the middle of a clearing. Ariel's eyes widened in pain as she landed roughly on her hands. Her poofy black hair was a matted mess, and she couldn't even brush it out of her face, since her hands were tightly bound.

"We're not going no further… 'till we've had a breather!" one of the Mordor orcs insisted, panting heavily.

"Get a fire going!" Ugluk ordered. The Orcs and Uruks moved around, getting ready to make camp. Pippin scooted closer to Merry and Ariel.

"Merry!"

"I think we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin," Merry said sadly. Ariel glanced over at them, eyes full of sorrow.

Pippin grinned heartily at his cousin, and then he gasped as a low moaning sound rumbled through the clearing. "What's making that noise?" he whispered.

"It's the trees," Ariel mumbled, accidentally taking Merry's line. Merry nodded in agreement.

"What?" Pippin asked.

"You remember the Old Forest, on the borders of Buckland?" Merry asked. "Folk used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall... and come alive."

"Alive?" Pippin asked, intrigued.

"Trees that could whisper, talk to each other… even move," Merry muttered.

"I'm starving!" one of the Uruk-Hai shouted suddenly. "We ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days."

A scrawny orc named Snaga agreed quickly. "Yeeeah! Why can't we have some meat?" He glanced at the three captives hungrily. "What about them? They're _fresh._"

"They are NOT for eating," Ugluk commanded. One of his Uruk-Hai dragged the three to their feet, moving them to stand a distance away from the Mordor Orcs.

"What about their legs?" another Orc, Grishnakh, asked. "They don't need those."

Merry and Pippin gasped, looking down at their legs. Ariel was too weak to care at the moment.

"They look tasty," Grishnakh went on, inching closer to them.

"Get back, scum!" Ugluk ordered, shoving Grishnakh out of the way. That raised some unhappy comments from the Mordor Orcs. "The prisoners go to Saruman… alive and unspoiled."

"Alive? Why alive?" Grishnakh asked. "Do they give good sport?" He moved closer again, leering at Ariel. "Does this one give good 'entertainment'?"

She took a step back, shuddering.

"They have something- an Elvish weapon. The master wants it for the war."

Snaga crept up behind the hobbits as Pippin whispered to Merry. "They think we have the Ring."

"Shh! As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead," Merry pointed out. Their words triggered a realization for Ariel, and she mentally kicked herself in the butt.

She liked to keep her fake copy of the One Ring from her Lord of the Rings Monopoly game with her whenever she watched any of the LOTR movies. It was currently in the pocket of her breeches, which had been given to her by the Elves. She had kept it with her as a token of home- but perhaps it was, somehow, the reason why the Uruks had taken her as well, instead of just killing her. So, even though she shouldn't have brought it with her… maybe it _wasn't _a bad thing that she had it with her, after all. Maybe it was the only thing that had kept her alive so far.

"Just a mouthful," Snaga sneered, raising his blade. "A bit off the flank!"

Ugluk whirled around and lopped Snaga's head off with his scimitar. The head rolled past the hobbits into the middle of all the Uruks and Orcs as the body crumpled to the ground. "Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys!" Ugluk cheered. There was a mad rush to get to the fresh 'meal', and in the flurry of movement, Merry and Pippin got shoved one way and were knocked to the ground, while Ariel got shoved in the other direction.

She scanned the orcs, trying to find the hobbits, but it was just too dark and chaotic. Thinking quickly, she backed up until she was behind a tree, wrapping her cloak around her. Since it was of Elven make, she hoped it would help her blend in until the Rohirrim arrived.

Meanwhile, Merry and Pippin realized no one was paying them any mind. "Let's go," Merry whispered.

"What about Ariel?" Pippin whispered back.

Merry shook his head. "There's nothing we can do for her right now."

Pippin nodded sadly, and they began to crawl away on their elbows. They didn't get far before a booted foot stomped unceremoniously onto Merry's back. Pippin rolled over to see Grishnakh standing over them with a curved knife.

"Go on- call for help," Grishnakh growled, pinching Pippin's cheek. "Squeal. No one's gonna save you now!" He lifted his blade- and suddenly, a spear jutted through his belly, knocking him over.

A large company of men on horses burst into the clearing, slaying Orcs and Uruks left and right.

"Pippin!" Merry called frantically, crawling towards a fallen blade that he could use to cut his bonds. Pippin, not far away, rolled onto his back to see a horse's hooves kicking right above his face.

"Agghhh!"

* * *

Aragorn paused to look at some tracks on the ground, and straightened up at the sound of many hoofbeats thundering through the ground. He beckoned to the others, and they darted behind a grouping of rocks just as the host of horseman galloped into view. They were almost out of earshot when Aragorn suddenly stepped out from behind the rocks, followed by his companions.

"Riders of Rohan," he shouted. "What news from the Mark?"

Their leader raised his spear, and the horsemen followed the signal, circling around until they surrounded the quartet, with their spears lowered into their faces. The one who had given the signal, a tall fellow with a plume of horsehair on his helmet, rode through the men until he reached the center. Rachel knew it was Eomer, King Theoden's nephew, and brother to Lady Eowyn (her least favorite character). "What business does an Elf, a Man, a Woman, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine," Gimli said gruffly.

The rider dismounted from his horse and walked towards Gimli. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf... if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

In the blink of an eye, Legolas had an arrow drawn and aimed at Eomer's head. "You would die before your stroke fell," he snapped protectively.

The Rohirrim all pointed their spears at Legolas. Aragorn stepped between him and Eomer and lowered Legolas's arm. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and Lady Rachel of a far-off kingdom. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe… Not even his own kin." He took off his helmet to reveal a not-unhandsome face, which was twisted into a grimace. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king, and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." He paused, giving them a closer look as he signaled for his men to raise their spears out of the way, which they did. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies," Aragorn assured him. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken three of our friends captive."

Eomer nodded slowly. "We may have saved but one. Bring her forth," he called. One of the Rohirrim who was near the back of the group rode forward- he had an extra passenger on his horse.

"Do you know these men-" Rachel cleared her throat expectantly, and Eomer blinked- "and woman?"

Ariel smiled tearily, a bit overwhelmed at the sight of her friends. She was a little bit cleaned up from the night before, thanks to Eomer's rescue, but she was still fairly grimy and dusty. "Yes, they're some of my companions. Please, may I go with them?"

"Of course. I would not hold you against your will," Eomer said gently. Although it had only been one short night, he had grown somewhat accustomed to her face and her presence, and was a little saddened to see her go.

Ariel hopped down off of the horse and hugged Rachel tightly, then stood between her and Legolas, swaying slightly from weakness. Legolas held out a hand against her lower back to keep her from falling over, and the fact that he was voluntarily touching her made her want to pass out even more.

"Merry and Pippin?" Gimli asked her anxiously.

Ariel shook her head- even though she knew where they really were, she couldn't risk damaging the storyline by revealing their location, and the two hobbits would be fine, anyway. "I-I don't know. It was dark, and we got separated…"

"Thank you for ensuring Ariel's safety," Aragorn said graciously to Eomer.

"But there were two hobbits- did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli interrupted.

"They would be small; only children to your eyes," Aragorn added.

Eomer grimaced again. "The Uruks are destroyed: we slaughtered them overnight. We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," he said, gesturing towards a rising pillar of smoke not too far away, behind an outcropping of rocks.

"…Dead?" Gimli whispered in disbelief.

Eomer nodded. "I am sorry." He whistled sharply. "Hasufel, Arod, Roheryn, Arroch!" Four rider-less horses trotted forward. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their masters. Farewell." He put his helmet back on and swung easily onto his horse. "Look for your friends- but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" he shouted to his men. At his signal, the Rohirrim rode neatly into formation and followed him on towards the north.

* * *

The four friends rode a short distance to the pillar of smoke. Each rode their own horse, except for Legolas and Gimli, who shared Arod. A stench of rotting decay wafted through the air as they hopped off of their horses. They surveyed the pile of corpses, and Gimli prodded it with his axe, discovering something of Merry's or Pippin's.

"It's one of their wee belts," he said, voice thick with emotion.

Legolas bowed his head in respect. _"Hiro hyn hîdh… ab 'wanath…" _Ariel glanced over at him. She knew he was praying _'May they find peace in death', _but she also knew that Merry and Pippin were perfectly alive and well. She wished she could ease their hearts by saying so, but they would find out soon enough.

Aragorn kicked an Uruk helmet and fell to his knees, crying out in anguish as well as, possibly, pain from two freshly-broken toes. "AAAAGHHH!"

"We failed them," Gimli said sorrowfully.

In defeat, Aragorn hung his head. His gaze was immediately drawn to two small depressions in the ground. "A hobbit lay here… and the other." He looked ahead to see some broken brambles and pieces of grass. "They crawled." Aragorn stood up, intrigued. "Their hands were bound-" right as he said that, he found and picked up a severed piece of rope- "Their bonds were cut. They ran over here," he said, finding some little footprints, as well as a third set of bootprints. "They were followed." Aragorn started jogging, following the prints. "Tracks lead away from the battle…" He paused in front of the dark mass of trees before him. "…Into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn?" Gimli exclaimed. "What madness drove them in there?"

_An ugly orc named Grishnakh,_ Rachel said in her head.


	10. The White Wizard

[**A/N:** Hello, new readers and followers! So a Guest reviewer asked who Elizabeth winds up with. The answer is: you'll find out soon... very soon. Or will you? :D The only way to know for sure is by reading on. Please review!]

* * *

"See? See? We've led you out! Hurry, Hobbitses. Hurry! Very lucky we find you." He grinned innocently at Sam. "Nice Hobbit."

Sam took a step forward, and his foot began to sink into the ground. "It's a bog! He's led us into a swamp."

"A swamp, yes, yes. Come, master. We will take you on safe paths through the mist. Come, Hobbits! Come! We go quickly." He gestured to them, telling them to follow. "I found it, I did: the way through the marshes. Orcs don't use it. Orcs don't know it. They go around for miles and miles. Come quickly! Soft and quick as shadows we must be."

They went on through the marshland, which stretched for miles and miles in every direction. The ground kept sucking at the hobbits' bare feet. Elizabeth's staff helped her get through without losing her boots, though. It was eerily quiet.

They paused to take a short break. Frodo passed out some Lembas bread to Sam and Elizabeth.

"I hate this place. It's too quiet," Sam complained. "There's been no sight nor sound of a bird for two days."

"No, no birdses to eat. No crunchable birdses. We are famished, yes! Famished we are, precious!" Gollum pulled a worm up out of the ground and swallowed it down his gullet.

Frodo felt sorry for him. "Here," he said, tossing him a piece of Lembas.

Gollum caught it, excited. "What does it eats? Is it tasty?" He took a huge bite and immediately started gagging, spitting it out vehemently. "It tries to chokes us! We can't eats Hobbit food! We must starve!"

"Well, starve, then," Sam grumbled. "And good riddance!"

"Oh, cruel Hobbit. It does not care if we be hungry. Does not care if we should die." Gollum glanced at Elizabeth. "We isn't sure, no, but maybe nice girl cares!" Then he looked at Frodo, eyes glimmering. "And Master cares. Master knows. Yes. Precious. Once it takes hold of us…it never lets go."

On impulse, Frodo's hand touched the Ring. Gollum started reaching a hand towards him, but he jerked back. "Don't touch me!"

They continued picking their way through the marshes, passing several curious little flickering flames. Sam looked past the flames into the water, and gasped in horror.

"There are dead things- dead faces in the water!"

"All dead. All rotten. Elves and Men and Orcses. A great battle long ago… Dead Marshes. Yes. Yes, that is their name. This way. Don't follow the lights," Gollum told them.

Sam's foot slipped into the water for a second, and he recoiled.

"Careful!" Gollum warned. "Or Hobbits and Girl go down to join the dead ones... and light little candles of their own."

Frodo stopped to study one of the faces, and Elizabeth's heart started racing. She had been able to guess what happened next when she was watching the movie- it was a pretty predictable moment- but she was too far away to be of much help to Frodo. He would be saved, anyway, but it was still scary.

The submerged dead face suddenly opened its eyes, and Frodo went tumbling headfirst into the water. Sam shouted incoherently, struggling towards him, and Gollum scampered over to Frodo, dragging him out of the water.

Sputtering and gasping for air, Frodo looked at Gollum, confused. "Gollum?"

Gollum leaned in close, taking on a solemn tone. "Don't follow the lights."

"Gollum!" Frodo exclaimed as Gollum crawled away.

"Mr. Frodo! Are you all right?" Sam exclaimed, distracting him.

By the time dusk fell, they were through the marshes. Sam and Elizabeth both went to sleep, but Frodo lay awake, stroking the One Ring on his palm.

"So bright. So beautiful," Gollum whispered.

Frodo noticed that he was watching him and quickly tucked the ring back into his shirt. Gollum stroked his own palm.

"Our precious…"

"What did you say?" Frodo asked.

"Master should be resting. Master needs to keep up his strength," Gollum insisted. Frodo walked over to him and crouched in front of him.

"Who are you?"

"Mustn't ask us. Not its business. Gollum, Gollum," he coughed out.

"Gandalf told me you were one of the river-folk," Frodo went on.

Gollum started chanting an old song, as if to block out Frodo's voice. "Cold be heart and hand and bone, cold be travelers far from home…"

"He said your life was a sad story."

"They do not see what lies ahead when sun has failed and moon is dead!" Gollum's voice started rising.

"You were not so very different from a Hobbit, once, were you… Smeagol?"

Gollum stopped suddenly and looked up. "What did you call me?"

"That was your name once, wasn't it? A long time ago."

"My name… My name." Gollum looked a little disoriented. "Smeagol…"

Suddenly, the all-too-familiar screeching of a Nazgul interrupted their exchange, also jolting Sam and Elizabeth awake.

"Black Riders!" Sam shouted.

"Aaagh! Hide, hide!" Gollum yelled.

"Uaaahhh!" Frodo couldn't move, clutching his chest and shoulder where he was stabbed by a Morgul blade on Weathertop- he seemed to be having some sort of flashback.

"Come on, Frodo!" Sam insisted. He and Elizabeth grabbed Frodo and dragged him under cover of a bramble bush.

"Quick- they will see us, they will see us!" Gollum cried.

They all hid together, crouching as low as possible. A Nazgul swept into view, riding a horrid black beast that swooped and flew through the sky.

"I thought they were dead," Sam marveled.

"Dead? No, you cannot kill them; no," Gollum told him. Above them, the Nazgul screeched louder, circling for what seemed like forever in its search for the Ring. Frodo felt it calling to them, and reached inside his shirt to touch it.

"Wraiths! Wraiths on wings! They are calling for it. They are calling for the Precious," Gollum wailed quietly.

Sam saw what Frodo was reaching for and stopped him before he could put on the Ring. "Mr. Frodo! It's all right… I'm here."

The Nazgul flew off, and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Hurry, Hobbits and Girl. The Black Gate is very close."

* * *

Gimli rubbed a finger against a leaf on one of the lower branches of a tree. He tasted it, then spat immediately. "Orc blood."

The five of them continued to run through the forest, following Aragorn's skillful tracking. They slowed down when Aragorn paused and stooped to examine the ground. "These are strange tracks," he mused. Ariel stood by him, staring down at the tracks. They were probably Treebeard's giant footprints.

"The air is so close in here," Gimli muttered. Rachel felt the same- she loved the outdoors, but the forest seemed to be pressing in on them.

"This forest is old," Legolas said softly, studying the trees and getting a sense of what they felt. "Full of memory… and anger."

The forest groaned suddenly, as if in agreement. Gimli raised his axe in defense.

"The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas said in wonderment.

Aragorn glanced up. "Gimli! Lower your axe."

Gimli looked at his axe, and then at the trees. "Oh!" He lowered it right away.

"They have feelings, my friend," Legolas told him. "The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

"Talking trees," Gimli muttered. "What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

Legolas perked up suddenly, moving closer to Aragorn, who stood up. "Aragorn, _nad no ennas._" Ariel looked over at him, recognizing the line as 'something's out there'. She knew that next, Aragorn would ask, 'what do you see'?

Sure enough, Aragorn replied to Legolas. _"Man cenich?"_

Legolas gazed deep into the forest, expertly stringing his bow. He spoke in a low tone. "The White Wizard approaches." He tilted his head ever so slightly in the right direction.

"Do not let him speak," Aragorn whispered. "He will put a spell on us." He gripped the hilt of his sword while Gimli selected an axe, and Legolas's fingers tightened on his bow. "We must be quick," Aragorn said. They were too preoccupied to notice that the girls didn't seem frightened at all.

They spun around and were faced by a brilliant white light. Gimli threw his axe, which was easily deflected. Legolas's arrow veered harmlessly off course, and Aragorn's sword turned red-hot, forcing him to drop it.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," a muffled, familiar voice said from within the light.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn shouted. A figure stepped out of the light. As it faded, he was revealed to be none other than Gandalf, robed in white, and bearing a white staff. Even his beard was white.

"It cannot be," Aragorn breathed.

"Forgive me," Legolas said immediately, dropping to one knee. "I mistook you for Saruman." Gimli and the girls also bowed their heads. Ariel realized that she was crying again, even though she didn't really know why; and Rachel just felt immensely happy.

"I am Saruman," Gandalf said mystically. "Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell," Aragorn said, still full of disbelief.

"Through fire… and water," Gandalf said. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth until, at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me… and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end- I felt life in me again. I've been sent back… until my task is done."

Aragorn moved forward. "…Gandalf."

"Gandalf?" He looked puzzled for a moment, but then he remembered. "Yes… That was what they used to call me- Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." Gandalf smiled warmly.

"Gandalf," Gimli said, overjoyed.

"I am Gandalf the White," he announced. "And I come back to now you at the turn of the tide." He swept a grey cloak over his robes and led them quickly out of the forest. "One stage of your journey is over- another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras?" Gimli exclaimed. "That is no short distance!"

"We hear of trouble in Rohan," Aragorn told Gandalf. "It goes ill with the king."

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured," Gandalf agreed.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing?" Gimli asked. "Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here, in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested-?" The forest began to groan again before he was finished. "I mean, charming… quite charming forest!"

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn," Gandalf told him. "A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"…In one thing you have not changed, dear friend," Aragorn said. Gandalf glanced at him curiously as he continued. "You still speak in riddles." They laughed together.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days," Gandalf said once he sobered up. "The Ents are going to wake up... and find that they are strong."

"Strong?!" Gimli exclaimed. The trees groaned menacingly, and he glanced up, grinning widely. "Oh, that's good," he said through his teeth.

"So, stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be," Gandalf said mysteriously.

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one," Gimli muttered to Rachel, who smiled.

They finally exited the forest, and Gandalf whistled a long, high note. From the distance, a great white horse came galloping towards them, reaching them before long. It was pure white and simply magnificent. Ariel and Rachel, both horse-lovers, gaped at it in awe.

"That is one of the Mearas... unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas breathed.

Gandalf greeted him by nodding his head and patting him gently. "Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."

Shadowfax whinnied, and the four horses the companions had been riding galloped into view, even though they had been picketed on the other side of the forest. Everyone mounted up and rode off at full speed towards Edoras.

* * *

At night, they finally took a rest. Aragorn found some Lembas bread in his cloak and handed it out, giving the largest portions to Rachel and Ariel. After they ate, Gimli and Rachel chatted quietly by the fire, while Aragorn stood to speak with Gandalf.

"Your hand is bound," Legolas noticed as Ariel laid out her cloak to sleep on.

"Oh…" Ariel glanced at it. "One of the Uruks broke my wrist when they took my bow. Um, Boromir's bow, I mean. Eomer wrapped it for me, but…" She didn't want to admit that it actually REALLY hurt. If only she had brought some ibuprofen…

Legolas sat beside her and held out his hands. Ariel hesitantly extended her left arm, full of the nervous energy she always got when she was around him. Legolas gently unwrapped her linen bandage and held her hand in his, as carefully as if he were handling glass.

His eyes closed for a moment as he studied the break in the delicate wrist bones. Then he stared right at her, with wonder in his bright blue eyes. _"Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa," _he muttered in amazement. "You are in much pain… Yet you have not complained once."

Ariel wanted to smile- he had just said 'your heart is that of the lion'. "I didn't want to bother anyone," she said quietly, willing herself not to wince as his fingers lightly probed her wrist. "It's not that bad," she lied.

Legolas kissed her hand. "You need rest." Warmth spread through Ariel's hand as her mind suddenly cleared. She felt a little bit stronger and full of a new hope, and her wrist wasn't throbbing quite as painfully as it had been a second ago.

He didn't let go of her hand as she lay down, suddenly exhausted. Legolas's voice faded as she fell asleep._ "Esta, astalder, lirimaer… esta."_

Ariel tried to translate what he was saying as her eyes fluttered shut. She wasn't even sure if he really said it, or if she'd just imagined it. _Rest, valiant one, lovely one… rest._

* * *

Gandalf looked at Aragorn, speaking in a low voice. _"_The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dur, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him. The heir of Numenor still lives."

When Aragorn didn't reply, Gandalf continued. "Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge... for Rohan is weak and ready to fall." He shook his head. "The king's mind is enslaved, it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Theoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning... we have one advantage. The Ring remains hidden; and that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor... in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed, and the secrecy of his quest."

Aragorn glanced away, full of worry and guilt.

"Do not regret your decision to leave him," Gandalf said gently. "Frodo must finish this task alone."

"He's not alone," Aragorn mused. "Sam went with him; as did Elizabeth."

Gandalf smiled. "Did they? Did they, indeed? Good. Yes, very good," he said, nodding thoughtfully. Everything was turning out to be quite interesting.


	11. Awakening

Gollum led the hobbits and Elizabeth to the edge of a small cliff that was as close to Mordor as they could be without being seen. From there, they could see the huge black imposing gates that led into Mordor.

"The Black Gate of Mordor," Gollum announced weakly, making an effort to shield his face.

"Oh, save us," Sam breathed. "My old Gaffer would have a thing or two to say if he could see us now."

"Master says to show him the way into Mordor," Gollum pointed out. "So good Smeagol does, master says so."

"I did," Frodo agreed. They fell silent, surveying the heavily guarded gates. Orcs patrolled the turrets every five paces, and giant trolls were hooked up to the mechanisms that opened the gates.

"That's it, then," Sam sighed. "We can't get past that." They watched as an army of Easterlings marched towards the gate, clad in their desert-style armor and headdresses. At their approach, a giant horn blast sounded, and the huge trolls got whipped into motion.

"Look! Sam exclaimed. "The gate- it's opening! I can see a way down," he added, leaning forward. The ground beneath him crumbled and gave way, and he went hurtling down the gravelly cliffside.

"Sam, no!" Frodo cried out.

"Master!" Gollum shrieked.

Two of the Easterling guards noticed the dust and rubble that tumbled down when Sam fell, and they started walking towards it to investigate. Frodo dashed down to where Sam was and tried to dig him out of the gravel, but he was stuck fast. Seconds before the Easterlings stepped into view, Frodo quickly threw his cloak over the two of them.

Elizabeth and Gollum watched with bated breath from above. Where they were, they could see the Easterlings inspecting the area around a large grey rock- but Elizabeth knew the rock was really Frodo's cloak. After a tense moment, the Easterlings marched back to their troop, which was filing through the open gates.

Frodo uncovered the both of them and managed to get Sam free. They crouched behind a real rock as the last few Easterlings trickled into Mordor.

"I do not ask you to come with me, Sam," Frodo murmured. He was so caught up in the moment that he forgot he had two more companions, Elizabeth and Gollum, who were still there with them, higher up on the ridge.

"I know, Mr. Frodo. I doubt even these Elvish cloaks will hide us in there."

Their leg muscles tensed as they got ready to spring.

"Now!" Frodo exclaimed- but they both got jerked back right as they tried to dash forward.

"No! No! No, master! They catch you! They catch you!" Gollum wailed. "Don't take it to him. He wants the precious. Always he is looking for it. And the precious is wanting to go back to him. But we mustn't let him have it." Frodo ignored him and tried again, but still Gollum stopped him. "No! There's another way. More secret. A dark way."

"Why haven't you spoken of this before?" Sam asked, outraged, as Elizabeth carefully made her way down to join them. She kneeled beside Frodo.

"Because master did not ask," Gollum retorted.

"He's up to something," Sam grumbled.

Frodo looked at Gollum. "Are you saying there's another way into Mordor?"

Gollum nodded solemnly, eyes wide. "Yes. There's a path... and some stairs. And then... a tunnel."

Frodo, Sam, and Elizabeth watched as the Black Gates closed before their very eyes. Frodo glanced at Elizabeth, then at Sam. "He's led us this far, Sam."

"Mr. Frodo, no," Sam begged. "Elizabeth, tell him no." Elizabeth looked sad, but she couldn't say anything. She knew she wouldn't be able to change Frodo's mind, anyway.

"He's been true to his word," Frodo reasoned.

"No," Sam whispered, but Frodo's mind was made up.

"Lead the way, Smeagol."

"Good Smeagol always helps," Gollum said, slinking in a new direction. Sam stared in disbelief as first Frodo, and then Elizabeth followed Gollum.

* * *

Rachel went over to Ariel, to help her with her saddlebags. "Hey."

"Hallooo." Ariel half-smiled up at her.

"You know what's weird? I was starving yesterday, and that little tiny piece of Lembas bread positively filled me up. I'm not even hungry yet today," Rachel said, bemused. "Usually it would take so much more to sate my ravenous appetite. How's your wrist?"

"It's actually doing a lot better," Ariel said, flexing the fingers of her left hand and rotating her wrist gently within the fresh linen bandage she had just put on. "I mean, ever since last night, when Legolas touched me."

Rachel raised her eyebrows a mile high. "When he _touched_ you?"

Ariel turned bright red. "My hand! He touched my _hand_," she explained, giggling nervously. "Somehow, it made me feel better."

"I bet it did," Rachel mused, waggling her eyebrows teasingly.

"Oh, shush," Ariel insisted bashfully, glancing over at Legolas, who was chatting with Gimli. "I mean, it really helped. It was like he reached inside my head with his mind and found the pain, and eased it somehow. And I feel this weird connection now, like I accidentally got into his mind, too- almost like a Vulcan mind-meld, or Legilimency. I think I somehow learned how to really, properly use a bow; as if I gleaned the information from his brain without meaning to. I know I still can't shoot as good as he does, but I know more about it than I did before; and I think I could be a real asset in battle now."

"Well." Ariel blinked as Rachel repeated herself. "Not as _well_ as he does… Haha, sorry- habit. I'm glad you're all right." She had a habit of correcting people's grammar on the spot, but she didn't do it in an annoying way.

"Ditto," Ariel said, hugging her. "Although," she added after they moved apart, "I'm pretty darn worried about Elizabeth."

"Me too," Rachel said sadly. "I just wish we were all together. I'm thrilled to be here in Middle Earth with the Fellowship, but it would be a lot easier to cope with the whole timey wimey situation back home if we were all together."

"I know what you mean," Ariel agreed. They finished packing up their saddlebags and got onto their horses, joining the men. The companions departed swiftly, with Gandalf in the lead once more.

* * *

They came to a halt with the city of Edoras in the near distance.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," Gandalf said quietly. "There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan... whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say- do not look for welcome here," he said solemnly as they started riding again, at a slightly slower pace.

The standard of Edoras, a white horse upon a black background, fluttered down near Aragorn as he rode through the gate. He looked up to see a woman dressed in white. He glanced away for a moment, and when he looked back, she was gone.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli muttered as they rode through the village. All of the townsfolk looked either frightened, sad, or both; and they looked upon the six newcomers with suspicious eyes.

They dismounted their horses, got them stabled, and then walked up the stone steps to the Golden Hall. They were stopped at the entrance by a man whom the girls recognized as Hama, flanked by a few more guards.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of-" he grimaced slightly- "Grima Wormtongue."

Gandalf gave the others a brief nod, and they started handing over their weapons. Aragorn unsheathed his sword and set it down, then pulled a knife out of hidden strap and put that away too. Legolas put his bow down and flipped out a set of twin knives. Gimli sighed and handed over his axes while Rachel gave the guards her clubs. Ariel, after having had Boromir's bow taken from her, was unarmed. Hama raised an eyebrow at her, but she shrugged, insisting with her eyes that she bore no weapons.

They moved forward, but Hama stopped them again. "Your staff," he said to Gandalf, who seemed troubled.

"Hmm… You would not part an old man with his walking stick?"

Hama deliberated for a moment, but at last he allowed it and led them inside. Rachel noticed Gandalf's almost imperceptible wink at Aragorn as the wizard held onto Legolas's arm- not that he really needed the support. Gimli brought up the rear, with the girls on either side of him. Hama paused at the door and let everyone pass in front of him.

Grima Wormtongue was crouching beside Theoden, looking every bit as nasty as he did in the movies. In fact, he looked nastier. He whispered something into the king's ear as the members of the Fellowship advanced. For each step they took, a menacing-looking group of hired swords also took a step forward, sneering at them from either side of the hall.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King," Gandalf said, projecting his voice through the whole room."

Grima whispered something else into the king's ear before Theoden replied. "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf… Stormcrow?" Theoden glanced at Grima for approval, which he gave with a nod.

"A just question, my liege." He got up and walked towards Gandalf, trying to seem imposing. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell, I name him... Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth," Gandalf commanded. "I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." He lifted his white staff in front of Grima's face.

Wormtongue looked shocked, and then started to back away. "His staff. I _told_ you to take the wizard's staff!"

The group of mercenaries surged forwards to attack Gandalf, but they never got near him, since his companions fought them off easily. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli had no need of weapons to keep them at bay. Even Ariel and Rachel held their own- they easily evaded most of the mens' punches and lunges towards them, and they managed to clothesline one guy and knock the feet out from another. By the time they brought down a third guy, their friends had taken care of all of the others.

While they fought, Gandalf advanced on Theoden, who didn't want to look at him. "Theoden, son of Thengel… Too long have you sat in the shadows."

Grima tried to move forward, but Gimli planted his boot firmly on his chest. "I would stay still if I were you," he warned gruffly.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf said loudly, which made Theoden look at him. "I release you… from the spell." He held out a hand towards Theoden, and there was a tense moment of silence.

Then Theoden started laughing mockingly and spoke in a voice that was not his own. "You have no power here, _Gandalf the Grey_."

He kept laughing until Gandalf threw off his grey cloak, revealing the brilliant white robes beneath. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." He thrust his staff forward, which knocked Theoden back in his chair- and knocked Saruman to the floor of his tower, miles upon miles away.

Eowyn rushed into the room, and, seeing Theoden's dilemma, rushed towards him. Aragorn held out an arm and stopped here from proceeding. "Wait."

"If I go, Theoden _dies_," Saruman said through Theoden.

"You did not kill me- you will not kill him," Gandalf said firmly.

"_Rohan is mine_."

"Be gone."

Theoden rose suddenly and made a lunge for Gandalf, but the wizard threw him back with a wave of his staff. The king slumped forward over the throne, and Eowyn darted forward to catch him before he fell. She held him steady as his face magically faded from old and decrepit to the face he had before- strong and stern and kingly. His eyes, clouded and confused, cleared up until they were as bright as ever. He glanced at Eowyn.

"…I know your face." She smiled at him, teary-eyed, as he continued. "Eowyn… Eowyn." He looked over at Gandalf, who was standing there with his staff. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf said calmly.

Theoden stood up shakily, flexing his fingers. "Dark have been my dreams of late."

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better… If they grasped your sword," Gandalf pointed out, motioning for Hama to bring the king's sword forth. He did so, and Theoden drew the sword with his left hand, looking on it with renewed vigor. Then he slowly turned to look at Grima, who was still pinned down by Gimli, with a grimace.

He tossed him out of the hall, and Grima rolled unceremoniously down the stairs. Theoden followed after him as he got up onto his hands and knees, cowering.

"I've _only_ ever _served_ you, my lord," Grima insisted, moving backwards. Theoden kept advancing on him, sword still in hand.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your sight," Grima begged.

Theoden raised up his sword angrily, but Aragorn stopped him, gripping Theoden's arm before he could deliver the blow. "No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." He extended a hand to help Grima get up, but Wormtongue spat at Aragorn and scrambled to his feet, pushing past the crowd that had gathered around them.

"Get out of my way!" He raced to his horse, which had been in the stables, and rode out of Edoras as quickly as he could.

When he was gone, Hama stepped forward. "Hail, Theoden King!" The people of the city and all of the visitors kneeled in respect.

Theoden turned back towards the Hall and gazed out at everyone. "Where is Theodred?" he asked. "Where is my son?"


	12. A Kingly Steed

After Theodred's funeral, Gandalf and Theoden stayed at the grave to spend some more time there with the memory of the king's son. Everyone else dispersed, and they were well taken care of in terms of baths and food. They even got their clothes washed and dried. Once they were all rested, Aragorn took an opportunity to speak with Rachel, outside in the shade.

"My lady… We travel a dangerous road. You handle those clubs of yours well, but it would ease my heart if you could also wield a blade. I can teach you the basics of swordplay, if you wish. I know you must be weary, but I know not when our next chance may be. And I would invite your friend Ariel to learn with you, but she needs to let her wrist heal- and she is a natural with the bow, anyway."

"You're right," Rachel agreed, even though she would have liked nothing more than to collapse onto a feather bed. "I could use all the sword practice I can get."

"Here- take my spare blade." He tossed it to her, and she caught it one-handed, as she would have caught a club in a rhythmic routine. She had to use her other hand to hold the sword steady, though. "Good," Aragorn praised her. "Let me see your stance."

Rachel shifted into what felt natural: she planted her feet and arms as if she were batting in a baseball game.

"Not bad," Aragorn said good-naturedly. "A little more like this…" He moved behind her and placed her feet, then angled her shoulders and waist. "A firm grip, there," he said quietly, putting his arms around her to re-position her hands.

Aragorn was standing close enough that Rachel could feel his heartbeat, and she couldn't help but notice that his arms were around her. Just like in the books, he was 6'6", and if she turned her head slightly and tilted it up, their faces would be inches apart… it was very distracting.

"Good," he said, snapping her out of her reverie. "Now, the key to using a sword is balance; and you need to keep your feet moving. Take one small step at first, and then speed up. We'll start with a parry and block."

They practiced for a while, leaving Rachel's arms and shoulders fairly sore, but she knew it was good for her... she'd rather have sore arms than an enemy sword in the gut.

After a few hours, they went back inside for another repast. While they ate, Theoden and Gandalf entered the Hall with two young children, a boy and a girl, who had ridden in from an outlying village. Rachel and Ariel recognized them from the movie as Eothain and Freda. Eowyn served the kids some food, which they ate ravenously, and draped warm blankets over their shoulders. She spoke to them quietly for a while as they ate- they found it easier to talk to a gentle young lady than to the King of Rohan.

"They had no warning- they were unarmed," Eowyn announced to everyone there- Theoden, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Rachel, and Ariel. "Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

"Where is Mama?" Freda asked worriedly. Eowyn shushed her gently, soothing her.

On his throne, Theoden was resting his head in his hand, upset. Gandalf sat beside him and spoke to him, loudly enough so that his companions could hear as well, but somehow quietly enough that the children couldn't.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." Theoden lifted his head to listen as Gandalf continued. "All the more potent, for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." He placed a hand on Theoden's chair. "You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak," Aragorn reminded him. "Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

Theoden stood, troubled. "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me... but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn told him.

"When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan," Theoden said stiffly. Just then, Gimli burped loudly and shrank in his seat, embarrassed.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf pressed.

* * *

Outside of the Golden Hall, Hama stood before the people of Edoras, with an announcement.

"By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures- take only what provisions you need."

Gandalf walked through the busy people milling around, followed by the three males and two girls. "Helm's Deep," he muttered disapprovingly.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight," Gimli grumbled. "Who will defend them, if not their king?"

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people," Aragorn admitted. "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

They entered the stables and separated to check on the horses they had borrowed from Eomer. Aragorn followed Gandalf to the back, where Shadowfax was penned but untethered.

"There is no way out of that ravine," Gandalf pointed out. "Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety- what they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you," he said, turning to face Aragorn. "The defenses have to hold."

"They will hold," Aragorn said faithfully.

Gandalf stroked Shadowfax's mane thoughtfully. "The Grey Pilgrim… That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain." He mounted Shadowfax, and Aragorn moved aside to make room. "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

Aragorn nodded. "Go." Gandalf rode out of the stables at full speed. Aragorn watched him leave, and then his attention was drawn by a spirited dark brown horse that was being held on either side by men with ropes. The steed was rearing and bucking, upset. Intrigued, Aragorn approached it.

"That horse is half mad, my lord," a stableman told him. "There's nothing you can do; leave him."

Still, Aragorn walked up to the horse, holding out a hand. He spoke in old Rohirric, the language that the horse-lords trained their horses with. _"Fæste, stille nú; fæste, stille nú. Lac is drefed, gefrægon."_ The horse calmed down a little bit. The stablemen handed over the ropes, and Aragorn accepted them, gently patting the horse's nose. _"Hwæt nemnað ðe? Hm? Hwæt nemnað ðe?"_

Eowyn, who had been tending to her grey horse, looked over at him. She understood what Aragorn was saying, and since the horse couldn't speak, she answered for it. "His name is Brego. He was my cousin's horse," she said, meaning Theodred.

_"Brego? Ðin nama is cynglic," _Aragorn praised the horse. Eowyn came closer to him as he continued calming the horse. He switched to Elvish, which had a naturally soothing effect on both man and beast. _"Man le trasta, Brego? Man cenich?"_

"I have heard of the magic of Elves... but I did not look for it in a Ranger from the North. You speak as one of their own," Eowyn said, awed. She recognized the sounds of the Elvish language, but did not speak or understand it.

"I was raised in Rivendell... for a time," Aragorn said distantly. "Turn this fellow free. He's seen enough of war." He took his saddle and went to go find his steed Hasufel, leaving Eowyn alone with a now-calm Brego.

* * *

[**A/N:** I usually find a way to work translations into the story, but since I didn't in this case, I'll add it here for you.

**Rohirric:**

Fæste, stille nú; fæste, stille nú- Fast, be quiet now; fast, be quiet now_  
_

Lac is drefed, gefrægon- A battle is stirred up, they heard

Hwæt nemnað ðe? Hm? Hwæt nemnað ðe?- What is your name? Hm? What is your name?

Ðin nama is cynglic- Your name is kingly

**Elvish:**

Man le trasta?- What is it?

Man cenich?- What did you see?

I know this chapter was shorter than usual, but I'll have the next one up soon. Thanks for reading!]


	13. Oliphaunts

[**A/N: **Wow, 7 reviews! That may not seem like very many, but it means a lot to me because this is my first story on here, and I'm glad to know that people are liking it. Thanks for all of the support- you guys rock!]

* * *

While other people moved crates and barrels out of the Golden Hall, Eowyn opened a chest, lifted out a sword, and unsheathed it. She held it upright and ran her fingers down the blunt side of the blade, and then she started practicing several passes. Her heart practically jumped out of her throat when her sword clanged against Aragorn's knife. She stared at him, face pale.

"You have some skill with a blade," Aragorn noted. Eowyn swung her sword around with lightning speed, releasing it from being locked against Aragorn's.

"Women of this country learned long ago: Those without swords can still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain," Eowyn said firmly.

"What do you fear, my lady?" Aragorn asked, curious.

She took a moment to put the sword away before answering. "A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them, and all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."

Aragorn shook his head. "You're a daughter of kings… A shieldmaiden of Rohan. I do not think that would be your fate." He walked away, leaving her to stare after him with wonder.

He ran into Rachel on his way out of the Hall. "Oh! Aragorn," she said, slightly embarrassed. "I wanted to thank you for the sword lessons. It's not much, but I hope you'll accept it." She held out a small bit of pink fabric. "This is from one of my rhythmic ribbons- it tore off not too long ago, when I was twirling it at home, and I've kept it with me ever since then as sort of a good-luck charm. I want you to have it."

"I will gladly accept it, my lady," Aragorn said, bringing the piece of ribbon to his brow for a moment. "You honor me with your token." Rachel's cheeks turned pink, and she smiled at him.

* * *

Gollum half-swam, half-leapt through the rocks along the edge of a stream, in hot pursuit of a plump silver fish. Behind him, Sam, Frodo, and Elizabeth trudged along wearily, trying to keep up with the skinny creature.

"Hey, stinker, don't go getting' too far ahead," Sam called to him.

"Why do you do that?" Frodo asked, troubled.

"What?"

"Call him names. Run him down all the time."

"Because. Because that's what he is, Mr. Frodo," Sam insisted. "There's naught left in him but lies and deceit. It's the Ring he wants- it's all he cares about."

Frodo gave him a cross look. "You have no idea what it did to him… What it's still doing to him." He walked past Sam, and then paused, watching Gollum's antics. "I want to help him, Sam."

"Why?"

"Because I have to believe he can come back."

Sam walked closer to Frodo. "You can't save him, Mr. Frodo."

"What do you know about it? Nothing!" Frodo snapped, moving away. Sam's face fell, and Frodo glanced at him. "I'm sorry, Sam. I don't know why I said that."

"I do," Sam said fretfully. "It's the Ring. You can't take your eyes off it. I've seen you- you're not eating, you barely sleep. It's taken hold of you, Mr. Frodo! You have to fight it."

"I know what I have to do, Sam," Frodo countered bitterly. "The Ring was entrusted to me. It's my task. Mine! My own!" He walked away from Sam.

"Can't you hear yourself? Don't you know who you sound like?" Sam said sadly. Elizabeth went over to him.

"Everything's going to be okay, Sam," she said, even though she honestly wasn't sure of that. Sam's shoulders slumped, but he thanked her with a nod before they continued on.

Elizabeth's hand tightened around her staff as she walked. She felt uncomfortable being with the two of them and Gollum- she really did want to help, for Frodo's sake, but things weren't exactly working out the way she'd hoped they might. It felt like they didn't need her at all… Maybe she had made a bad decision by following after them. She just missed her friends, Ariel and Rachel; and even more so, she missed her real home- Earth.

* * *

The next day, Frodo lay down while they took a break from walking. Elizabeth sat near him, and Sam looked over the edge of a cliff towards their destination. Gollum bounded over to them, hands full.

"Look, look. See what Smeagol finds?" He dropped two dead rabbits into Frodo's lap. Surprised, Frodo smiled at him, and glanced over at Sam, who sighed and looked away. "They are young, they are tender, they are nice," Gollum said, picking up one of the rabbits. He snapped its spine and ripped into it with his teeth. "Yes, they are. Eat them, eat them!"

Elizabeth and Frodo both watched him with a disgusted look on their faces. Sam walked over and pulled the rabbits away from Gollum. "You'll make them sick, you will, behaving like that… There's only one way to eat a brace of coneys."

"Noooo!" Gollum screeched while Sam stewed the rabbits together with a meager variety of seasonings and herbs he had with him. "What's it doing? Stupid, fat hobbit- it ruins it."

"What's to ruin? There's hardly any meat on them," Sam muttered. Frodo moved to his bag to get some plates out and paused when he heard a faint bird call. It seemed awfully out of place where they were- they hadn't heard any birds since they split off from the rest of the Fellowship.

"What we need," Sam went on, "is a few good taters."

"What's taters, precious? What's taters? Eh?" Gollum hopped around the cooking pot, staring at the flames.

"Po-ta-toes," Sam enunciated. "Boil 'em, mash 'em, stick 'em in a stew. Lovely, big golden chips with a nice piece of fried fish," he sighed. Gollum stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry. "Even you couldn't say no to that," Sam insisted.

"Oh, yes we could! Spoil a nice fish," Gollum complained, crawling closer to Sam. "Give it to us raw… and wriggling," he said, wriggling his head like a fish. "You keep nasty chips."

"You're hopeless," Sam said.

"Uh, Sam? Where's Frodo?" Elizabeth asked quietly. Sam looked up, startled.

"Mr. Frodo?" He and Elizabeth hunted around until they found him, lying on his stomach in the bushes at the edge of a cliff, watching hordes of men clothed in dark, strange garb and armed with curved swords and bows. Gollum followed the two, crouching noiselessly behind them and Frodo.

"Who are they?" Sam asked in a whisper.

"Wicked Men. Servants of Sauron," Gollum said. "They are called to Mordor. The Dark One is gathering all armies to him. It won't be long now- he will soon be ready."

"Ready to do what?" Elizabeth asked.

"To make his war… The last war that will cover all the world in Shadow."

"We've got to get moving," Frodo said urgently. "Come on." He started to get up, but Sam stopped him.

"Look, Mr. Frodo! It's an Oliphaunt," he breathed. Marching along with the men were several gigantic elephant-like creatures with wicked tusks. On their backs were canopies full of even more men. "No one at home will believe this."

Frodo noticed a sudden absence and realized that Gollum had crept away. "Smeagol?"

As they looked on, a volley of arrows suddenly flew through the air and hit the troops of men. Figures wearing hoods and cloaks slunk through the trees, firing on them from all directions. An Oliphaunt stampeded past, and from the bushes, someone shot an arrow at a man who tumbled to the ground right in front of Elizabeth and the hobbits.

Frodo scrambled to his feet. "We've lingered here too long. Come on, Sam, Elizabeth." He turned to run and barreled straight into the arms of one of the hooded men. Sam shouted and drew his sword, but he was thrown roughly to the ground by another, and Frodo was tossed down beside him. Elizabeth raised her staff in defense, but one of the men took it and grabbed her by the arm. Swords were placed at each of their throats.

"Wait! We're innocent travelers!" Sam exclaimed. Their leader, whom Elizabeth recognized as Faramir, appeared among them.

"There are no travelers in this land. Only servants of the Dark Tower."

"We are bound to an errand of secrecy," Frodo said strongly. "Those that claim to oppose the enemy would do well not to hinder us."

"The enemy?" Faramir walked over to the dead man who still lay on the ground and turned him over with his foot. "His sense of duty was no less than yours, I deem. You wonder what his name is, where he came from... And if he was really evil at heart. What lies or threats led him on this long march from home. If he would not rather have stayed there, in peace. War will make corpses of us all," he finished bitterly. "Bind their hands."

He had Frodo and Sam dragged along with them, but made sure that Elizabeth wasn't treated quite as roughly. They marched on with them, towards yet another unknown destination. Elizabeth wondered sadly if she would ever see her friends again.

* * *

[**A/N: **Part IV will be up soon. Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far :) Thank you for all of the views, follows, favorites, and reviews!]


	14. Exodus

**Part IV: Time to Take a Stand**

_While Ariel and Rachel struggle to defend Helm's Deep and aid the citizens of Rohan, Elizabeth has her own personal battles to deal with. The girls learn more about themselves, each other, and the people that they become closer to every day. _

* * *

Ariel and Rachel were mostly quiet on their horses: Arroch, a delicate roan, and Roheryn, a sturdy bay, as they rode along with the people of Rohan. Their minds were both elsewhere, although they were listening to the humorous conversation going on between Gimli and Eowyn.

"It's true- you don't see many Dwarf women. And, in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men!" Gimli said boisterously. Eowyn smiled and looked back at Aragorn, who gave her a pleasant smile. Rachel noticed their exchange, and stiffened slightly.

_"It's the beards,"_ Aragorn mouthed, miming an imaginary beard on his chin. Eowyn grinned at him and turned back to Gimli, who was riding the horse she was leading.

"This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women... and that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" He started to chuckle, and she laughed along with him. "Which is, of course, ridiculous," Gimli continued, throwing his hands up. The gesture spooked his horse, and it bolted for a few steps, knocking the Dwarf off of its back. Eowyn giggled, smiling, and ran to help him up. "It's all right; nobody panic," Gimli insisted. He looked like a turtle turned over on its shell. "That was deliberate- it was deliberate!"

Theoden, who was riding alongside Aragorn, chuckled with him. "I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time," he said after a moment. "She was a girl when they brought her father back dead: cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief. Then she was left alone, to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father." Aragorn watched Eowyn with curiosity as she smiled, golden hair blown by the wind.

The people stopped for a break. Eowyn made her way through them with a pot of stew, offering it to everyone. Gimli politely refused, so she made a beeline for Aragorn, who was sitting alone.

Aragorn had just finished cleaning his sword and was about to go talk to Rachel when Eowyn appeared before him. "I made some stew," she said, holding out a bowl. "It isn't much, but it's hot."

"Thank you." Aragorn shifted around some spoonfuls of something that didn't look very appetizing and then tried it anyway. He was unable to hide his grimace. "It's good."

"Really?" Eowyn looked immensely relieved. She turned and started walking away. Aragorn took the opportunity to pour a good bit of the bowl's contents into the grass behind him.

Eowyn turned back suddenly, and he had to jerk the bowl back into place, wincing as the hot stew ran down his leg. "My uncle told me a strange thing," she said, oblivious to the fact that he had been discarding her stew. "He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather- but he must be mistaken."

"King Theoden has a good memory," Aragorn said, nodding. "He was only a small child at the time."

"Then you must be at least sixty," Eowyn said, awed. Aragorn looked a bit embarrassed, but shook his head. "Seventy? But you cannot be eighty!"

"Eighty-seven," he said, glancing at the ground.

"You are one of the Dunedain," she realized. "A descendant of Numenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend."

"There are few of us left," Aragorn told her, his gaze wandering towards where Rachel was sitting. "The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago."

"I'm sorry," Eowyn said. "Please, eat." Completely cornered, Aragorn reluctantly continued sipping at the 'stew' while she watched him.

Legolas was on his way to the head of the group, to scout ahead, when he thought of something. He went over to Ariel, who was eating a small meal with Rachel.

"Take my other bow," he said, holding it out to her. Since Galadriel had given him a bow of the Galadhrim, he had just been carrying around his other one without using it. "It is in good condition, and it has served me well for a long time. I wish for you to use it."

Ariel was really honored. She bit her lip and accepted the bow. "Thank you… Um, thank you very much. I'll take good care of it."

"I know you will," Legolas said, giving her a faint smile.

* * *

After the brief rest, the whole big group moved on. Hama and Gamling rode ahead, to see if the coast was clear. Above them, standing on a hillock, Legolas glanced around, feeling uneasy.

The horsemen suddenly paused, a feeling of dread creeping through their stomachs. Their horses felt it, too, and pawed the ground, snorting restlessly.

"What is it? Hama?" Gamling asked.

"I'm not sure," Hama answered.

They surveyed the area. Everything seemed to be fine- but then a Warg and its rider jumped down on Hama from above, killing him almost instantly. His screams carried over the rocks to everyone else, and the orc went after Gamling. Legolas raced towards them, killing the Warg with an arrow and then slicing the orc dead with his twin knives before it could kill the other man.

"A scout!" Legolas yelled to Aragorn, who had just appeared over the ridge. Aragorn ran back to the others to warn them.

"What is it? What do you see?" Theoden demanded.

"Warg! We're under attack," he shouted, racing to his horse, Hasufel, and jumping astride him quickly. The citizens of Rohan began to panic, running about and screaming.

"All riders to the head of the column," Theoden ordered.

"Come on, get me up here; I'm a rider," Gimli insisted as two men helped him get onto his horse. "Come on!"

Ariel and Rachel glanced at each other, and then nodded- they didn't need to say anything to communicate what they had already decided. They rode forward to join the men who were rallying behind Theoden. Ariel grabbed an extra quiver of arrows from one of the supply horses and strapped it onto her back. Rachel still had Aragorn's spare sword, and her clubs as well.

Eowyn ran up to Theoden, who gave her orders right away. "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep; and make haste."

"I can fight," Eowyn insisted. "Those two girls are staying to help, and they are children compared to me."

"No! You must do this for me. I cannot make them leave the battle against their will," Theoden said, although he would have liked to. He believed that the battlefield was hardly a place for women. "And the people need to follow someone they can trust."

Eowyn stared at him defiantly before running off to help the villagers. "Follow me!" Theoden cried, charging forward with the horsemen.

"Forward. I mean, charge forward," Gimli said, having a little trouble with his steed. At last, it followed the others. "That's it- go on!"

"Make for the lower ground!" Eowyn called to the frightened women and children. "Stay together!"

Meanwhile, Legolas was on foot, firing continuous arrows at the Warg-riders. As the horsemen thundered towards the orcs, he darted back and swung one-handed up onto his horse, landing perfectly behind Gimli.

The Wargs and riders clashed, and a bloody battle commenced. Gimli slid off of the saddle as Legolas rode on through the fray, and taunted a lone Warg who was feeding on a dead man.

"Bring your pretty face to my axe," Gimli growled. The wolf creature ran towards him, and just as it pounced, Legolas cantered past, killing it with a single arrow. Gimli stared after him, offended. "That one counts as mine!" He turned to find another Warg right behind him, and hewed it down with an axe stroke. It fell heavily on top of him, and Gimli grunted at its weight. "Stinking creature."

Ariel rode along the outskirts of the battle, firing well-aimed arrows at Wargs and Orcs alike. She managed to take down two who were both plaguing Gamling, and then she almost got whacked in the head by a passing orc's sword. She somehow stayed on her horse and fired an arrow, nailing the orc in the neck.

The Warg it had been riding snarled at her, but Rachel rode past and hacked at it with her sword, knocking it dead to the ground. "Bad Wolf," she quipped, earning a grin from Ariel. Then Rachel pulled out a club with her left hand and lobbed it at an orc, impaling its head with the club's ivory spikes. She made a mental note to retrieve it later, and rode on, using her sword despite her extremely sore muscles from practicing swordplay with Aragorn.

Gimli was still trying in vain to lift the heavy Warg off of himself. An orc crawled over the Warg, sneering, and Gimli reached up, swiftly snapping its neck. Right when it also fell onto him, dead, yet another Warg crawled atop them, baring its teeth at Gimli. "Ooohhohhh…" Gimli muttered.

Aragorn spotted his dilemma and rode by, grabbing a spear and jabbing it into the Warg. It fell on top of the ever-growing pile of dead enemies that were on Gimli, and the dwarf groaned loudly at the additional weight.

Keeping an eye on Theoden, Aragorn continued to fight, until a Warg barreled straight into him, and he tumbled off of his horse. He jumped to his feet and grabbed the saddle of another Warg that was running past with a rider on its back.

Aragorn pulled himself onto the Warg behind the orc, who twisted in the saddle to fight him as the Warg rampaged on. He lost his seat, but held on to the saddle as he got dragged along and stabbed the orc, who fell off. Aragorn let go of the saddle, but his hand was caught in the matted fur and twisted straps. The Warg was so focused on trying to get Aragorn off of him that it didn't slow down, and it tumbled off the edge of a cliff, taking Aragorn with him.

Finally freed, Gimli killed one of the last Wargs while Theoden surveyed the dead men and horses, among Orcs and Wargs, strewn about the battlefield. The girls went over to Gimli, scratched up and bruised, but otherwise okay. Legolas walked around, searching for Aragorn. "Aragorn!"

"Aragorn?" Gimli called as well. Ariel and Rachel glanced at each other knowingly, then walked away, to help Gamling look for survivors and to find Rachel's second club.

Theoden continued to scan the field while Legolas walked towards the edge of the cliff. The elf paused to examine the Warg tracks on the ground, and stood up suddenly, upon hearing the grating sound of an orc's guttural dying laughter.

Gimli trotted over to the orc and raised his axe. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing."

"He's... dead," the orc hacked out, grinning. "He took a little tumble off the cliff."

Legolas knelt down and grabbed him roughly by the shoulders. "You lie!" The orc died laughing, and Legolas looked down at its hands, pulling out a small piece of pink ribbon. He had seen Aragorn occasionally take the ribbon out of a pocket and study it carefully, as if he needed its reassurance. Worried, Legolas ran to the edge of the cliff to join Theoden, who was already standing there. Below them was a river full of fast currents, and no sign of any bodies.

Gimli and Gamling joined them, and Gamling turned to Theoden, awaiting orders.

"Get the wounded on horses," the king commanded. "The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

Legolas gave him a look of disbelief. Theoden simply placed a hand on his shoulder before turning away. "Come." He walked away, leaving Legolas, still holding the ribbon, and Gimli. Both just stood there, staring numbly into the river.


	15. Temptations

[**A/N:** Hello! So, as it turns out, I totally skipped a chapter. I guess that's what happens when you upload at midnight. Sorry about that! "Preparations" is actually chapter 16, and here is chapter 15, "Temptations". Mesa so embarrassed :"O But thanks for the great new reviews!]

* * *

The people of Edoras walked down a hill and saw Helm's Deep stretching before them.

"At last!" someone said, relieved.

"Helm's Deep!"

"There it is, Helm's Deep. We're safe!"

An older lady turned to Eowyn, grasping her arm gratefully. "We're safe, my lady. Thank you."

They all walked into the fortress, amid many people from other villages of Rohan and soldiers who had previously been stationed there. Eothain and Freda suddenly saw their mother and ran to her. "Mama!" Freda cried out.

"Eothain! Freda!" Their mother stretched out her arms and hugged them both, weeping with joy. Eowyn smiled at the sight, and then turned to one of the older men who had been carrying supplies.

"Where is the rest?"

"This is all we could save, my lady," he said.

She nodded. "Take it to the caves."

"Make way for the king," Gamling's voice rang through the fortress as the soldiers rode in. "Make way for Theoden- make way for the king." Theoden, Legolas, Gimli, Ariel, Rachel, and the remaining Rohan soldiers entered Helms Deep, still on their horses. Eowyn ran to them, searching their faces with wide eyes.

"So few... so few of you have returned," she gasped, speaking to Theoden.

"Our people are safe," he assured her. "We have paid for it with many lives."

Gimli walked over to Eowyn with his helmet off. "My lady."

"Lord Aragorn... where is he?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"He fell."

Eowyn stared past him, shocked. She turned to look at Theoden, who was walking up a set of stone steps with his horse. He turned his gaze away from her, and she stood there, stunned into silence.

Theoden stood with Gamling and his other officers on a turret that overlooked the Deeping Wall. "Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate, and set a watch on the surround."

"What of those who cannot fight, my lord?" Gamling asked. "The women and children?"

"Get them into the caves," Theoden decided. "Saruman's arm will have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here."

* * *

At Henneth Annûn, a hidden camp, Faramir opened up a well-drawn map and addressed his men. "What news?"

"Our scouts report Saruman has attacked Rohan." Madril, his lieutenant, pointed to the map, tracing the route. "Theoden's people have fled to Helm's Deep- but we must look to our own borders. Faramir, orcs are on the move. Sauron is marshaling an army… Easterlings and Southrons are at the Black Gate."

"How many?"

"Some thousands. More come every day."

Faramir nodded slowly. "Who's covering the river to the north?"

"We pulled 500 men at Osgiliath. If their city is attacked, we won't hold it," Madril said.

Faramir traced a new route on the map. "Saruman attacks from lsengard, Sauron from Mordor. The fight will come to Men on both fronts. Gondor is weak- Sauron will strike us soon, and he will strike hard. He knows now we do not have the strength to repel him." He left the war chamber and went over to where Frodo, Elizabeth, and Sam were being held.

He had their blindfolds removed, and then walked up to them. They glanced around, taking in the sights of the cave they were in and the men busy around them.

"My men tell me that you are Orc spies," Faramir said solemnly.

"Spies? Now wait just a minute," Sam said, offended.

"Well, if you're not spies, then who are you?"

Sam and Elizabeth both looked at Frodo. He said nothing, so they didn't, either. Faramir sat down. "Speak."

"We are Hobbits of the Shire," Frodo began. "Frodo Baggins is my name, and this is Samwise Gamgee."

"Your bodyguard?"

"His gardener," Sam retorted.

"And this is… Elizabeth," Frodo added vaguely.

Faramir gazed at Elizabeth for a moment, making her uncomfortable. She glanced away.

"And where is your skulking friend?" Faramir asked finally. "That gangrel creature... He had an ill-favored look."

Frodo paused before answering. "There was no other." Sam gulped nervously, and Faramir narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "We set out from Rivendell with seven companions. One we lost in Moria... two were my kin. A Dwarf there was also, and an Elf and two Men- Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Boromir of Gondor. We met Elizabeth and her two friends along the way."

Faramir swallowed. "You're a friend of Boromir?"

"Yes. For my part." Frodo looked at him, curious.

"It will grieve you then to learn that he is dead," Faramir said, standing up.

"Dead?" Frodo exclaimed sadly. "How? When?"

"As one of his companions, I'd hoped you would tell me."

"If something has happened to Boromir, we would have you tell us," Frodo pressed.

"His horn washed up upon the riverbank, about six days past. It was cloven in two. But more than this, I know it in my heart." Faramir paused, clenching his teeth. "He was my brother."

He left the hobbits in the cave and drew Elizabeth gently aside, into another room. "It's just us, in here," he said calmly, "so you may speak freely. Fair Elizabeth, will you tell me where you and your company are traveling?"

Elizabeth remained silent, staring at the floor. With her soft brown hair and eyes, she almost resembled a gentle deer. Faramir sighed, moving away. "I wish you no harm, sweet girl. I want to help you." He wanted so badly to just pull her to him and touch her face, assure her that everything would be all right, but he restrained himself. That would only scare her away… and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Though they had just met, she was special, in his eyes, and he wanted the best for her.

"Frodo and Sam… they're my friends. I'm trying to help them," she said quietly.

"I see… then you have a strong sense of loyalty," Faramir praised her.

"I do?" Elizabeth looked up shyly.

"Yes. I admire that. I worry, though- a lovely young lady such as yourself does not belong on such a road as this, with no more protection than two Halflings. I will offer you this…" Faramir gazed out at the other caves with a distant expression. "I wish to give you safe passage to Gondor. I would have you treated as a guest, in my father's house. He is the steward Denethor, of Gondor. It is the safest place in the city… I cannot extend this same welcome to your companions, but for you, I make an exception."

Elizabeth looked up at him. He was facing away from her, so she only saw his back. "Why?"

Faramir didn't answer. "Just consider my offer." He walked away, leaving her free to return to the cave that held Frodo and Sam.

* * *

"Captain Faramir!" Madril walked into the room where Faramir was poring over maps and whispered something into his ear. Faramir nodded curtly and went over to where Frodo, Sam, and Elizabeth were sleeping. He paused for a moment, gazing once more at Elizabeth. He had even offered her more comfortable quarters, but she'd insisted on staying with her friends in their cave confinement.

He walked closer, and Frodo jolted awake. "You must come with me," Faramir ordered quietly. "Now."

Frodo followed Faramir and walked to the edge of a waterfall that overlooked a pool of water. Faramir pointed at the middle of the pool. "Down there."

Frodo looked down and saw Gollum there, diving off of a rock.

"To enter the Forbidden Pool bears the penalty of death," Faramir told him. He gestured to archers hidden in the trees, positioned in a ring around the pool. "They wait for my command. Shall I shoot?"

Frodo stared worriedly down at Gollum, who climbed onto the rock with a fish in hand. The creature sang a little rhyme while bashing his prize against the rock to kill it.

"The rock and pool, is nice and cool, so juicy sweet! Our only wish, to catch a fish, so juicy sweet! Augh!" The fish wriggled, and he slapped it harder against the rock.

Faramir raised his hand, ready to signal for the archers to shoot. Frodo hesitated, then stopped him. "Wait. This creature is bound to me, and I to him. He is our guide. Please… let me go down to him."

Faramir nodded and allowed Frodo to scramble down to Gollum.

"Smeagol." Gollum looked up at Frodo. "Master is here. Come, Smeagol. Trust master. Come."

Confused, Gollum tilted his head like a puppy. "We must go… now?"

"Smeagol, you must trust master," Frodo insisted. "Follow me. Come on. Come. Come, Smeagol. Nice Smeagol. That's it. Come on."

Gollum put the fish in his mouth and warily followed Frodo on all fours. Suddenly, the soldiers sprang forth from the shadows, grabbing him.

"Don't hurt him!" Frodo looked frantically at the soldiers, and then at Gollum. "Smeagol, don't struggle. Smeagol, listen to me."

"Master!"

The men put a bag over his head and led him away, with Faramir and Frodo following. In the cave they threw him to the ground and pushed him around. The noise woke Sam and Elizabeth, who stood up and watched, uncomfortable. Faramir turned to the soldiers.

"That's enough." He moved closer to Gollum. "Where are you leading them?" Gollum curled into a ball, facing towards the rocks. "Answer me."

"_Smeagol_. _Why does it cry, Smeagol?" _"Cruel Men hurts us. Master tricksed us," Gollum said to himself. Faramir watched, intrigued and a little bit unnerved._ "Of course he did. I told you he was tricksy. I told you he was false." _Smeagol sobbed. "Master is our friend. Our friend."_ "Master betrayed us_." "No. Not its business. Leave us alone!" _"Filthy little Hobbitses! They stole it from us!"_ "No. No."

"What did they steal?" Faramir asked intensely.

Gollum turned, bearing his teeth nastily. "My… PRECIOUS!"

* * *

Sam, Frodo, and Elizabeth were sitting on the floor at the back of the cave while Faramir continued interrogating Gollum.

"We have to get out of here," Sam whispered to Frodo. "You go. Go, now. You can do it. Use the Ring, Mr. Frodo. Just this once. Put it on. Disappear."

Frodo almost considered it, but he shook his head. "I can't. You were right, Sam. You tried to tell me, but... I'm sorry. The Ring's taking me, Sam. If I put it on...he'll find me. He'll see."

Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Frodo..."

Faramir walked in suddenly and drew his sword. The three friends scrambled to their feet. So this is the answer to all the riddles." He advanced on Frodo, pointing his sword at him. "Here in the Wild I have you... a girl and two Halflings... and a host of men at my call." Frodo backed up against the rock wall as Faramir continued forward. "The Ring of Power within my grasp." He used the tip of his sword to lift the chain around Frodo's neck until the Ring was dangling in plain view. "A chance for Faramir, captain of Gondor... to show his quality."

The Ring began to whisper, and Frodo slipped into some kind of trance.

"Faramir, stop," Elizabeth pleaded, but Faramir didn't seem to hear her. Suddenly, Frodo pulled away from Faramir. "No!" He ran towards the back of the cave, cowering.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled. "Leave him alone." Faramir was still staring at Frodo as Sam went on. "Don't you understand? He's got to destroy it! That's where we're going, into Mordor. To the Mountain of Fire!"

"Faramir, _please_," Elizabeth begged. Her voice seemed to snap Faramir out of his trance for a moment. A soldier walked into the room, speaking to the captain in low tones.

"Osgiliath is under attack. They call for reinforcements."

"Please. It's such a burden. Will you not help him?" Sam asked, crying.

"Captain?" The other man pressed.

"Prepare to leave," Faramir told him. His gaze passed over Elizabeth, and he looked instead at Sam. "The Ring will go to Gondor."


	16. Preparations

[**A/N:** If you missed it, please take the time to read "Temptations", which is the actual chapter 15 that I mysteriously forgot to upload before posting this one. Thanks for reading :)]

* * *

Aragorn looked down upon Helm's Deep from the top of a grassy knoll. _"Mae carnen, Brego, mellon nîn,"_ he said in Elvish, praising the horse who had saved him. The ranger rode down into Helm's Deep, through several crowds of people.

"He's alive!" someone exclaimed.

Gimli pushed through the crowd and made his way towards Aragorn, who had just dismounted from his horse. "Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way! I'm going to kill him!" He reached him and shook his fists. "You are the luckiest, the canniest-!" Aragorn smiled as Gimli continued. "…and the most reckless man I ever knew. Bless you, laddie." He hugged him tightly.

After they drew apart, Aragorn glanced around. "Gimli, where is the king?" The dwarf nodded towards the Hall of Helm's Deep. Aragorn walked towards it, and Legolas suddenly appeared in front of him. _"Le abdollen,"_ he said, accusing him of being late. Aragorn raised his eyebrows as Legolas looked him over. "You look terrible," Legolas said. They grinned at each other, clasping forearms.

Eowyn overheard them talking and started to run towards Aragorn, but stopped herself when Legolas handed Aragorn a small strip of pink ribbon.

"_Hannon le,"_ Aragorn thanked him, tucking the ribbon into his pocket.

Eowyn looked on with tears in her eyes.

Theoden and Gamling were discussing plans in the Hall when they heard the doors opening. Aragorn, sweaty, filthy, and bloody, strode in.

"A great host, you say?"

"All lsengard is emptied," Aragorn informed him. He had just finished telling Theoden of all he had seen while he rode to the fortress from the river in which he fell.

"How many?" the king asked.

"Ten thousand strong, at least."

Theoden turned to Aragorn in disbelief. "Ten thousand?"

"It is an army bred for a single purpose- to destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall."

"Let them come!" Theoden challenged. He walked outside with Aragorn and Gamling, and met Legolas and Gimli along the way. They headed towards the gate as Theoden gave orders. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall."

Gamling nodded and hastened to spread the word while Theoden continued. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall... or set foot inside the Hornburg!"

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs," Gimli pointed out. "These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick, and their shields broad."

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep," Theoden countered. Gimli watched him, disgruntled, and Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder before walking away. Legolas stayed with Gimli, looking out over the wall.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock," Theoden went on as he and Aragorn continued walking through the keep. "Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn- we've seen it before. Crops can be re-sown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls...we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people... down to the last child," Aragorn stated.

Theoden rounded on him and grabbed his arm. "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end… then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

"Send out riders, my lord," Aragorn insisted. You must call for aid."

"And who will come?" Theoden pressed. "Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer," Aragorn began, but Theoden interrupted him, getting up in his face.

"Gondor?! Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell?! Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us?! Where was Gon-?" He paused, trying to calm himself down. "No, my Lord Aragorn... we are alone." He walked back towards the Hall, followed by Gamling and some other guards. "Get the women and children into the caves."

Gamling nodded. "We need more time to lay provisions-"

"There is no time- war is upon us," Theoden said. "Secure the gate."

Aragorn walked back to where Legolas and Gimli were and headed with them towards the armory. They ran into Ariel and Rachel, who smiled at the sight of Aragorn.

"I knew you would be okay," Rachel said quietly. They stared at each other for a second, and she suddenly kissed him on the cheek, despite his griminess- so quickly that Aragorn wasn't even sure it had happened. Gimli coughed uncomfortably.

"I am glad to see you, too," Aragorn said warmly. "They are sending the women and children down to the caves, now. If you're ready, you can join them…"

Rachel looked at him. "We're going to fight."

"It will be dangerous," Legolas warned, glancing at Ariel. She resisted smiling at the fact that he seemed to be worried about her.

"We've experienced more battles than most of the men here," Ariel pointed out. "And boys half our age are being forced to fight."

"If we can't do anything about the situation of our own home right now, the least we can do is help out here," Rachel reasoned.

Aragorn looked at them both. They had certainly grown in strength and battle knowledge from the first time he had seen them, and they both had an inner fire that he knew would serve them well in battle. Plus, he knew he couldn't stop them, even if he wanted to. "Be careful," he urged.

"We always are," Rachel said firmly. Ariel nodded in agreement- she was glad that her wrist had healed up pretty quickly. It felt perfectly normal now, and she knew she was physically ready to battle. She just hoped she was mentally ready, as well.

* * *

Several soldiers of Rohan herded the women and young children into the caves as quickly as they could. There was no telling how soon the enemy would arrive.

"Move back! Move to the caves!" one of them ordered.

Another urged them to hurry. "Come on, people! Quickly, now!"

Aragorn and Legolas passed the soldiers as they patrolled the wall, making battle plans. "We'll place the reserves along the wall," Aragorn said, extending a hand to show what he meant. "They can support the archers from above the gate. No battle is safe, but it is the farthest position from the harshest heat of battle… I wish to station Rachel and Ariel here, if they will allow me to. It is where the old men and young boys will be, as well."

Legolas nodded in agreement. "That is a good plan. But, Aragorn… You must rest," he insisted. "You're no use to use half alive."

He was interrupted when Eowyn ran over to them. "Aragorn! I'm to be sent with the women into the caves," she exclaimed, clearly upset.

"That is an honorable charge," Aragorn pointed out.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return," Eowyn said scornfully. "What renown is there in that?"

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

"Let me stand at your side," Eowyn begged.

Aragorn shook his head slightly. Even if he was in charge of her, he would not want her to battle at his side. "It is not in my power to command it." He turned and started to walk away with Legolas.

"You do not command the others to stay!"

Aragorn turned back and looked at her.

"They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you," Eowyn continued. "Because they love you." She gazed meaningfully at Aragorn, but his eyes did not hold the same feeling that was bursting within her heart. Dejected, Eowyn looked away. "I'm sorry."

Legolas and Aragorn made their way to the armory, where they ran into Gimli. The Dwarf was sitting down comfortably, observing as soldiers handed out weapons and armor to the men and boys who would be fighting. Aragorn picked up a sword, examined it briefly, and set it back down. He walked over to where Gimli was.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers," Aragorn muttered.

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli agreed.

"Or too few." Legolas glanced around. The emotions in the room were affecting him deeply… It was as if their feelings were pressing down and closing in around him. His jaw clenched involuntarily. "Look at them. They're frightened… I can see it in their eyes."

Everyone in the room stopped and turned to stare at him. Legolas confronted Aragorn in Elvish, snapping at last. _"Boe a hyn. Neled herain… dan caer menig!"_

Aragorn replied likewise, not wanting to share the argument with the whole armory. _"Si, beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras."_

"_Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri," _Legolas said bitterly. _"Natha daged dhaer!"_

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn shouted, not realizing that he had switched back to Common. He glared at Legolas, who glared back. Feeling everyone's eyes on him, Aragorn spun around and left. Legolas started to follow after him.

Gimli touched his arm, stopping him. "Let him go, lad. Let him be."

Inside the Great Hall, Gamling helped Theoden put on his armor. "Every villager able to wield a sword has been sent to the armoury," he informed him. When Theoden didn't answer, Gamling tilted his head, curious. "My lord?"

"Who am I, Gamling?" Theoden asked distantly.

"You are our king, sire."

"And do you trust your king?"

Gamling secured Theoden's breastplates and fastened some more straps. "Your men, my lord, will follow you to whatever end."

"To whatever end… Where is the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing?" Theoden gazed off into the distance. "They have passed like rain on the mountains; like wind in the meadow. The days have gone down in the West, behind the hills... into Shadow. How did it come to this?"

* * *

Ariel shivered at the sight of everyone gearing up for battle. She knew she and Rachel had made the right decision… but that didn't mean she wasn't allowed to regret it. Sighing, she walked along the wall for a little bit, before coming across Legolas. He seemed conflicted about something, and she wasn't sure if she should say anything or not.

Legolas glanced up, seeing her before she could slip away unnoticed. "…Hello again."

"Hi." Ariel suddenly felt very sad, and a few tears blinked their way out of her eyes before she even realized they were there. "Are you all right?"

"I… will be fine. It is just difficult to have hope right now… even though your presence reminds me that there is always hope." One corner of his mouth lifted as he recalled their conversation by the waterfall back in Lothlorien. He looked out over the wall, at the darkening evening sky. "I must thank you again for that."

Ariel let out a sob. Startled, Legolas glanced over at her. "_Mani-_ what is it?"

"N-nothing," Ariel hiccupped. The worried, kind expression on Legolas's flawless face just made her cry even harder.

"_Arwenamin…"_ he said softly, calling her 'my lady'. Ariel turned her face away. The last thing she wanted was for the elf prince she'd loved since she first saw the first movie (at age 6) to see her sobbing uncontrollably- eyes red, nose running, cheeks damp.

"S-sorry. I'm such a crybaby… I cry at ev-everything," she whimpered, rubbing at her face with one hand, "I'm just a weakling in general... a coward. I'll just g-go now."

"Wait," Legolas insisted, taking her hand before she could run away. "Do not insult yourself… Your heart is stronger than many I have known, in these long years I have lived. You are valiant and gentle, brave and kind; and that is nothing to be ashamed of. You are far from weak, _arwenamin_."

Ariel gulped and sniffled, hoping that the tears would stop soon. "Legolas, I… I'm scared."

"And yet you have chosen to fight alongside us, to protect people who are not even of your own realm, though the enemy has us vastly outnumbered," Legolas said, coming to a personal realization... He would have to apologize to Aragorn for what he'd said to him earlier. "If that is not courage, I do not know what is." Legolas pulled her gently into an embrace, almost without thinking. Ariel stiffened in surprise, and then she relaxed, burying her face in his chest. Legolas's hand moved without him meaning for it to, and he touched her dark hair tentatively, marveling about how soft it was. Something about Ariel was very… comforting. The feelings that were beginning to stir within him confused him to no end.

They came apart after a long moment. Legolas felt a strange, sudden increase in his heart rate as he looked down at her. "I… just remembered. Here." He reached into a pocket and pulled out the white flower hairpiece Galadriel had given to Ariel. "I found this when… when you were taken." A pang of despair gripped his heart for a moment as he relived the scene for a split second.

"Oh…" Ariel had just stopped crying, but she felt like she might start again. Back home, she cried when she was miserable, when she was cheerful beyond words, and when she was seriously irritated… but she cried the most when people were immensely kind to her. She really did cry a lot; and she hated it. "Thank you so much." Ariel looked at the comb for a moment, pure white against Legolas's pale, outstretched hand. "But, well… since you gave me your bow, I want you to keep this," she said, touching the jeweled flower briefly. Their fingers brushed for a second.

"If you wish me to keep it, then I shall," Legolas replied. He put it back in his pocket and looked at her once more. He found it easier to say what he wanted to say in Elvish. "Ariel… _Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin. Amin sinta thaliolle, ar' lye nuquernuva I'goth e dagor._"

It took Ariel a moment to translate, but she figured it out faster than she thought she would have. _I will treasure your gift in my heart. I know your strength, and we will defeat the enemy in battle._ She smiled, feeling a bit better, and replied in Elvish. "_Culye linduva nuin I'anor."_

* * *

[**A/N:** Hi again! Here are the translations for Elvish words that I didn't translate within the dialogue.

Mae carnen, Brego, mellon nîn-Well done, Brego, my friend

Boe a hyn. Neled herain… dan caer menig-And they should be. Three hundred... against ten thousand

Si, beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras- They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras

Nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri-They cannot win this fight

Natha daged dhaer- They are all going to die

Culye linduva nuin I'anor- Our bows shall sing under the sun

That's all for now. I'm going on a trip soon, so chapter updates might become a little bit more infrequent; but I'll do my best to keep posting chapters while I'm away!]


	17. Alliance

[**A/N**: This chapter is being posted by PerfectlyPrecious, who happens to be in this story. I will be occasionally updating the story until aridancer can access a wifi network that doesn't block fanfiction :)]

* * *

"Move! Move to the outer wall," a soldier ordered several men. Aragorn looked on, seated on the steps outside the Hall of Helm's Deep. He noticed a young boy who was standing by a small fire.

"Give me your sword," Aragorn said to him. The boy turned and approached cautiously, handing the weapon to Aragorn hilt-first. He inspected it briefly. "What is your name?"

"Haleth, son of Hama, my lord," Haleth told him respectfully. He paused before continuing. "The men are saying we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless."

Aragorn sighed and stood up, wielding Haleth's sword- which, presumably, had belonged to Hama before his death. He swung it around swiftly, testing the balance while also getting out some of his frustration at the unfairness of the battle, and of the war in general.

"This is a good sword." He gave the blade back to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Haleth, son of Hama... There is always hope."

* * *

'_Our bows shall sing under the sun', _Legolas repeated to himself as he headed back to the armory. He must remember that there is always hope_._ Strange, how it took the bravery and kindness of a young human girl to remind him of that.

He saw Aragorn standing inside, strapping on his armor. Legolas walked over silently and picked up Aragorn's sword, holding it out to him when he turned around.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me… I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn studied him briefly before smiling and clapping him on the shoulder. _"Ú-moe edaved, Legolas," _he said, assuring him that there was nothing to forgive.

Gimli rounded the corner with his chainmail bunched up in his hands, followed by Rachel, who was trying not to laugh. She had been helping him find a shirt of chainmail that fit, but even the shortest, widest one didn't quite work.

"We had time, I'd get this adjusted," Gimli muttered. He let the rest of the mail fall from his hands, and the bottom edge trailed along the ground like a ladies' skirt. He grunted uncomfortably. "It's a little tight across the chest."

Aragorn and Legolas grinned at each other. Rachel smiled, and then she watched Aragorn curiously- something was missing… something that she knew he wore in every single movie. Then it hit her.

Just as she realized what it was, a horn blew in the distance, with a clear, low note.

"That is no Orc horn," Legolas said, intrigued. He dashed out of the room, followed by Aragorn. Gimli and Rachel were left standing there awkwardly.

"Er… Gimli?" Rachel asked, still trying to ignore his ridiculous appearance.

"Yes, lassie?"

"What happened to Aragorn's, um, Evenstar? The one Arwen gave him?"

Gimli regarded her strangely for a moment. "Lassie, he hasn't worn that thing since the Fellowship left Rivendell. Aragorn returned it to his lady love, and she sailed on to the West whilst we were trapped upon your world." He adjusted the chainmail slightly. "You've never seen him wear it. How do you know of it?"

"Oh, I, uh, heard about it somewhere," Rachel said vaguely. She strode thoughtfully out of the armory. She wasn't exactly upset about the fact that Aragorn was now single… but it was also very sad that he couldn't be with Arwen. Was it a side effect of Saruman's portal witchcraft that had changed the story? Or was it the girls' presence in Middle Earth? Rachel really hoped that she and her friends wouldn't screw any other major events up… or worse- cause the death of someone who wasn't supposed to die.

"Send for the king. Open the gate!" one of the soldiers called to another.

"Open up the gate!" his comrade relayed to another. As they opened the gates to Helm's Deep, a large army of elves, all clothed in deep blue cloaks and wielding Elven bows and swords, marched through.

They passed the men stationed by the gates, who stared at them first in disbelief, and then with joy. Theoden walked down the steps, flanked by Gamling, and got there just as Legolas and Aragorn arrived. "How is this possible?" Theoden breathed. Rachel and Gimli also hurried down to see them, and Ariel watched from higher up on the wall.

Haldir, arrayed in sturdy golden armor, stepped forward as their leader, bowing respectfully. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men… Long ago, we fought and died together." He glanced over at Aragorn and Legolas, smiling slightly. "We come to honor that allegiance."

Aragorn ran down to him and wrapped him in a hug. "You are most welcome." Haldir was taken aback for a second, but then he smiled and hugged Aragorn back, and then hugged Legolas briefly.

The elves turned their heads simultaneously and stood at attention upon seeing Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood.

Haldir nodded at Theoden. "We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

* * *

Night came swiftly. Men stood armed and ready along the battlements of Helm's Deep. The Elves were stationed across the top of the Deeping Wall. Everyone watched with bated breath as the armies of Uruk-Hai advanced upon Helm's Deep.

Legolas and Gimli stood next to each other, in the center of the elves' formation.

"…You could have picked a better spot," Gimli grunted. The top of his helmet didn't even surpass the lowest point of the wall.

Legolas just smirked good-naturedly, and turned as Aragorn drew near.

"Well, lad," Gimli said. "Whatever luck you live by; let's hope it lasts the night."

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas told him resolutely.

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli muttered. Aragorn nodded once before continuing on down the Wall.

Further back and higher up, Rachel and Ariel stared out at the night, hearts pounding with each step the orcs took.

"…Did we make the right decision?" Ariel asked quietly, hands gripping Legolas's old bow tightly.

"It's too late to turn back now," Rachel sighed. She expertly flipped a club in her left hand and rested her right hand on the hilt of the sword she'd gotten from the armory. "But… I think we did. I think it's time to take a stand."

"Let's hope so," Ariel said, shivering. A flash of lighting streaked through the sky, followed by rumbling thunder. Rain started pouring down in earnest, making little _plinks _upon the scores of metal, armor and weapons alike, that were spread out along the fortress.

Aragorn paced through the ranks of elves, giving them orders in Elvish. _"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!"_

Gimli hopped up and down, trying to see over the wall. "What's happening out there?"

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas asked bemusedly. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli glared at him, offended, but the feeling passed quickly, and he chuckled heartily.

The Uruk-Hai arrived at Helm's Deep and paused in a tight formation. They began to bang their spears upon the ground in unison, beating their chests and growling nastily. The men and elves who wielded bows lifted them, loaded them, and aimed carefully. They weren't supposed to shoot until the order was given.

Rachel repeated Aragorn's Elvish orders in her head. She couldn't really hear him from so far away, and she was no Elvish expert, but she remembered the dialogue from the movie. It brought her a little comfort, to know what he was saying and that Helm's Deep would eventually win the battle. _Oh children of Eru, show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!_

She happened to be positioned near the old man with trembling arms whom she knew was going to release an arrow prematurely. Beside her, Ariel held her own bow steady, wincing when the man accidentally let go of the bowstring. His arrow somehow found its mark and pierced an orc directly in the neck, and it fell slowly from the front lines of the enemy, dead.

"_Dartho!"_ Aragorn shouted, ordering everyone to hold their fire. He watched, cursing inwardly as the Uruks' captain thrust its scimitar forward. The Uruks advanced on Helm's Deep with great speed and no shortage of fearsome snarls and growls.

"So it begins," Theoden said quietly from where he stood, overlooking the battle with his captains.

"_Tangado a chadad!" _ Aragorn shouted. The elves followed his orders and lifted their bows once more, preparing to fire.

Legolas sighted down the shaft of his arrow with a keen eye. _"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc." _

Helm's Deep was Ariel's favorite scene out of all the movies, and she pretty much had it memorized. It also had one of her least favorite deaths: Haldir. Sure, it made sense in the movie and kind of symbolized the elves' sacrifice, tying in the plot points of the story- but this was real life, not a movie. And, in fact, there was no mention of Haldir's death in the books. Time could be rewritten… right?

Shaking herself out of her musings, she concentrated on the battle. Now was not the time to get lost in thought. _"Their armor is weak at the neck… and below the arm,"_ she repeated what Legolas had just said in Elvish to herself. Of course, she couldn't really see far enough to aim as directly as the elves could. Since there were so many Uruk-Hai, she'd probably hit something, though.

"_Leithio i philinn!"_ Aragorn cried. The elves released their arrows, firing with expert precision, and their arrows rained down on the orcs almost as heavily as the rain was falling.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked Legolas urgently.

"Give them a volley," Theoden said to Gamling, who nodded and gave the men a command. "Fire!"

"Fire!" another man repeated him. The archers' arrows peppered the enemy and littered the rain-soaked ground with dead Uruk-Hai bodies. Another stream of arrows from the elves joined them as Aragorn gave the order for a full volley. _"Ribed bant!"_

Though many Uruks fell, it seemed like each dead one was replaced by three more. Still they advanced, and some of them pulled out cross-bows. They fired haphazardly up at the archers, taking down elves and men alike.

"Send them to me! Come on!" Gimli roared.

"_Pendraith!"_ Aragorn yelled. "Ladders!"

Gimli raised his axes. "Good!"

A variety of Uruks that could only be described as 'berserkers' were clinging to the ends of the ladders that were being raised up to the wall. "Swords! Swords!" Aragorn shouted to the elves. As one, they unsheathed their gleaming silver blades and wielded them with grace. They killed the berserkers as they appeared, as did Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.

"Legolas! Two already!" Gimli boasted loudly over the sounds of the fight.

The elf paused mid-kill, grinning. "I'm on seventeen!" He finished dispatching the Uruk and fired at another one.

"I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli bellowed. He whipped around and nailed another berserker with his axe.

Legolas flipped out two more arrows before turning back to Gimli. "Nineteen!" They all kept fighting as more and more ladders snaked over the top of the Deeping Wall. Aragorn kicked one over, and it fell to the ground with a crash, taking out a good number of Uruks. Gimli stood on the very top, swinging his axe and killing Uruk-Hai with each sweep as they climbed up the ladders to the top of the wall. "Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one!"


	18. A Fighting Chance

[**A/N: **Hi, guys! It's me, aridancer. I figured out how to access FanFiction on this college dorm wi-fi account that I have to use while I'm out of town xD Thanks, PerfectlyPrecious, for posting the previous chapter.

So I recently received a very negative guest review that said, and I quote: "Judging by the summary and the type of reviews I am going to safely assume there is a new group of kids that don't know this has been done a hundred times before. I would love some GOOD alternate universe Middle Earth fics but too bad people have stopped writing them." The only reason I didn't approve this review is because it has _nothing_ to do with the story- this person basically reviewed the summary and the reviews. If they had read even a little bit of the actual story, I would have accepted it as constructive criticism and let it be posted.

I just want to clarify something. I know that this "group of girls get transported to Middle Earth" idea has been done **MANY** times before! This story was originally written for the personal enjoyment of myself and my two friends. I am in no way trying to claim the idea as my own; this is simply my version of it.

Thank you so much to those of you who DO like this story :) I love hearing your opinions of it, even the negative opinions, because they help me to improve the story and become a better writer. If you want to let me know what you think, please do so in a review :) _bu__t_ I must request that you at least read a _little_ bit of it before reviewing, instead of just reviewing based on what you read in the summary. Isn't that how reviews are supposed to work?

Okay, rant over. Sorry if I sounded a little snappy, but I just think that you shouldn't judge a fanfic until you've read at least a paragraph of it. I hope you'll continue to read!]

* * *

Ariel aimed each arrow carefully- she didn't want to run out before the Uruks got closer. Luckily, they were still pretty far away from where she and Rachel were... but she knew the orcs would soon reach them. Rachel stood near Ariel, jaw tight as she surveyed the battlefield. She probably wouldn't have to actually engage in combat until the Uruks broke through the first few lines of defenses- but she was getting antsy, having to wait so long.

The girls were in the center of all of the youngest boys and the oldest men, who were mostly armed with rocks and a few spare bows. They hadn't had much to hit yet- but that was about to change.

A pack of Uruk-Hai, coated in spiked shields on all sides, began marching down the causeway towards the main gates, which were below where the girls were. Aragorn noticed the orcs from where they he was fighting. "Causeway!" he yelled to the elves.

Although they weren't that close, since they were experts at firing long-distance, the elves were able to rain arrows down upon the phalanx of orcs. The ones on the outer edges fell away, dead, but more from the center replaced them with their own barrier of shields.

Ariel started firing at the causeway orcs as well, and motioned for the old men with her who had bows to do the same. The young boys hefted their rocks and chunks of stone, and started chucking them down at the orcs. Combined with the elves' efforts, they took out a good number of the enemy; but the orcs seemed to just keep multiplying.

"Is this it?" Theoden challenged from where he was standing. "Is this is all you can conjure, Saruman?"

As if in response, several orcs tromped down under the wall, by the sluice gates. They parted to reveal two large spiked metal balls. They placed them under the metal grates that formed a drain, and a large berserker orc started sprinting down towards the balls, with a lit torch in hand.

Aragorn punched and slashed at an Uruk, and then suddenly noticed the berserker, a feeling of dread rising in the pit of his stomach. _"Togo hon dad, Legolas!"_ he shouted, telling Legolas to bring the Uruk down.

Legolas elbowed an enemy out of the way and took aim, shooting the sprinter in the shoulder. The arrow didn't deter him, and he kept running.

"_Dago hon! Dago hon!" _Aragorn yelled urgently. "Kill him!"

Legolas fired another flawless shot that should have taken it down, piercing the Uruk's other shoulder, but it just sped up and dove into the sluice, igniting the bombs.

BOOM! Chunks of masonry flew in all directions as several sections of the wall exploded. Elves and men went flying, including Aragorn, who got blown to the ground, unconscious. Orcs rushed through the break in the wall, followed by small waves of water that had been held back by the drain before it was blown up.

The pack of Uruk-Hai that was marching along the causeway finally reached the Gate. Theoden noticed them just as they opened up to reveal a massive battering ram. "Brace the gate!" he ordered loudly.

Within the inner circle of the Keep, soldiers rushed forward and braced themselves against the gate. Every time the orcs rammed it, they got knocked backwards, and had to rush forward again to hold it.

Some of the men with Ariel and Rachel picked up spears and jabbed them down at the orcs. Rachel picked up some chunks of stone and dropped them on the Uruks with the boys, and Ariel kept firing directly down, getting in some good shots.

"Hold them! Stand firm!" Theoden shouted.

On the ground, Aragorn regained consciousness and shook his head, trying to focus as Uruks advanced on him. Gimli, who was up on top of the wall fighting Uruks that were streaming through the new gap, saw his dilemma and acted immediately.

"Aragorn!" Gimli took a running leap down into the fray and landed solidly, planting his feet in the muddy, watery ground. He chopped down a good number of orcs before getting thrown to the ground in the water and nearly trampled.

"Gimli!" Aragorn turned, drew his sword, and signaled to the elves who were fighting nearby. _"Hado i philinn!"_

The elves did as he said and released their arrows, sending scores of Uruk-Hai to their doom. _"Herio!" _Aragorn yelled, charging forward with them at his flank.

* * *

Back up on the Deeping Wall, Legolas grabbed an Uruk shield and used it to slide down the stone steps while he fired arrows in all directions. He leapt off of the shield, and it rocketed straight into an Uruk, impaling it, as Legolas landed perfectly and continued firing.

A few feet away from him, Gimli rose out of the sloshing puddles of water, roaring a challenge. Aragorn dragged him away before he could do much and brought him to a section that was easier to defend. Legolas joined them, and the three of them fought intensely together.

However, it soon became clear that they were going to lose that part of the fortress. Theoden called down to them urgently. "Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!"

"_Nan Barad! Nan Barad!" _Aragorn shouted._ "_To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep!" The elves and men followed his orders and started fighting their way back to the Keep. Aragorn spotted Haldir in a different area of the battlefield. _"Haldir, nan Barad!"_ Haldir nodded and gestured to the elves nearest him, repeating the order.

Legolas and another elf grabbed Gimli by one arm each and hauled him away, since he didn't seem to be registering the fact that Theoden had called for a retreat.

"What are you doing?" Gimli protested, his legs swinging in the air. "What are you stopping for?"

Haldir kept fighting while making his way towards the Keep, repeating the order to all the elves who could hear him. _"Nan Barad!_"

Ariel kept firing arrows as she followed Rachel back to the entrance of the Keep. Time seemed to slow down as she immediately caught sight of Haldir, who stood out from the battle in his elegant golden armor. Aragorn was calling to him, and he was nodding, waving his troops towards the Keep.

Her heart pounded in her ears as she watched an Uruk-Hai creep up behind him. Ariel's head cleared as her vision narrowed in on the scene. Without thinking, she raised her bow and fired, pierced the Uruk directly in the neck, and knocked him over the edge of the wall. Instead of getting slashed in the stomach and then hacked in the spine, Haldir fought his way to the lower doors of the Keep and made it inside.

Relieved, Ariel turned around to dash into the Keep- but something hit her in the head, and she crumpled to the ground, ears ringing. She couldn't hear Rachel's scream, and everything blurred in front of her as Rachel raced back to her, slung her arm over her shoulder, and dragged her inside. Not far below, Aragorn spotted several elves who were in trouble. He leapt up to one of the Uruk ladders and let his weight bring it to the ground, jumping off at the last minute to attack the tight knot of Uruk-Hai.

Back at the Gate, the Uruk-Hai were still bashing it relentlessly with their battering ram. They succeeded in breaking a hole in it, immediately stuck their crossbows in, and took down several of the men.

"Brace the gate!" one of the soldiers cried. "Hold them!"

Atop the Hornburg wall, Theoden called Gamling and his other captains to him. "To the gate. Draw your swords!" The three of them joined the men at the gate, who were fighting off the Uruks as best they could.

Theoden got stabbed in the arm with a long spear. Horrified, Gamling took hold of him and dragged him to safety as Aragorn ran into the Keep with some of the remaining soldiers who had been on the field. "Make way!" Gamling shouted, weighted down by the king. "We cannot hold much longer!"

Aragorn began assisting in the gate's defense, acknowledging Theoden as he did so.

"Hold them!" Theoden ordered. Aragorn turned to him. "How long do you need?"

"As long as you can give me," he told him, hefting his sword despite his injury. Aragorn nodded, pulling Gimli into a side passage. "Gimli!"

The men at the Gate surged forward towards the Uruk-Hai.

"Timbers! Brace the gate!" Theoden yelled.

While they pressed the orcs back, Aragorn and Gimli opened a secret side door that led out to the rocks near the causeway. A gap slightly wider than the one back at the Mines of Moria stretched between where they were, and the main causeway that held all of the invading orcs. Aragorn peered around the corner to size them up.

"Come on. We can take them," Gimli insisted gruffly.

"It's a long way," Aragorn warned him quietly.

Gimli glanced over the edge and grunted. "Toss me."

"What?" Aragorn was actually taken aback.

"I cannot jump the distance! You'll have to toss me!"

Aragorn nodded silently and reached down to toss the dwarf. Gimli closed his eyes, and then opened them suddenly. "Don't tell the elf."

"Not a word," Aragorn assured him. In a flash of movement, he tossed Gimli amid the orcs and then jumped after him. Between the two of them, they took out all of the Uruk-Hai who were closest to the gate.

* * *

Inside the Hornburg, the men started barricading the gate. "Shore up the door!"

"Make way!" a soldier shouted to another. "Follow me to the barricade."

"Watch our backs!"

"Throw another one over here!"

"Higher!" Theoden told them as they kept repairing the door. Outside, Aragorn and Gimli continued fighting their way down the causeway.

Legolas was farther up along the Hornburg wall, where the Uruk-Hai were launching massive grappling hooks attached to ropes. Each rope hoisted massive ladders bearing scores of Uruks up to the wall. Thinking quickly, Legolas fired at one of the ropes and sent a ladder flying back onto the ground, crushing the Uruks clinging to it as well as many below.

"Hold fast the gate!"

"Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!" Theoden ordered through a small gap in the gate before covering the hole with a beam of wood. An Uruk grabbed the two of them, and they got pulled back before they were able to dispatch him.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called down. He threw them a rope, which Aragorn grabbed hold of with one hand. He grabbed Gimli with the other, and Legolas pulled the rope up with the assistance of another soldier.

Theoden cursed under his breath. Not all of the soldiers had made it back to the Keep yet, and the Uruks were bearing down on them, seconds away from bursting through the gate. "Pull everybody back. Pull them back!"

"Fall back! Fall back!" Gamling shouted as the Uruk-Hai finally broke through, streaming into the castle's inner walls.

"They have broken through! The castle is breached. Retreat!" Theoden yelled. "Retreat!"

"Fall back!" Gamling repeated loudly. "Into the Keep!"

"Hurry- get them inside!" Aragorn shouted, running in with Gimli. Legolas followed after a departing shot of two last arrows.

They were safe within the Keep, for now. Aragorn immediately went to find Theoden, and Gimli went to clean off his axes. Legolas spoke briefly with Haldir, and he was about to follow Aragorn when he noticed that Ariel was sitting in a corner, being fussed over by Rachel.

"Is she all right?" Legolas asked urgently, kneeling in front of Ariel.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I think she'll be fine. She just got grazed by a crossbow bolt."

Ariel squinted at him, opening one of her eyes. The other was covered by a pad of linen that she was holding to her forehead- the bolt had left a substantial but not critical gash in her temple, which was still bleeding freely. The linen was there partially to soak up the blood, and partially to shield her eye from getting bloody. "Looks like I'm not as strong as you thought," she said wryly.

"You are as valiant as ever," Legolas insisted, smiling broadly. "Haldir told me that you saved his life. He would come and thank you himself, but he must look after his troops. He is indebted to you."

Rachel went away awkwardly, after raising her eyebrows at Ariel upon hearing about Haldir. Ariel gave her an apologetic look- she had just changed another part of the story- before turning her attention back to Legolas. "How did he know it was me?" she asked.

"He saw where the arrow came from," Legolas told her. "That was an impressive shot."

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me," Ariel mumbled, knowing she couldn't possibly try to explain the whole Vulcan mind-meld-ish thing she thought may have somehow happened between them. Legolas looked up at the sound of orders being given.

"I must go," he stated. Ariel reached for her bow, ready to stand up, but Legolas laid his hand over hers. "No, _aratoamin_," he said gently. "My champion, you cannot fight in this condition."

Ariel's mouth opened in protest. "But-" Legolas cut her off by pressing his lips fervently against hers. Sparks exploded in both of their hearts, and their skin seemed to burst into flames.

Legolas stood quickly, taking a hesitant step backwards. He lifted a hand to his mouth, staring at Ariel in shock. Then he spun around quickly and raced back towards the battle, leaving Ariel to gaze after him, wondering what the heck had just happened.


	19. Forfeit

Faramir marched the hobbits and Gollum along in front of him, bound together by ropes. Elizabeth's hands were bound separately, and she was still being treated more gently than they were.

"Look! Osgiliath burns!" one of Faramir's soldiers gasped as they approached it.

"Mordor has come," another said solemnly.

Frodo turned to Faramir with tears in his eyes. "The Ring will not save Gondor. It has only the power to destroy. Please... let me go."

Faramir paused for a moment, and seemed almost to consider it. Then the gleam of the Ring shone in his eyes once more. "Hurry."

His men grabbed Frodo and Sam by the shoulders, pushing them forward.

"Faramir! You must let me go!" Frodo cried. Sam just glared at him with contempt, and Elizabeth looked over at Faramir sadly. Gollum was in his own little world at the moment.

They arrived in Osgiliath to see soldiers firing arrows towards the opposite shore, from which giant rocks and chunks of stone were being hurled back at them. Madril walked up to Faramir, looking quite worse-for-wear. "Faramir! Orcs have taken the eastern shore. Their numbers are too great… by nightfall, we will be overrun."

Frodo stumbled slightly, and Sam glanced over at him, concerned. "Mr. Frodo?"

"The Ring is calling to me, Sam…" Frodo's ears were ringing, and his head was whirling. "His Eye is almost on me."

"Hold on, Mr. Frodo. You'll be all right," Sam assured him, although Frodo couldn't hear what he was saying.

"He really doesn't look too good," Elizabeth muttered to Sam. "Is there anything we can do for him?"

"I don't think anything will help him, except destroying the Ring," Sam told her dejectedly.

A few steps away, Faramir motioned to Madril. "Take them to my father. Tell him Faramir sends a mighty gift… a weapon that will change our fortunes in this war." He looked right at Sam as he said that last sentence, before starting to walk away.

"Do you want to know what happened to Boromir?" Sam yelled after him. Faramir paused and turned back. "You want to know why your brother died? He tried to take the Ring from Frodo after swearing an oath to protect him. He tried to kill him! The Ring drove your brother mad!"

Faramir's face bore a look of pure shock and confusion.

"Watch out!" someone shouted. Everyone ducked as a chunk of rock got catapulted at a nearby tower. Frodo's eyes glazed over as the heavy sound of great wings beating filled the air.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam said worriedly.

"They're here… they've come," Frodo said dizzily.

Faramir looked up and gasped in horror. "Nazgul!" The Ringwraith, astride a terrible black beast, swooped down upon Osgiliath. Frodo was still staring up at the sky when Faramir grabbed him, Sam, Elizabeth, and Gollum, and shoved them towards a broken pillar behind which they could hide.

"Stay here. Keep out of sight." Faramir's hand lingered for a moment on Elizabeth's, and their gazes remained locked for a split second. Then he dashed away, towards the battle. "Take cover!"

* * *

Black banners, bearing the white hand of Saruman, fluttered in the breeze atop the turrets that had been taken by the Uruk-Hai. Dawn was approaching, but to those who fought, it seemed to be an endless night.

The Uruks had gotten further in to the Keep and were using their ram to beat down the doors of the Great Hall. Inside, men hurried to barricade it from behind, but their efforts seemed to do little.

"The fortress is taken," Theoden said sullenly. "It is over."

Aragorn, Legolas, and Rachel ran among the men who were blocking up the door. Having heard what Theoden said, Aragorn raced over to him while the other two continued assisting with the barricade.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it," he said in a low tone. "They still defend it. They have died defending it!" Aragorn's jaw clenched as he heard the faint cries of the women and children, who were scared out of their wits. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?"

Theoden stared at the floor, defeated.

"Is there no other way?!" Aragorn demanded.

"There is one passage," Gamling said from where he had been listening closeby. "It leads into the mountains- but they will not get far. The Uruk-Hai are too many."

"Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass," Aragorn said, clapping a hand on Gamling's shoulder. "And barricade the entrance!"

"So much death," Theoden said hazily. "What can Men do against such reckless hate?"

Aragorn and Gamling glanced over at him, and then at each other. "Ride out with me," Aragorn said suddenly. Theoden turned to look at him as he continued. "Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory," Theoden said slowly, his shoulders straightening up.

"For Rohan. For your people."

"The sun is rising," Gimli pointed out from where he was standing with his axe ready.

Aragorn glanced at the stone window and recalled what Gandalf had told him upon his departure.

_Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn... look to the east._

"Yes...Yes," Theoden said, nodding in agreement. "The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep... one last time."

"Yes!" Gimli roared.

The outer wall was broken through- all that remained between them and the enemy was the inner door.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together," Theoden said, clasping Aragorn by the shoulder. Gimli trotted off to blow the horn, and Ariel stood up from where she had been sitting and followed him, to watch.

As the Horn of Helm Hammerhand rang, Theoden seemed to gather new courage. "Fell deeds, awake. Now for wrath… now for ruin… and a red dawn!" He put on his helmet as Aragorn drew his sword, and Gimli continued to blow the horn. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gamling mounted their horses beside Theoden. Rachel got onto her own horse and joined the formation, near the rear.

Right when the Uruk-Hai broke through the inner door, Theoden raised his sword. "Forth, Eorlingas!"

They galloped forward through the masses of Uruk-Hai and killed all in their path. Gimli sounded the horn again as the riders charged onto the causeway and chopped down many Uruks.

As they fought, the sun's pale rays rose over the distant hilltop, and Aragorn looked up, his gaze drawn towards the white light. Gandalf appeared atop the hill, riding his brilliant white steed, Shadowfax.

"Gandalf," Aragorn breathed. Theoden glanced up as well.

Upon the hilltop, Gandalf spoke to those who were with him. "Theoden King stands alone."

"Not alone," Eomer said gruffly, raising his sword. "Rohirrim!"

Thousands of mounted soldiers of Rohan rode up behind Eomer and paused at the edge of the cliff.

Everyone in battle, elves, men, and orcs alike, looked up at the shining white light, which served as a backdrop for the horsemen.

"Eomer," Theoden said proudly.

"To the king!" Eomer shouted as he, Gandalf, and their men began to thunder down the hill towards the Uruk-Hai. His cry was repeated in full force by the Rohirrim, and the orcs turned to face them, spears held high, but most of them were quickly ridden down and sliced up. Thanks to their aid, the Uruk-Hai were driven back, and Theoden's riders were able to find new strength. As one, they pushed forward mightily.

* * *

Frodo stepped out of his hiding place, drawn by the calling of the Ring.

"What are you doing?" Sam shouted. Frodo didn't answer, so Sam tried again. "Where are you going?"

"Frodo, come back," Elizabeth called to him. "It's not safe out there."

Frodo didn't hear them. He stood up on top of a stone parapet, lifting the Ring out of his cloak. The Nazgul flew up in front of him, silently beckoning for the Ring. Frodo closed his eyes and started to put on the Ring as Sam rushed up the steps to where he was.

Right when the beast was about to grab Frodo, Faramir shot an arrow at it, and it flew backwards, screeching in pain. Sam tackled Frodo from behind, and they tumbled down the stairs to near where their hiding spot had been. Frodo rolled fiercely on top of Sam and whipped Sting out, holding it against Sam's throat. Elizabeth stayed crouched where she was, with her hands over her mouth, and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's me," Sam sobbed weakly, through grimy tears. "It's your Sam. Don't you know your Sam?"

Frodo slowly sat back, and dropped Sting. He slumped against the wall as Sam sat upright. "I can't do this, Sam."

"I know. It's all wrong," Sam said quietly. He gazed out at the ruins Osgiliath was becoming. "By rights, we shouldn't even be here. But we are. It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo… The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger, they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end… because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened?""

Tears sprang to Frodo's eyes. Wordlessly, Elizabeth came over to where they were, and stood, her arms wrapped around her waist. Gollum crept quietly after her, and looked on sadly.

"But in the end, it's only a passing thing… this shadow. Even darkness must pass," Sam went on. "A new day will come. And when the sun shines, it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you; that meant something, even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't. They kept going... because they were holding on to something."

"What are we holding on to, Sam?" Frodo asked.

"That there's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo," Sam said firmly, looking at Elizabeth, and Gollum, and then back to Frodo. "And it's worth fighting for."

Elizabeth silently asked herself the same question, and gave herself an answer. She was holding on to the hope that she would, someday soon, see her friends Rachel and Ariel again. She was also holding onto the hope that, not long after that, she would be able to go home… back to the place where her story began. Back to her family, and her ballet classes, and her school- back to her life. She wanted more than anything for all of this suffering to be over with. Things like this should only happen in books and movies… no one should have to really go through them. It was almost too much for any one person to handle.

Frodo stared solemnly at Sam, and beside them, Gollum dropped his gaze to the ground. Faramir approached them quietly and knelt before Frodo as Madril and the other soldiers paused behind Sam.

"I think at last we understand one another, Frodo Baggins," Faramir said gently.

Madril's eyes widened. "You know the laws of our country, the laws of your father. If you let them go, your life will be forfeit."

Frodo and Sam looked at each other worriedly. Elizabeth stole a glance at Faramir, and he caught her gaze, looking up at her. "Then it is forfeit. Release them."


	20. Crisis Averted

[**A/N:** Wow, I can hardly believe that Part IV is over! Not to worry, though... There are still plenty of chapters to go. We still have to get through all of Return of the King, and a little bit past that ;) Thank you for reading, and I want to extend a special thank you to my awesome readers and constant reviewers! Part V, Chapter 1 will be posted momentarily.]

* * *

The Uruk-Hai fled from Helm's Deep, running frantically into a thick forest of trees that, oddly enough, had not been there a few hours ago. Theoden, Gandalf, Aragorn, and Legolas rode after them, and paused instead of entering the forest. Eomer rode out in front of the other men, shouting orders.

"Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!"

The Rohirrim watched quietly as the rest of the Uruks disappeared into the forest. Suddenly, a loud groaning sound emitted from the trees, followed by the dying shrieks of countless orcs.

The battle was won. Back at Helm's Deep, Aragorn greeted Eowyn, who was very pleased to see him. She touched his face, and then hugged him tightly.

Aragorn smiled at her, and left to check on Ariel and Rachel. Not far away, while men piled up the dead Uruk-Hai, Gimli sat comfortably atop a dead orc, smoking his pipe. Legolas strutted up to him, touching his bow lightly.

"Final count… forty-two."

"Forty-two? That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling," Gimli admitted. Then he tapped his pipe. "I myself am sitting pretty on forty-_three_."

Legolas swiftly pulled out an arrow and shot it between Gimli's legs at the dead Uruk. He smirked. "Forty-three."

"He was already dead!" Gimli bellowed.

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "He was twitching."

"He was twitching... because he's got my axe… _embedded in his nervous system!_" Gimli thumped his fist on his axe, which made the Uruk's body jerk violently. Legolas was about to protest when Aragorn ran up to them, followed by a very worried-looking Ariel.

"Crap," Ariel muttered. "We were hoping she might be with you guys." She pointedly avoided Legolas's gaze- it was the first time they had seen each other since "the kiss"- and she looked instead at Gimli.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Gimli asked.

"It is Rachel… We cannot find her," Aragorn said tensely.

"Then we must search," Legolas said.

"Yes! I'll go with Aragorn," Gimli said, "and-"

"No, I'll go with you," Ariel said quickly. Gimli shrugged. "All right, then. Let's go!"

Ariel's head was still throbbing a little from the crossbow bolt as she ran, looking for Rachel, but it was nothing compared to the fear that was gripping her heart. What would she do if something had happened to Rachel? She'd never forgive herself, for a start.

They should have just hidden in the caves with the women and children… What were they thinking?! They weren't warriors! They were ballet dancers! They were nerds who loved Lord of the Rings and Doctor Who and Harry Potter and Star Wars. They liked to read and play video games and eat junk food. Ariel didn't belong in Middle Earth during the War of the Ring. None of this should even be happening- it was all Saruman's fault. She missed her regular, mundane life. She wasn't a fighter, she wasn't strong, she wasn't…

She tripped over a dead body and fell to her hands and knees, crying uncontrollably. Gimli paused, panting slightly from running. "Are you all right, lassie?"

Ariel shook her head and waved him on. If she tried to speak, she would only cry harder. Concerned, Gimli nodded once, and jogged on.

Legolas saw her first. "Aragorn! Over there." He pointed, and Aragorn darted to a collapsed section of the wall. Rachel was trying to get her leg free from a large chunk of stone.

"_Hannon lle,"_ Aragorn breathed up at the sky in gratitude before kneeling by Rachel. "Rachel… Are you injured?"

"No," Rachel said. "My leg is stuck. It's not bleeding or anything; just trapped. And maybe a bit bruised."

"We'll get you out soon," Aragorn assured her. Legolas helped him shift the boulder out of the way, and Rachel tugged herself free, standing shakily.

"I thought you rode out with us," Legolas said thoughtfully. "I remember seeing you upon your steed."

"I did. I just didn't get very far," Rachel said ruefully. "My horse bolted, and I tried fighting my way back into the Hall, but an orc rammed me into the wall. I killed him, but the force brought this piece of stone down on me. Thankfully, it didn't hurt me." Her knees wobbled, and Aragorn stepped forward, slinging her arm around his shoulders.

"You are all right… that is all that I could have asked for." Their faces were very close together, and their hearts were both beating with a thundering rhythm; not that anyone could hear them.

"Rachel!" Ariel was a blur as she raced over and hugged Rachel fiercely. "You're alive!"

"Of course I am," Rachel chuckled, hugging her back with her free arm. "The Force is strong with me."

Ariel stepped back, grinning through her tears. "Don't scare me like that," she muttered, punching Rachel lightly on the arm. Gimli joined them, and, relieved to see that everyone was fine, the fivesome headed back to the Keep.

* * *

Faramir led Frodo, Sam, Elizabeth, and Gollum through the maze and ruins that were known as Osgiliath, stopping at a tunnel that led underground.

"This is the old sewer," he informed them. "Runs right under the river through to the edge of the city. You'll find cover in the woods there. "

"Captain Faramir... you have shown your quality, sir," Sam said respectfully. "The very highest."

Faramir took a step back and smiled broadly. "The Shire must truly be a great realm, Master Gamgee… where gardeners are held in high honor."

Sam shrugged sheepishly as Faramir continued. "What road will you take once you reach the woods?"

"Gollum says there's a path near Minas Morgul that climbs up into the mountains," Frodo said.

"Cirith Ungol?" Faramir grabbed Gollum, who was trying to creep away, by the back of the neck and threw him against a wall. He looked at him sternly, holding his throat with one hand. "Is that its name?"

"No. No!" Gollum insisted, shaking his head. Faramir tightened his grip. "Yes!" Gollum choked out.

Faramir turned to the other three, still squeezing Gollum's neck. "Frodo... they say a dark terror dwells in the passes above Minas Morgul. You cannot go that way."

"It is the only way," Gollum argued. "Master says we must go to Mordor, so we must try."

"I must," Frodo agreed solemnly.

Faramir tossed Gollum to the ground, disgusted. "Go, Frodo. Go with the goodwill of all Men."

"Thank you." Frodo turned to go, with Sam following close behind him. Elizabeth seemed rooted to the spot.

Gollum started creeping after them, but Faramir grabbed him again. "May death find you quickly if you bring them to harm." He threw Gollum after the hobbits. Elizabeth was still standing there.

"Wait!" she blurted out. Faramir glanced at her, and Frodo and Sam paused. "Frodo, Sam… I'm sorry. I can't do this. Faramir, I want to go to Gondor."

Faramir's gaze softened. "If that is what you wish, then so be it." He waited while Elizabeth said her farewells.

"Sam… Take good care of him. I know you will," she said quietly. Sam's face scrunched up as he tried not to cry.

"You're the best, Miss Elizabeth. You really are." They hugged each other tightly, and then Sam stepped back, sniffling. Frodo looked forlornly at Elizabeth.

"Don't give up, Frodo," Elizabeth whispered. "I know it seems impossible, but… if anyone can do this, it's you." They hugged each other, and Frodo moved away, regarding her with his deep blue eyes. "I will miss you, Elizabeth. Thank you for everything."

Frodo and Sam nodded at each other, and they climbed down into the sewer. Gollum hesitated for a moment, and Elizabeth took a tiny step closer to him. "Goodbye, Gol- Smeagol." She patted his head very, very lightly. Gollum's fingers flexed as if he wanted to wave, but then he turned tail and slunk after the hobbits.

"Are you ready to depart?" Faramir asked gently.

"…Yes." Elizabeth followed him to the stables, where he conferred quickly with Madril, and then with another soldier, who led a black horse out of its stall.

"This is Tom," Faramir said, gesturing to the other man. "He will be your escort to Gondor." Tom, a middle-aged man, nodded respectfully before mounting his steed.

Faramir helped Elizabeth up onto the horse behind Tom. Once she was comfortably in the saddle, Faramir handed Elizabeth her things, and then grasped her hand. "Ride swiftly, and be safe," he told her. Elizabeth gazed down at him, suddenly sad to be leaving.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

"…Let us hope so." Faramir's hand slid from hers as Tom urged the steed into motion. Elizabeth stared back at Faramir until she couldn't see him anymore; and the horse galloped quickly out of Osgiliath, making straight for Gondor.

* * *

Gandalf rode to the top of a hill beside Helm's Deep, flanked by Eomer, Theoden, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and Gamling; all on horseback. The girls were inside the Keep, assisting those whose wounds needed to be tended to.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible; his retribution swift," Gandalf said loudly enough for them all to hear. Everyone's attention turned towards the looming shadow of Mordor in the distance. Thunder rolled through the far-off sky, and lightning crackled around the reddened smudge of the mountain.

"The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits… somewhere in the wilderness."

Aragorn glanced over at Gandalf, whose expression was unreadable. "Young Elizabeth is with them, as well."

Gandalf's expression didn't change, but his eyes twinkled. "Not quite… But do not worry. We will be seeing her very soon."


	21. A Merry Reunion

**Part V: Clinging to Faith**

_The War of the Ring approaches. Elizabeth, Ariel, and Rachel must prepare for a battle unlike any they have ever dreamed of. Middle Earth is proving to be a harsher reality than they expected. Patience grows thin, and tempers run high, but friendships prevail over all... And new, unfamiliar feelings continue to reveal themselves._

* * *

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and the two girls rode warily through the forest, accompanied by Theoden, Eomer, and Gamling. They were on their way to Isengard, filled with hope and dread at the thought of what they might see there.

Legolas glanced at Ariel out of the corner of his eye. She was riding comfortably with Eomer… her horse had gotten crippled slightly in the battle, and there were none to spare. Right when she was about to mount up behind Rachel, Eomer had offered her a hand, insisting that she ride with him. She had accepted… and Legolas had no idea why that made him want to punch Eomer in the face.

Two voices drifted towards them from outside of the forest. Everyone couldn't hear exactly what they were talking about, but they caught snatches of something like "Longbottom Leaf" and "Green Dragon".

They rode forward, out of the trees, to see an interesting sight. Merry and Pippin were lounging haphazardly among a substantial cache of food, drink, and pipeweed. Behind them loomed the black tower known as Orthanc, surrounded by a pristine, clear lake which reflected the sunny sky's blueness.

"Ahaha!" Pippin laughed, raising his mug to salute them. Merry stood and spread his hands unsteadily.

"Welcome, my lords and ladies, to Isengard!"

"You young rascals!" Gimli scolded happily. "A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and… and smoking!" Aragorn grinned at them, and the girls smiled at the sight of the rambunctious hobbits.

Pippin lifted his pipe, slurring his words slightly. "We are sitting… on a field of victory… enjoying a few well-earned comforts." He took a big bite of a thick sandwich. "The salted pork is particularly good," he added, raising his eyebrows and smiling knowingly.

"Salted… pork…" Gimli almost started drooling.

"Hobbits," Gandalf exclaimed ruefully, shaking his head.

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard," Merry informed them.

Gandalf nodded and had them join the riders. Aragorn pulled Pippin up behind him, and Merry clambered onto Rachel's horse. They then rode a short way to where Treebeard was standing at the base of the tower.

Rachel gazed up at Treebeard in awe. Since she was so tall, she rarely came across anyone who was taller than her- and here was a real live Ent, more than twice her height, standing just a few feet away.

"Hoooom, young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come," Treebeard greeted him. "Wood and water, stock and stone I can master; but there is a Wizard to manage here locked in his tower."

Eomer grimaced up at the tower, and Aragorn raised his voice. "Show yourself."

"Be careful," Gandalf warned. "Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous."

Gimli grunted. "Well, then, let's just have his head and be done with it."

"No, we need him alive," Gandalf told him. "We need him to talk."

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King, and made peace afterwards." Saruman's voice boomed down to them before he appeared, walking out to the highest point of Orthanc. "Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

Something about his voice was very persuasive, and also intense, as if it was reaching inside of their minds and insisting they listen to what he deemed as 'reason'.

Theoden seemed entranced for a moment, but his emotions took over and snapped him out of it. "We shall have peace… We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows… we shall have peace!"

"Gibbets and crows! Dotard!" Saruman snapped. He turned his attention to Gandalf. "What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess… the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad Dûr itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk," Gandalf pointed out. "But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." Saruman held his Palantir up before his face and looked into it. "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth... something that you have failed to see. But the great Eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage… His attack will come soon."

Gandalf rode forward a few steps, through the sloshing water that surrounded the tower, as Saruman continued. "You are all going to die! But you know this… don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned King."

Aragorn stared blankly up at Saruman, seemingly unaffected by his words. Still, Saruman ranted on. "Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him… those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

"I've heard enough!" Gimli muttered to Legolas. "Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob!" Legolas began to reach for an arrow.

"No!" Gandalf commanded. "Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared!"

"Save your pity and your mercy," Saruman spat. "I have no use for it!" He blasted a sudden bolt of fire at Gandalf, who withstood the flames without so much as a scratch. Once they faded, he narrowed his eyes. "Saruman… your staff is broken!" With that, Saruman's black staff exploded, shattering out of existence.

* * *

"Hey!" Ariel shouted after a tense moment. Everyone, including Saruman, glanced at her in surprise. Ariel shrank slightly in the saddle for a split second, embarrassed, but she pressed on. "What have you done to our world? Tell us!"

Saruman chuckled darkly. "Bold girl, you should forsake your lowly efforts to save your planet. I drew the power to send the Fellowship there from a greater being than myself. It would seem that magic and your world are not very compatible… Is it my fault that it left some aftereffects?"

"Damn right, it's your fault," Ariel said tensely. Her eyes widened- she seemed surprised at how she'd replied, but she continued on. "Are you saying Earth's frozen state is linked to Sauron's existence?"

"As long as Sauron lives, so shall your Earth remain suspended," Saruman said grimly. "As I said, forsake what meager efforts you have attempted, foolish child. To be trapped in a dying Arda is a just punishment for one who dares to carry a false Ring of Power." Ariel's face went pale, and her arms tightened slightly around Eomer's waist. It was just a Lord of the Rings Monopoly piece! Of course, no one else besides Rachel knew what Saruman was talking about- they thought he was just spouting nonsense.

They were soon distracted from the subject by the sight of Grima Wormtongue, who stepped out of the shadows behind Saruman.

"Grima! You need not follow him!" Theoden called up to him. "You were not always as you are now; you were once a man of Rohan. Come down."

Grima looked hesitantly down at them, edging slightly towards the stairs. He paused when Saruman began speaking again.

"A man of Rohan?" Saruman said mockingly. "What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you, Theoden Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!"

It took an immense effort to ignore those words, but Theoden did so, instead addressing Grima again. "Grima… Come down! Be free of him!"

"Free? He will never be free!" Saruman jeered.

Grima looked at him in shock. "No…"

Saruman turned around, advancing on Grima. "Get down… cur!" He slapped Grima so hard that he fell with a cry of pain.

"Saruman!" Gandalf barked. "You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!"

Saruman turned back to Gandalf. Rachel squinted up at the tower, knowing full well that Grima was currently pulling out a knife. "You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!" Saruman shouted.

Grima stood up behind Saruman and violently stabbed him, twice, in the back. Saruman's mouth opened in pain and surprise. Legolas swiftly strung and fired an arrow, shooting Grima directly in the heart. The two figures staggered away from each other. Grima fell down upon the cold stone floor of the tower's peak, and Saruman fell, tumbling end over end until he was impaled on the spike of a great wheel mill near the ground.

Merry and Pippin gasped at the sight. Rachel stared resolutely at Saruman's fallen body, and Ariel turned her face, resting her cheek against Eomer's back. Despite all of the gruesome things she'd seen in battle, she had just spoken to this guy two minutes ago. That made it feel different than all of the other deaths and bloodshed (although she had already known he was going to die, and she was definitely glad that he was dead).

Eomer tensed up briefly in surprise at her motions, but then he relaxed. Legolas's jaw tightened almost imperceptibly.

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free," Gandalf said urgently to Theoden. "The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike."

The water wheel turned, weighted down by Saruman, and his body disappeared beneath the water, submerging first his head and then the rest of him. A dark object rolled out of his sleeve and into the water.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away," Treebeard hoomed. "Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees." While he was still speaking, Pippin slid off of Aragorn's horse and trudged through the water, unable to stop his feet.

"Pippin!" Aragorn called out. The hobbit picked up the Palantir, looking intently into it for a moment.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard exclaimed.

"Peregrin Took," Gandalf said, snapping Pippin out of his reverie. "I'll take that, my lad! Quickly now!"

Pippin reluctantly handed him the Palantir. Gandalf wrapped it up in the folds of his cloak and turned away, while Pippin watched him sheepishly.


	22. The Lure of the Palantir

Once they were back at the Golden Hall of Edoras, Eowyn knelt and offered a goblet of wine to Theoden. He accepted it, and she left the room through the back door.

Theoden raised his goblet to the men and boys who filled the room, including Ariel and Rachel. His eyes scanned all of their faces briefly… There were far fewer present than there had been, several short days ago.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" Everyone repeated as they began drinking the toast. Aragorn hesitated, thinking of the dead for a longer moment, before sipping his wine.

After the solemn toasts, everyone relaxed a bit and began to celebrate the victory of Helm's Deep. Legolas paused on his way to where Gimli was, watching curiously as Ariel conversed with Haldir, who was going to depart soon with the remaining Elf soldiers. He knew he had nothing to worry about there, since Haldir's taste in women was strictly Elvish, but it still made him feel a little envious to see her speaking with someone else.

He blinked in confusion. Why was he jealous at all? And for what reason was he worrying about whether or not Haldir was interested in Ariel? She was just a young human girl, speaking to another person. …And hopefully, she would forget the fact that he had not hesitated to press his lips against hers in the middle of the battle.

Surely she would understand that it had merely happened because the battle made his emotions churn and spike suddenly, and he had acted without meaning to. Yes, that must have been it; it was the heat of the moment that made him perform such a sudden, bold action.

"She has such a nice smile, doesn't she?" Eomer said pleasantly, pausing beside Legolas. "I am glad to see her in good health. When last I saw her, her wrist was broken, and her spirits were low. Now, she almost glows from within."

Legolas refrained from stating that she _always_ glowed from within. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked away from Ariel. "Yes, I am glad she is not hurt."

"Come," Eomer said suddenly, clapping a hand on Legolas's shoulder. "I believe the Dwarf was looking for you."

* * *

"I wanted to thank you in person," Haldir said to Ariel. "You saved my life."

"Oh, it's… yeah. I just did what I could," Ariel stammered, embarrassed.

Haldir smiled at her humbleness. "I name you _Sha'Quessir; _Elf-Friend. May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown."

Ariel was quite touched by the fact that he had just made her an 'official' friend of the elves. "May the wind fill your sails," she replied. They clasped forearms in farewell, and Haldir bowed to her before leaving to go say goodbye to Aragorn.

"I'm surprised you didn't curtsy," Rachel said next to her.

Ariel nearly jumped out of her skin. "Where did you come from?!"

"Well, when I was little, my parents told me I came from a stork, but I learned otherwise," Rachel joked. She shrugged and gestured to a nearby table. "I was standing over there and joined you when he walked away."

"Oh… right. I should have curtsied," Ariel mused, staring in the direction that Haldir had gone. "Is it bad that I saved him? Do you think anything major will be changed?"

"Nah, I think we're safe," Rachel assured her. "Haldir _is_ an awesome character, and since he doesn't die in the books, I don't think there'll be any kind of crazy paradox." She lowered her voice. "But, apparently, Arwen has already sailed to the Undying Lands. Aragorn must be heartbroken…"

"Oh, wow," Ariel said. "That _is _sad. Wait… but did she leave _before_ Aragorn and everyone got sent to our world, or after? Because if she left_ before_, then maybe this is a parallel Middle Earth to the one we know and love, like a different time stream, so anything we do won't have a direct effect on the Tolkien tale of Lord of the Rings. Gah, what am I saying… this isn't Doctor Who. Whatever happens, happens. I just hope we don't make any actual screw-ups."

Rachel nodded. "Heh, imagine what would happen if we got home, unpaused the movie, and saw ourselves on the screen?"

Ariel's eyes widened. "That would be too crazy. Oh, except it would be actresses _playing_ us, and we would only have these names because our parents named us after the characters."

"Yeah!" Rachel agreed. "And we could cosplay as ourselves at every convention, and win prizes for best costumes."

"That sounds amazing," Ariel sighed, feeling a rush of homesickness. She paused at the sound of the men cheering louder than they had been before. She and Rachel walked towards the noise, stopping to stand behind a pillar, where neither Legolas, Eomer, or Gimli could see them- but the girls had a clear view of them all.

"No pauses, no spills," Eomer was saying.

"And no regurgitation!" Gimli added loudly, lifting his tankard. Several of the men laughed heartily.

"So… it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked, to be sure.

"Aye!" one of the Rohirrim affirmed, amid more laughter and cheers.

"Last one standing wins! Heheheh!" Gimli cackled gleefully. He started slurping down the contents of his tankard in one go.

"Let's drink to Victory!" someone cheered. "To Victory!" the others joined in. Legolas gracefully lifted his mug and began sipping from it.

Across the hall, Eowyn approached Aragorn with a goblet of wine. "Westû Aragorn, hal," she hailed him in Rohirric. Aragorn smiled and accepted the wine, cupped it in both hands, and drank before returning it to her. He nodded respectfully and walked away.

Theoden wandered towards Eowyn, who was still staring after where Aragorn had gone. "I am very happy for you," he told her. "He is an honorable man."

"You are both honorable men," she assured him.

Theoden nodded slightly. "It was not Theoden of Rohan who led our people to victory." His gaze dropped to the floor, and Eowyn looked at him concernedly. Theoden half-smiled. "Ach, don't listen to me. You are young, and tonight is for you."

Eowyn smiled happily.

* * *

Gimli and Legolas were each on perhaps their tenth full tankard of ale, and it was affecting the two of them differently. Gimli farted obnoxiously and grinned. "Hehehehe… Hear, hear." He grabbed another mug. "Raaah, it's the dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women… haha!" He burped and took several more gulps.

Legolas held up his hand, glancing worriedly at it. "I feel something… A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." Eomer raised an eyebrow as Gimli laughed.

"Haheheha; what did I shay? He can't hold his liquorrr…" Gimli's eyes crossed, and he keeled over backwards off of his stool. The room was filled with laughter and applause as Legolas looked at Gimli, and then at Eomer.

"Game over," the elf said, shrugging.

At that, Ariel and Rachel wandered towards a different part of the Hall. Their faces broke out in grins when they saw Merry and Pippin singing and dancing upon one of the long tables. They were surrounded by soldiers applauding, laughing, and having a good time.

"Oh you can search far and wide, you can drink the whole town dry,

But you'll never find a beer so brown- But you'll never find a beer so brown-

As the one we drink in our hometown; As the one we drink in our hometown!"

The hobbits stamped on the table for a measure of four beats before starting the next verse.

"You can drink your fancy ales, you can drink them by the flagon

But the only brew for the brave and true…"

Pippin paused when his eyes met Gandalf's across a few tables. The wizard had been clapping along, but now he watched him uneasily: something about Pippin was not right, and he had a feeling that it had to do with the hobbit's brief encounter with the Palantir.

"Pippin!" Merry admonished. They still hadn't finished the song. Pippin tore his gaze away from Gandalf and turned back to Merry.

"But the only brew for the brave and true… Comes from the Green Dragon!"

Everyone laughed and cheered heartily for them. Gandalf smiled as he clapped, and Aragorn walked over to him.

"No news of Frodo?"

"No word. Nothing," Gandalf said grimly.

"We have time," Aragorn reminded him. "Every day, Frodo moves closer to Mordor."

Gandalf turned to him. "Do we know that?"

"…What does your heart tell you?"

"That Frodo is alive." Gandalf smiled lightly. "Yes… yes, he's alive."

* * *

Several hours later, as the crowds dispersed from the Hall, the few remaining Elves- less than three dozen- lined up outside, ready to depart. Aragorn and Legolas shared a heartfelt goodbye with Haldir. As he turned to leave, he noticed Eowyn, who was standing with Theoden. She wore a shimmering gown of pale grey, and her wavy golden hair caught the evening light wonderfully.

Eowyn's gaze wandered over to Haldir, and the corners of her mouth lifted. She bowed her head slightly in respectful farewell, and Haldir's eyebrows drew together. For some strange reason, the beating of his heart had suddenly become erratic. He blinked and turned to go, signaling for his warriors to follow his lead.

When dusk fell, the halls were crowded with many sleeping bodies. Aragorn stepped carefully over his companions and went towards the door, pausing for a moment when Rachel stirred in her sleep. His expression softened slightly as he gazed at her. Sighing quietly, he headed outside and started filling up his pipe.

Legolas was standing there, looking out at the distance. He turned upon Aragorn's approach and spoke. "The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East, a sleepless malice… The eye of the enemy is moving."

Back inside, Pippin was tossing and turning on his sleeping roll. He finally got up and threw his blanket off. Once he made sure everyone was asleep, he stood up and tiptoed towards the center of the room.

"What are you doing?" Merry whispered.

Pippin spun around guiltily. He glanced at Merry silently, and then kept going. Pippin reached Gandalf and hesitated in shock when he saw that the wizard's eyes were fully open.

"Pippin!" Merry hissed.

Pippin waved a hand in front of Gandalf's eyes, but got no reaction… he was asleep. The hobbit gazed at the wrapped-up bundle in Gandalf's arms.

"Pippin!" Merry hissed, a little louder. Pippin ignored him and picked up a jug, recoiling when Gandalf muttered something in his sleep. He mustered up some courage, grabbed the bundle, and quickly replaced it with the jug.

Merry gasped. "Pippin! Are you mad?" Pippin placed it on the floor in front of Merry and unwrapped it.

"I just want to look at it… just one more time."

"Put it back!"

Pippin didn't seem to hear him. He smiled eerily at the Palantir and placed his hands on it.

"Pippin!"

The orb slowly began to glow with an orange light, and a black pupil emerged in the center. Pippin's smile became a frown, and he started shaking as his hands fused to the Palantir. His eyes closed in pain.

"No! Pippin!" Merry shouted.

_I see you! _The Palantir screeched into Pippin's mind. He stood, shuddering violently, with his mouth stuck open in a silent scream.

"Pippin!"

The Palantir seemed to be on fire, and Pippin fell to the ground, struggling with it. Ariel jolted awake as he rolled past her, and she stood up, backing away. She tapped Rachel, who had just woken up, too. Gimli and the other men who were sleeping in the room got up as well, staring at the scene with alarm.

"Help! Gandalf, help!" Merry pleaded. Gandalf finally woke up right as Aragorn and Legolas burst into the room.

"Help him!" Merry yelled. "Pippin!" Aragorn took the Palantir, grappled briefly with it, and dropped it on the floor. Legolas caught him as he lurched backwards, and the dark orb rolled away, almost of its own volition. Gandalf threw a blanket over the Palantir, and it stopped rolling.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf admonished. He glanced over at the hobbit, his eyes widening when he saw that Pippin wasn't moving. "No…" He ran to the hobbit, shoving Merry out of the way. Gandalf put one hand on Pippin's forehead and held his hand with the other, muttering something under his breath. After a tense moment, Pippin gasped and awoke suddenly.

"Look at me," Gandalf commanded gently.

Pippin did as he said. "Gandalf, forgive me!" he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Look at me! What did you see?"

"A tree, there was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead." Pippin opened his eyes, a thin sheen of sweat covering his face. "The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith?" Gandalf asked. "Is that what you saw?"

"I saw… I saw_ him_!" Pippin whimpered. "I could hear his voice in my head."

Gandalf's jaw clenched worriedly. "And what did you tell him? Speak!"

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me!"

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?!"

Pippin just stared at him blankly.


	23. Interactions

[**A/N:** Thanks for the awesome reviews! Sorry that this chapter is short, but I sprained my ankle and I spent all day at urgent care. I hope you guys like this one :)]

* * *

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes," Gandalf told Theoden the next morning, in the Hall. "A fool, but an honest fool, he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring."

Seated nearby, Gimli sighed quietly, relieved. Ariel and Rachel were sitting beside him, and Legolas was standing on his own, by one of the hall's pillars. Aragorn was pacing tentatively, glancing from Gandalf to Merry and Pippin, and back to Theoden.

"We've been strangely fortunate," Gandalf continued. "Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: he knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth." He gave Aragorn a brief nod. "Men are not as weak as he supposed… There is courage still. Strength enough, perhaps, to challenge him. Sauron fears this- he will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me," Theoden snapped. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go," Aragorn said.

"No!" Gandalf insisted.

Aragorn looked at him in disbelief. "They must be warned!"

"They will be," Gandalf said quietly, moving closer to Aragorn. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river… Look to the black ships." He turned away, addressing Theoden mostly, but everyone else, as well. "Understand this: Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith… and I won't be going alone," he finished, glancing at Pippin.

He hurried towards the stables, with both of the hobbits racing after him. "Of all the Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst!" Gandalf exclaimed. "Hurry; hurry!"

"Where are we going?" Pippin asked innocently.

"Why did you look?" Merry asked tensely. "Why do you always have to look?"

"I don't know… I can't help it."

"You never can!"

"I'm sorry, all right? I won't do it again," Pippin assured him.

"Don't you understand?" Merry paused and rounded on him. "The enemy thinks you have the ring! He is going to be looking for you, Pip. They have to get you out of here."

"And you? You're coming with me?" Pippin asked. Merry started walking away. "Merry?"

"Come on!" Merry called back to him. They entered the stables and went to Gandalf, who was at Shadowfax's stall. Gandalf lifted Pippin up in front of him, onto the horse.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" Pippin asked him.

"Three days ride, as the Nazgûl flies. And you'd better hope we don't have one of those on our tail," Gandalf warned.

"Here, something for the road." Merry handed Pippin a small leather pouch.

Pippin looked at it in surprise. "The last of the Longbottom Leaf?"

"I know you've run out. You smoke too much, Pippin," Merry scolded him fondly.

"But, we'll see each other soon?" Pippin gazed at him worriedly. Merry didn't answer, and instead looked up at Gandalf. "Wont we?" Pippin pressed.

"I don't know! I don't know what's going to happen," Merry said, upset. He started backing away from the horse.

"Merry?" Pippin's voice was quivering.

"Run, Shadowfax," Gandalf muttered. "Show us the meaning of haste."

"Merry!" Pippin shouted as they galloped away. Merry ran to the top of one of the watchtowers, to watch them go. He shoved soldiers out of the way as he went, so he could get there as quickly as possible.

"Merry!" Aragorn called after him. He followed Merry to the top, and they watched Shadowfax fade into the distance together.

"He's always followed me everywhere I went, since before we were tweens," Merry said softly, with a hint of a smile. "I would get him into the worst sort of trouble, but I was always there to get him out. Now he's gone… just like Frodo and Sam." He glanced up at Aragorn.

"One thing I've learnt about Hobbits: They are a most hardy folk," Aragorn told him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

It seemed to brighten up his spirits just a tad. "Foolhardy, maybe. He's a Took!" Merry exclaimed, laughing lightly.

* * *

The girls made their way out of the Golden Hall and took a walk through Edoras. It really was a nice village, even with the constant scent of hay and horse manure. The weather was nice, and it felt good to stretch their legs, for once.

"I can't believe you spoke to Saruman like that," Rachel said bemusedly. "That was pretty sassy."

Ariel shrugged bashfully. "I surprised myself, too. It was weird… I felt like he was grasping at my heart and my mind, and listening to his voice made me start to wonder if we were even on the right side. For a second, I agreed with him… I thought that Theoden should just do what Saruman told him to. That's probably when I realized that he was getting to me, and I think that's why I talked to him so sassily."

"I felt it too," Rachel reassured her. "Reading about the power of Saruman's voice was nothing like actually experiencing it. I guess I can just say that I'm glad this 'version' of Middle Earth is pretty much following the movies. I don't think I know the books well enough to have handled everything quite as well as I have been."

"Same here. Tell you what; when we get back, let's start a book club and study The Hobbit, the LOTR trilogy, and the Silmarillion," Ariel said, smiling.

"Sounds like a plan," Rachel agreed. They giggled together for a brief moment before sobering up. "So I guess the fate of our world rests in the destruction of the Ring."

Ariel nodded slowly. "That's what it sounds like. I mean, we already knew that Gandalf couldn't focus on unfreezing Earth until after the War of the Ring, since, y'know, he has priorities. But knowing that Saruman used power he drew from Sauron to freeze our world… I mean, do you think he did it on purpose, in an effort to freeze the Fellowship there? And why didn't we all freeze? Or was the whole thing just an accident; a side effect of his dabbles in trans-dimensional magic?"

"I wish I had the answers," Rachel admitted. "But I think it's possible that he _was_ trying to trap them by freezing them. And maybe we didn't freeze because we were with Gandalf, or something. We may never know."

"I wish there was someone who could answer these types of questions," Ariel mused.

Rachel smiled. "You mean, like a Diamair?"

Ariel chuckled at her Merlin reference. "Yeah... I also wish that I would stop falling in love so quickly. You know me... When I meet a guy who's even a little bit cute, I immediately pick out his best personality qualities, I overlook or accept the negative things about him, and if he shows the least bit of interest in me, BAM! I'm infatuated. But I feel even more strongly about Legolas..."

Rachel nodded thoughtfully. "Well, are you sure you don't just feel this way about him because you've had a huge crush on the character for years?"

"I thought about that," Ariel told her. "But I'm starting to realize that what I'm feeling goes beyond simple crushes."

"Ah. Well... I think _my_ problem is that I don't allow myself to like a guy unless they prove that they're worth my attention... If that makes sense," Rachel began. "It probably doesn't help that, 1, I compare all of the guys in my life to Aragorn; B, no guy in my life has ever really shown interest in me; and 3- or C- now that I can actually speak to the guy of my dreams, face to face... I have no idea how I'm supposed to act around him."

"What does your heart tell you?" Ariel asked, grinning cheesily. Just then, they heard footsteps behind them, and turned to see Legolas.

He nodded respectfully to both of them. "Might I speak with you?" he asked Ariel.

Rachel nodded knowingly and strolled away, whistling. Ariel watched her go, and then turned slowly to Legolas, who was fidgeting with the hem on his waistcoat. His fingers stopped moving when he realized that she was looking at him.

"Ariel, I… I wanted to apologize for what I did at Helm's Deep," Legolas began hesitantly. He didn't say it directly, but they both knew that he was talking about 'the kiss'. "It was rash and inappropriate and impulsive of me. I should not have done such a thing."

Ariel's head was a whirl of emotions. She looked down at her feet, nudging a hole in the dirt with the toe of her boot. "...Are you saying you didn't like it?"

"What? I-I, no, not..." The poor elf was actually flustered. He couldn't recall a time in the last three thousand years when he had felt legitimately flustered. "Er, that is to say... You are a... very special person; and I would not want to disgrace you or make you uncomfortable in any way."

_And I fear that I am beginning to have feelings for you in a way that makes _**me**_ uncomfortable, even just thinking about it,_ he added silently. He knew what became of relationships between Elves and humans who wanted to be more than just friends. Nine times out of ten, they ended in tragedy and sorrow. He would not want to put Ariel through any of that… nor did he feel that he himself was ready to make such a commitment. Aside from that, she was not even of this world, and she would be returning to her own once the Ring was destroyed, and once Gandalf found a way to fix time on her world.

"You don't make me uncomfortable," Ariel said after a moment, struggling to find the right words. "In fact, you're the one person I've met that I feel the most comfortable around. Besides Rachel, of course. Legolas, you're just so..." _Perfect and flawless, and you have a deeper soul and a kinder heart than I ever imagined you would have, and it's just making me love you more and more every time I look at you_, she wanted to say; but that would probably scare him off. "You don't have to apologize about... about it. But, you know... since we're in the middle of a war and stuff, maybe we should just focus on being really good friends."

Legolas nodded, relieved. "I would like that."


	24. A Familiar Face

[**A/N:** Hey y'all! I have a lot of stuff going on right now, but I'll try too keep updating weekly. Thanks again for following, favoriting, and reviewing 3]

* * *

Rachel walked back to the Hall on her own, and the first person she saw was Aragorn, who was descending the steps of a watchtower. Merry was still standing high up on the tower, staring at the horizon where Pippin and Gandalf had disappeared from view.

Aragorn nodded a greeting to Rachel, and they started walking together. Neither said anything, but it was the perfect opportunity for Rachel to think about the way he made her felt. Finally, she thought: If Legolas can do it, so can I.

"Aragorn, I have to be honest," Rachel began nervously. "I think I'm falling for you."

Aragorn halted abruptly and looked at her. "My lady Rachel… You should know that I have nothing but affection for you." He touched her hand gently. "Yet my heart still grieves for the loss of Arwen. It brings me joy to know that she is safe and well in the West, but a part of me will always belong to her."

"I understand that," Rachel said softly. "I wouldn't ask any more of you than you are willing to give me. It's more than enough to be able to spend just a little bit of time with you. I may not be from Middle Earth, but I will be proud to call you my king, when the time comes."

"You are proving to be a gracious young woman, and a valued companion," Aragorn told her with a faint smile. "Perhaps the future will turn out differently than we expect."

Rachel smiled sadly. "Perhaps it will."

* * *

Gandalf and Pippin galloped swiftly across plains and through forests, hurrying towards their destination. The hobbit fell asleep in the saddle more than once... It was a much smoother ride than it would have been with an ordinary horse. On Shadowfax, it almost seemed as though the world was rolling past them, and the Meara was simply gliding along the surface.

Pippin awoke as they splashed through a small river. "We have just passed into the realm of Gondor," Gandalf informed him. They sped up a hill, and looked down upon a great white city made of stone. "Minas Tirith... City of Kings."

The two riders continued into the city, rode through the uppermost level of the courtyard, and headed towards the hall. On the way, they passed a withering white tree, guarded by a number of soldiers.

"It's the tree! Gandalf, Gandalf," Pippin pointed out in awe.

"Yes, the white tree of Gondor," Gandalf mused. "The tree of the King. Lord Denethor, however, is not the King. He is a steward only; a caretaker of the throne." They dismounted and made their way to the great double doors, where Gandalf paused and turned to Pippin. "Now, listen carefully. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise… And do not mention Frodo or the Ring. And say nothing of Aragorn either." He blinked, mouth twitching slightly. "In fact, it's better if you don't speak at all, Peregrin Took."

Pippin shrugged noncommittally- he knew Gandalf was right. He followed him through the massive hall, towards a man with a sour face and long grey hair who sat in a gilded chair. The chair was at the base of a set of steps which led up to the actual throne.

"Hail, Denethor; son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor," Gandalf greeted him. "I come with tidings in this dark hour, and with counsel."

"Perhaps you come to explain this." Denethor held up something he had been hunched over- the Horn of Gondor, rent in two. "Perhaps you have come to tell me why my son is dead."

Pippin's eyes widened, and he flinched, having a brief internal flashback of the moment that the horn had been severed. "Boromir died to save us; my kinsman and me," he blurted out. Gandalf watched, unnerved, as Pippin approached the Steward and knelt down. "He fell defending us from many foes."

"Pippin," Gandalf warned.

"I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt," Pippin said quietly.

Denethor looked down at him imperiously. "This is my first command to you. How did you escape and my son did not? So mighty a man as he was..."

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow; and Boromir was pierced by many," the hobbit said, eyes downcast. Denethor's expression changed from despair to contempt. Gandalf moved forward and nudged Pippin out of the way with his staff.

"Get up!" He then addressed Denethor. "My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming; the enemy is on your doorstep. As steward, you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends- you are not alone in this fight. Send word to Theoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

Denethor sneered down at him. "You think you are wise, Mithrandir, yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor, and with your right you would seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan. Oh yes, word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And I tell you now. I will not bow to this Ranger from the North... last of a ragged house long bereft of Lordship."

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King, steward," Gandalf said curtly. Denethor jumped to his feet angrily.

"The rule of Gondor is mine, and no other's!"

Pippin glanced from Gandalf to Denethor and back again as they stared each other down.

Finally, Gandalf turned back to Pippin. "Come!" They walked rapidly from the hall, as Gandalf muttered things under his breath. When he was out of Denethor's earshot, he spoke a little louder, to Pippin. "All had turned to vain ambition. He would use even his grief as a cloak! A thousand years this city has stood, and now at the whim of a madman it will fall! And the white tree, the tree of the King will never bloom again."

They continued through the courtyard, past the tree of Gondor itself. Pippin noticed all of the guards who stood silently and vigilantly around it. "Why are they still guarding it?" he asked.

"They guard it because they have hope," Gandalf told him. "A faint and fading hope that, one day, it will flower. That a king will come and this city will be as it once was before it fell into decay. The old wisdom born out of the west was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living and counted the old names of their descent dearer than the names of their sons. Childless lords sat in aged halls musing on heraldry or in high, cold towers asking questions of the stars. And so the people of Gondor fell into ruin. The line of Kings failed… the white tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men."

He paused when he saw a familiar face. Elizabeth was sitting on one of the stone benches in the courtyard, not far from the tree. "My dear girl," Gandalf said gently, despite the fact that Denethor had worked his blood up to a boil. "How are you?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise and she stood; her face crumpling slightly as she dissolved into tears. Pippin immediately wrapped her in a hug, despite the fact that his curly head only came up to her mid-waist.

"Are... Are Ariel and Rachel okay?" she sniffed when she was almost done crying.

"Yes. Yes, they are. Do not worry... They are doing well, and are in good hands. You will see them again, someday soon," Gandalf assured her.

Pippin mumbled something into her dress. When he realized she couldn't hear him, he took a step back, smiling. "I'm glad you're all right, Miss Elizabeth. It's good to see a friendly face here."

"The feeling is mutual," Elizabeth admitted, brightening up a little bit. She was so overwhelmed that she completely forgot to mention where Frodo and Sam had gone. "I've been treated well... Mr. um, Denethor is under the impression that I'm a princess from a far-off realm who has been sent here in search of Gondor's protection. He believes that once the war is over, my kingdom will reward him extensively for watching over me. So it's been nice here, but very... lonely."

"Now that we're here, you don't have to be lonely anymore!" Pippin piped up.

Gandalf's eyebrows furrowed. He had already known that Elizabeth parted ways with Frodo and Sam, but he did not know when they had separated, nor did he know the hobbits' current whereabouts. He wanted to ask her, but something held him back... and he had learned by now to trust his instincts. Surely he would find out how the two hobbits fared soon enough. Instead, he beckoned the girl along with him and Pippin as they continued to walk through the courtyard.

* * *

Pippin and Gandalf were given quarters in a nicely-furnished room down the hall from Elizabeth's. She was standing at the balcony with Gandalf, spending a bit of time with him and Pippin before she retired to her room.

Pippin joined them and gazed out at the dark mountains in the distance. "Mordor."

"Yes, there it lies," Gandalf affirmed. "This city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow."

"It's so dark... and evil," Elizabeth said quietly. Pippin nodded in agreement. "A storm is coming," he said.

Gandalf shook his head lightly. "This is not the weather of the world- this is a device of Sauron's making; a broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the shadow of Mordor reaches this city, it will begin."

"Well... Minas Tirith... Very impressive," Pippin said brightly. "So, where are off to next?"

Elizabeth smiled at him as Gandalf answered; his gaze still on the mountains.

"Oh, it's too late for that, Peregrin. There's no leaving this city," Gandalf told him. "Help must come to us."

A little bit later, they were still together there. Elizabeth was seated on a soft chair near the door, and Gandalf was smoking his pipe by the stone window. The wizard coughed from the fumes.

"So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position," Pippin announced, picking up a scabbard. He pulled out the blade, and then put it back and set the whole thing down again. "I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting... do they?"

"You're in the service of the steward now. You'll have to do as you are told, Peregrin Took," Gandalf told him, coughing again; more violently this time. "Ridiculous Hobbit… Guard of the Citadel!" he muttered.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked, concerned. Gandalf kept coughing, butand to Gandalf, who nodded and took a sip. "Thank you."

Pippin stood beside him, looking out at the sky. "There's no more stars! Is it time?" he asked, looking up at Gandalf.

"Yes."

"It's so quiet," Elizabeth sighed from where she was sitting.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge," Gandalf said to the both of them.

"I don't want to be in a battle... but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse," Pippin said sadly. "Is there any hope, Gandalf, for Frodo and Sam? "

Gandalf leaned slightly on the parapet beside him. "There never was much hope. Just a fool's hope."

"There is always hope," Elizabeth quoted absentmindedly. She blushed when she realized she had interrupted Gandalf, but he didn't seem to mind. He smiled and looked back out at Mordor.

"Our enemy is ready; his full strength is gathered. Not only orcs, but men as well: Legions of Haradrim from the South, mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here, the hammer stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone.

"But we have the white wizard. That's got to count for something," Pippin said with a smile. Gandalf just gave him a worried look. "Gandalf?"

"Sauron has yet to show his deadliest servant... the one who will lead Mordor's army in war. The one they say no living man can kill: The Witch King of Angmar. You've met him before. He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. He is the lord of the Nazgûl; the greatest of the nine."

Gandalf, Elizabeth, and Pippin rushed through the streets of Gondor, towards the largest watchtower. Gandalf paused and drew Pippin aside. "Peregrin Took, my lad, there is a task now to be done- another opportunity for one of the Shire folk to prove their great worth. You must not fail me."

Pippin nodded dutifully and raced over to the watchtower, where he began scaling it from the side of the cliff that faced the water. Down below, Gandalf and Elizabeth pretended to have a conversation; but they were really watching Pippin's progress.

The hobbit made it all the way to the top of the beacon. He stood on his tiptoes to try to reach up, and grabbed the oil container- but the rope broke, and oil splashed down onto the dry straw. Sweat poured down his face as he glanced over at the guards, and then finally brought the lamp down upon the straw, lighting it and the oil. Satisfied, he grinned at it, and hurriedly began climbing back down the cliff.

"What?" one of the guards said, astonished. He and his partner watched it burn in shock.

Gandalf smiled and ran with Elizabeth to a parapet where they could see the next beacon in the distance. "Amon Dîn," he whispered. Elizabeth crossed her fingers hopefully... and the other beacon blazed to life.

"The beacon! The beacon of Amon Dîn is lit," a soldier cried.

Gandalf chuckled and clapped a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Hope is kindled!"


	25. A Father's Scorn

[**A/N:** Thanks for all of the support! It means a lot to me whenever I see a review that says anything along the lines of, "I want to read more of this story". It's thanks to you guys that I have the inspiration and drive to keep writing and posting :)]

* * *

Aragorn was the first to see the nearest beacon's blaze of light. He raced to the Golden Hall and burst through the doors, interrupting Theoden's exchange with some of his officers.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith!" he exclaimed, almost out of breath. "The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid."

There was a tense moment of silence, during which Theoden looked around at Gamling, Eomer, the other men, and the members of the Fellowship who were present- Legolas, Gimli, Rachel, and Ariel.

Finally, the king spoke. "And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirrim."

Eomer bowed to him and left to do as ordered. Theoden outfitted himself in full armor and then met Eomer outside again.

"Assemble the army at Dunharrow; as many men as can be found. You have two days," Theoden told him, He grabbed Eomer by the shoulder. "On the third, we ride for Gondor… and war."

Eomer nodded and waved at some men. "Forward!"

"Very good, sir," a soldier replied. Theoden watched the proceedings with approval. "Gamling."

"My lord!" Gamling stood at attention while Theoden approached him.

"Make haste across the Riddermark. Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow."

"I will."

While the men made ready to leave, Aragorn found himself tending to his horse beside Eowyn.

"Do you ride with us?" he asked cordially.

"Just to the encampment," Eowyn said, her eyes darting to her saddlebags and away quickly. "It's tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men."

Aragorn lifted a blanket that was draped over her saddlebags to reveal her sword. Eowyn's eyes widened, and she snatched it down, hiding the sword. Aragorn gave her a knowing look, but she ignored it.

"The men have found their captain. They will follow you into battle; even to death. You have given us hope." She smiled at him, and Aragorn walked away uneasily. He passed Merry, who was approaching Theoden confidently.

The hobbit held out his sword in both hands and cleared his throat. "Excuse me!"

Theoden looked around, confused, before lowering his gaze and realizing that Merry was the one who had spoken.

"I have a sword. Please accept it!" Merry knelt before the king. "I offer you my service, Theoden King."

Theoden smiled and helped Merry rise. "And gladly, I accept it. You shall be Meriadoc, esquire of Rohan."

Merry smiled gleefully and went off, preparing to leave with everyone else. He had been given a small horse, barely larger than a pony. He mounted up and tried to get it to move.

Ariel and Rachel rode up beside him on horses of their own. "You all right there, Merry?" Ariel asked, trying not to smile.

Merry nodded bravely. "Of course! I'm a Hobbit, after all." He finally got the horse to move, and rode alongside Ariel towards the rest of the riders. Rachel separated from them for a moment, and rode towards Eowyn, who had just gotten onto her horse.

She took a deep breath before speaking. It wasn't easy for her, since Eowyn was far from being her favorite character. But, since she actually existed... "I know what you're planning," Rachel began, "and I'm not here to try to stop you from doing it. I just wanted to say that I respect you, and I know that you're a strong person. And you'll find happiness, but maybe not where you expect... so don't give up hope."

Eowyn regarded her carefully before replying. "Thank you... I think."

Several paces away, Theoden gazed off into the distance upon his own steed. "So... it is before the walls of Minas Tirith the doom of our time will be decided."

"Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan," Eomer shouted. "Oaths you have taken. Now fulfill them all, to Lord and Land! Hah!"

The riders galloped off together, towards battle and certain death.

* * *

The soldiers of Gondor fled Osgiliath, being pursued viciously by the winged beasts and wraiths.

"Keep going! It's the Nazgul. Take cover, my lord!" a soldier shouted to Faramir. The Nazgul swooped down in arcs and snatched up men and horses alike, crunching them in the beasts' claws, and then lifting them high into the air, dropping them back down to certain death.

Right when they thought they would never make it back to the citadel, a lone rider bathed in white light began thundering towards the squadron of men. They knew instantly who it was.

"It's Mithrandir! The White Rider!"

Gandalf sped towards the men and sent a bright light forth from his staff, which drove the Nazgul away, shrieking and cowering. The wizard cantered around and led the soldiers back to Minas Tirith, safely through the gates.

"Mithrandir!" Faramir exclaimed when he had a chance to speak. Gandalf turned Shadowfax around to face him, and Pippin watched from where he was seated in front of Gandalf. "They broke through our defenses. They've taken the bridge and the West bank- battalions of Orcs are crossing the river."

"It is as the Lord Denethor predicted," one of Denethor's advisors cried. "Long has he foreseen this doom!"

"Foreseen and done nothing!" Gandalf spat. He watched Faramir's gaze shift to Pippin. "Faramir? This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path," Gandalf observed.

Faramir shook his head. "No."

"You've seen Frodo and Sam?" Pippin asked, eyes wide.

"Where?" Gandalf pressed. "When?"

"In Ithilien, not two days ago. Gandalf, they're taking the road to the Morgul Vale," Faramir told him solemnly.

Gandalf's expression was one of horror. "And then the pass of Cirith Ungol," he muttered. Faramir nodded in affirmation.

"What does that mean? What's wrong?" Pippin asked worriedly. He glanced up at Gandalf, who was still looking at Faramir.

"Faramir, tell me everything," Gandalf said. "Tell me all you know."

* * *

"This is how you would serve your city? You would risk its utter ruin?" Denethor demanded after Faramir had given his full report. The steward held a disgusted expression on his face.

"I did what I judged to be right," Faramir said haltingly.

"What you judged to be right!" Denethor hissed. "You sent the Ring of Power into Mordor in the hands of a witless Halfling! It should have been brought back to the citadel to be kept safe; hidden. Dark and deep in the vaults... not to be used." His expression flickered eerily. "Unless, at the uttermost end of need."

"I would not use the Ring," Faramir said firmly. "Not if Minas Tirith were falling in ruin and I alone could save her."

"Ever you desire to appear lordly and gracious as a King of old," Denethor mocked him. "Boromir would have remembered his father's need. _He_ would have brought me a kingly gift."

"Boromir would not have brought the Ring. He would have stretched out his hand to this thing, and, taking it, he would have fallen."

"You know nothing of this matter!" Denethor raged on.

"He would have kept it for his own. And when he returned, you would not have known your son." Faramir's face was grim.

"Boromir was loyal to me!" Denethor shrieked, rushing at Faramir. "Not some wizard's pupil!" The steward stumbled and fell back against his chair.

"Father?" Faramir took a slow step forward as Denethor gazed up at him, full of grief yet with a sadistic smile upon his lips.

"My son!" Denethor shouted, looking past Faramir as though Boromir were standing there. The vision faded away, and Denethor was filled with first sadness, and then hate as he glared at Faramir. "Leave me!"

Faramir turned stiffly and did as his father commanded.

* * *

Pippin sat upon a bench within the citadel, his feet swinging because the seat was too high for him. He was fully decked out in his uniform as a new Guard of the Citadel. "What were you thinking, Peregrin Took? What service can a Hobbit offer such a great lord of men?"

"It was well done," Faramir assured him, approaching through the hallway. "A generous deed should not be checked with cold counsel." Pippin jumped to his feet as Faramir reached him and stood still. "You are to join the tower guard," Faramir observed.

Pippin looked down at himself. "I didn't think they would find any livery that would fit me."

"It once belonged to a young boy of the city," Faramir said, smiling faintly. "A very foolish one, who wasted many hours slaying dragons instead of attending his studies."

"This was yours?" Pippin asked, smiling.

"Yes, it was mine. My father had it made for me." Faramir reached down and adjusted the shoulders of Pippin's tunic.

"Well, I'm taller than you were then," Pippin pointed out. "Though, I'm not likely to grow anymore, except sideways."

They laughed together for a moment, before Faramir sobered up again. "It never fitted me either. Boromir was always the soldier. They were so alike, he and my father... Proud, stubborn even, but strong."

"I think you have strength of a different kind. And one day your father will see it," Pippin said softly. Faramir smiled at him, right as Elizabeth entered the hall where they were talking.

"Oh... Am I interrupting you guys?"

"Not at all," Faramir assured her, his face lighting up at the sight of her. "It is good to see you well, Elizabeth. You look..." he trailed off, taking in what she looked like when she was all cleaned up and clothed in a dress befitting a proper Gondorian lady.

"I'm glad you're okay, too," Elizabeth said kindly. She watched Faramir's face, thinking of the fate that awaited him. "Thank you again for helping me to get here."

"I fear that the city may not remain safe for much longer," Faramir admitted, speaking to the both of them. "But, for now, I am glad that it is a place where you can find refuge. Elizabeth, if the battle takes a turn for the worse... Please, stay here, in the citadel. It is the most secure building in Gondor. Will you do that?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes." It was very touching, that Faramir cared so much about her well-being. The least she could do was heed his wishes, and try not to get in the way of established events. The last thing she wanted was to negatively affect anything that would be happening very soon in Gondor.


	26. The World Ahead

[**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait! I'm currently rehearsing for 14 upcoming performances of 3 different shows, and I'm also dealing with rehab for my sprained ankle and patellar tendinitis. I definitely have a lot on my plate but I'm going to keep working away at this story and updating when possible. Hopefully you guys will continue to read and enjoy it :)]

* * *

Pippin knelt before Denethor, while Faramir looked on from the side. The hobbit lowered his head as he spoke his oaths. "Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor; in peace or war, in living or dying, from… from this hour, henceforth, until my lord release me or death take me."

"And I shall not forget it!" Denethor said boisterously. He stood up and approached Pippin, extending the hand that bore his steward's ring. "Nor fail to reward that which is given." Pippin looked up and kissed it quickly before glancing away.

"Fealty with love," Denethor said as he raised Pippin's chin briefly. He walked over to the long table and sat down. "Valour with honour. Disloyalty with vengeance." Denethor turned his attention to Faramir. "I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses… Defenses that your brother long held intact."

"What would you have me do?" Faramir asked rigidly.

"I will not yield the River and Pellenor unfought," Denethor said as he helped himself to some vittles. "Osgiliath must be retaken."

Faramir's eyes widened. "My lord, Osgiliath is overrun."

"Much must be risked in war," Denethor said matter-of-factly. "Is there a Captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?"

Pippin looked at Denethor, shocked at his harsh challenge, and then at his son. Faramir's expression was solemn but injured. "You wish now that our places had been exchanged… That I had died and Boromir had lived."

"Yes, I wish that." Denethor slurped some wine from his goblet.

Faramir stood there for a quiet moment, lower lip trembling in anger and sorrow. "Since you are robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead." He bowed deeply and began to leave, but paused before exiting. "If I should return, think better of me, father."

Denethor rolled his eyes discreetly. "That will depend on the manner of your return."

Faramir stalked away. As he passed the courtyard, he came across Elizabeth, whose eyes were full of sorrow. He tore his gaze away from her, unable to say a farewell, and increased the speed of his footsteps.

Faramir led his mounted men down the streets of Minas Tirith, towards their certain doom. They would try, as Denethor ordered, to retake Osgiliath- but every man knew that it was a death march. Around them, the people of the city crowded the cobblestones, tossing handfuls of flowers before the horses' hooves.

"Faramir!" Gandalf shouted, pushing through the crowd until he reached him. "Faramir! Your father's will has turned to madness. Do not throw away your life so rashly."

"Where does my allegiance lie if not here?" Faramir said dully. "This is the city of the men of Númenor. I will gladly give my life to defend her beauty, her memory… her wisdom."

Gandalf watched as Faramir rode away. "Your father loves you, Faramir," he said quietly. "He will remember it before the end."

The men left through the huge gates of Minas Tirith and formed up in a long line to attack Osgiliath, walking forward steadily. They broke into a gallop as they approached the outpost.

Back in the citadel, Pippin and Elizabeth were both keeping Denethor company. The steward was still eating... and doing so rather sloppily, too.

Denethor ignored Elizabeth's presence and looked at Pippin. "Can you sing, Master Hobbit?" he asked between slovenly bites of his dinner.

Elizabeth looked at Pippin, who seemed alarmed. "Well, yes," the hobbit answered. "At least, well enough for my own people. But we have no songs for great halls and evil times."

"And why should your songs be unfit for my halls? Come, sing me a song," Denethor insisted. Pippin's gaze fell to the floor. He took a deep breath and started to sing.

"Home is behind, the world ahead...

And there are many paths to tread.

Through shadow, to the edge of night

Until the stars are all alight.

Mist and shadow; cloud and shade...

All shall fade, all... shall... fade." Pippin's voice cracked at the very end, but Denethor didn't seem to notice- he was too engrossed in his meal. Pippin closed his eyes and started crying silently. Across the table, Elizabeth watched him sadly.

* * *

Aragorn and Theoden rode into the camp ahead of the Rohirrim. The men who were already there got out of the way as briskly as they could, nodding and waving hellos.

"Make way for the King!" a soldier cried. "Make way, the King is here!"

"My lord!" another saluted. "Hail to you, sire!"

Theoden waved in acknowledgement. "Grimbold, how many?" he asked one of the foreign officers. "I bring 500 men from the Westfold, my lord," the soldier said.

"We have 300 more from Fenmarch, Theoden King," another told him.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" Theoden asked.

"None have come, my lord."

Theoden looked down on the encampment with Aragorn. "Six thousand spears… less than half of what I had hoped for."

"Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor," Aragorn said solemnly.

"More will come," Theoden said firmly.

"Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat. We have until dawn… then we must ride."

Theoden nodded in agreement. He got briefly distracted by the nervous neighing of several of the mens' horses. The animals seemed to be very skittish, for some reason.

Legolas and Gimli walked amongst the men with Rachel and Ariel, and ran into Eomer, who was saddling his horse.

"The horses are restless… and the men are quiet," Legolas murmured.

Eomer nodded affirmatively. "They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." His gaze flickered to Ariel for a moment, as if to see if she was feeling all right. Her insides were churning with dread, but her face betrayed nothing.

Rachel glanced over at the cleft of the mountains, trying to suppress the frightened thumping of her heart- she and Ariel both knew what dwelled there.

"That road there... Where does that lead?" Gimli inquired.

Legolas was watching Eomer, who was watching Ariel, so it took him a second to reply. "It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain," the elf said distractedly.

Eomer turned his attention back to Legolas. "None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil," he told them before walking away. As he departed, Aragorn joined them, gazing uneasily towards the dark passage in the mountains.

"Aragorn!" Gimli exclaimed, startling him. "Let's find some food."

Farther on in the camp, within a tent, Eowyn was helping Merry adjust his brand-new, custom-made helmet. "There. A true esquire of Rohan."

Merry felt at the helmet and grinned, pulling out his short sword. "I'm ready!" Eowyn darted out of the way, laughing. "Sorry," Merry apologized bashfully. "It isn't all that dangerous. It's not even sharp."

"Well, that's no good. You won't kill many Orcs with a blunt blade... Come on." She led him out of the tent as he swung his sword back and forth. "To the smithy, go!" she insisted.

Merry smiled and ran off, while Eomer and Gamling looked on from where they sat at a campfire. Eomer slurped a spoonful of soup. "You should not encourage him."

Eowyn pursed her lips. "You should not doubt him."

"I do not doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm," Eomer quipped. Gamling chuckled into his bowl.

"Why should Merry be left behind?" Eowyn asked defensively. "He has as much cause to go to war as you. Why can he not fight for those he loves?" She began to walk away, but Eomer's voice stopped her.

"You know as little of war as that Hobbit. When the fear takes him... and the blood and the screams and the horror of battle take hold... Do you think he would stand and fight? He would flee. And he would be right to do so." He put his hand on her shoulder. "War is the province of men, Eowyn."

"I do not see you admonishing the two young girls who also travel with us," Eowyn said tersely.

"That is different," Eomer told her. "They are not of this land. Wherever they are from, it must be a place where women are forced to grow up in the throes of war and fight in many battles at a young age. Ariel and Rachel are warriors," he said, with no clue how far from the truth he actually was. "You are not."

He walked away, leaving Eowyn standing there with her hands curled into fists and her jaw clenched.

* * *

Aragorn turned in his sleep, mouth set in a grimace. He saw a glimpse of Arwen, whose face morphed into Rachel's. She faded, and the entrance to the Dimholt road appeared.

He sat up suddenly, drawing his sword. A soldier, standing nervously in the doorway to his tent, saluted him. "Sir? King Theoden awaits you, my lord."

Aragorn followed the man to Theoden's tent. Inside, a hooded figure had his back to the entrance. Theoden looked at the person, then at Aragorn. "I take my leave." He left as the stranger turned and removed his head, revealing himself to be Elrond.

Aragorn bowed respectfully. "My lord Elrond."

Elrond watched him pensively. "I come on behalf of one whom I love. Arwen almost died... her life was tied to the fate of the Ring. Her only saving grace was her departure to the Undying Lands. But still, evil ever spreads from Mordor. The Shadow is upon us, Aragorn. The end has come."

"It will not be our end, but his," Aragorn said faithfully.

Elrond scoffed quietly. "You ride to war, but not to victory. Sauron's armies ride on Minas Tirith... this you know. But in secret he sends another force, which will attack from the river. A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the South: they will be in the city in two days. You're outnumbered, Aragorn. You need more men."

"There are none."

"There are those that dwell in the mountain," Elrond said slowly.

"Murderers, traitors," Aragorn muttered. "You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing. They answer to no one."

"They will answer to the King of Gondor." Elrond pulled a sword out from beneath his cloak and held it out. "It was Arwen's last wish before her departure that I find a way to remake the shards of Narsil."

Aragorn took the blade and drew it from the scabbard. The metal glinted in the dim lamplight within the tent. "Sauron will not have forgotten the sword of Elendil. The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith."

"Andúril, the Flame of the West," he named it. "The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. Put aside the Ranger. Become who you were born to be. _Ónen i-Estel Edain_."

Aragorn sheathed the sword. _"Ú-chebin Estel anim._"

* * *

[**A/N:** Here are some handy-dandy translations for the little bit of Elvish in this chapter.

_Ónen i-Estel Edain: _I gave hope to the Dunedain

_Ú-chebin Estel anim: _I have kept no hope for myself]___  
_


End file.
